


We Were Born Sick

by ohhitherekate



Series: Brooke Davis/Carter Baizen [3]
Category: Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Royalty/Arranged Marriage AU, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: They never asked for this. The spotlight, the titles, and least of all a marriage to broker peace between two nations. Princess Brooke Davis and Prince Carter Baizen have absolutely no control over their future and their hatred for the other is obvious. But perhaps their hatred is simply the beginning of an epic love story…





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta-reader for this story so please forgive any typos/mistakes! I am only human!

 

* * *

 

 

 

Princess Brooke Penelope Davis, daughter of King Richard Theodore Davis and Queen Victoria Anne Montgomery-Davis, heiress to the throne of Western America.

She had never asked for any of this. The title was forced on her before she was even conceived. Though, she was sure that her parents would have preferred if their unborn child had been born as a different pronoun. But out came a screaming baby girl who wanted nothing to do with all the titles and publicity that came with it. Some might argue that being born into royalty is a blessing. They were wrong. It was a curse. And Brooke Davis knew that better than anyone.

It was long before Brooke Davis had been born that America split into two nations. Thirteen generations of the Davis family had passed in that time and there was no one alive left in the world who remembered when America was just one nation. The history books taught the new generations all they would ever need to know about how the once prosperous nation used to be and  how it met its end.  After a tyrant tore the country into two, dividing sides were formed and Western and Eastern America were born. The government collapsed, and the presidency was stripped, and a monarchy of American rulers had been formed in its place. After a decade long war where neighbors fought against each other and the country that was once idealized as the greatest nation on earth was destroyed. After the war, the royal families of Western and Eastern America were formed and from then on, Kings and Queens had ruled over the separate nations for the last 456 years. 

But it had only been 115 years since the Davis dynasty began. Which left Brooke Davis with the title of Princess. Her father, King Richard Theodore Davis became the King after his father died. Victoria Montgomery-Davis had gotten pregnant shortly after her father-in-law, the King, had died. With this, She and her husband, the new King, had been given the opportunity to bless their people with the gift of a prince or princess to help them heal from losing their beloved King.

And Brooke’s father sure did play on their joy over the prospect of a future prince or princess. Richard had wanted a son, someone to carry on his name, to continue their dynasty. Unfortunately for him, in the year 2,453, Brooke Penelope Davis was born and due to complications during the delivery, Queen Victoria could no longer provide the King with any more children and Brooke was all he was left with, the King's dreams of having a son to carry on his legacy had been crushed. The news had devastated him. But growing up knowing that your father had never wanted you was much more devastating.

There would be no prince to one day become King of Western America until Brooke gave birth to one. Which left her in a situation she really did not want to be in. An arranged marriage. But not with just any man of her choosing that came from an important family in Western America, but the Prince of Eastern America. A man-child of a prince who whored around Eastern America doing whatever he wanted. Perhaps she envied him more than she despised him. Brooke dabbled in her own partying and scandals but she was scrutinized for it and each morning her face was streamed over every media outlet with a string of lies (or in some occasion, awful truths) being rattled out by so-called ‘reporters’ who were paid to trash their princess.

The Rebel Princess. That’s what they had called her when she was a teenager, the years when her partying ways were at its peak. But the days of waking up on the deck of a yacht in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, naked, next to whomever she had let into her bed hours earlier, with drones flying over her to get a billion-dollar shot were long gone. At least, that’s what she was telling herself.  

Brooke had tried everything to get out of this arranged marriage. Even going as far as slicing open her arm to try and dig out her birth control chip; so that she could find the nearest male and get pregnant; but her security team had found her before she had been able to get the chip out and she was transported to the castle's medical team and a new chip was placed in Brooke in a new location she was unaware of. Her arm was fixed and because of how advanced Western America’s medical treatments had become, there was not even a scar to remind her of what she had done.

There was no fighting this awful fate and unless she threw herself into the Pacific Ocean before her security team could reach her – Brooke was going to marry the Prince of Eastern America; Carter Baizen.

It was a way to broker peace between the two nations in hopes of one day becoming one nation once again.

Which meant Brooke would not only be marrying Prince Carter Baizen, but she would be leaving her family and friends, her home and country, to move to Eastern America and live in the capital city where the royal family resides.

Brooke walked around the castle one last time as her bags were loaded into the private jet. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked down the halls she loved so dearly, the large halls where she would play hide and go seek with her bodyguards or nannies. The beautiful crafted walls with paintings of all the Royal families of Western America that came before them. A hallway that held secret doors behind the walls that led down to the cellars that the staff swore were haunted. Her childhood was spent with the staff trying to prove to them that she was brave enough to sneak down into the cellars without getting frightened, only to have her father reprimand the staff for allowing her to go off on her own. Brooke didn’t have much of a childhood - but these halls held so many memories.

She had kissed the nephew of one of her father's guards just a few feet from where she was currently standing. His mouth tasted like the strawberry champagne they had snuck off during one of the important dinners Brooke was forced to attend. His name was Lucas and he had blue eyes, soft lips, and a kind heart. Brooke fell for him hard but their secret love affair ended as faster than it had began. When Ted found out about his daughters escapades with the boy, Lucas’ uncle was quickly removed from the castle and Brooke sadly never saw the boy again. She had been fifteen at that time and felt as though Lucas was the only boy who would ever truly understand her and with him gone, Brooke felt incredibly alone. Which was when she started her partying phase.

But that was in the past. Lucas, from what she had heard, was married to some woman and had a daughter with her. He deserved to be happy - and a life with the Royal family was not a happy one. He was lucky he escaped when he did.

Her eyes found her family portrait hanging on the wall. Her father looked handsome, her mother always looking beautiful - if only their personalities matched their graceful features. The world saw the Royal family as a happy family, one full of love and support - but when she looked at herself in the painting, her eyes told a different story. All she saw was sadness and longing for her parents love, which they never showed.  

“Your Highness?” Brooke sighed as she looked over her shoulder to where the bodyguard her father assigned to her stood at the end of the hallway. Mr. Whitney.

He was older, perhaps her father's age, late fifties, she had suspected when she first met him. The man had salt and pepper hair that was always neatly combed back. Today, he wore a dark suit, one made with the new materials that had been shipped out from the middle east that would protect him from any harm called Helix wear. 

Guns had been outlawed in Western America when the nation was created, but upon hearing whispers of a peace treaty with Eastern America, the citizens grew panicked and rebel groups were formed. The collapse of America was still a horror story to each nation's citizens - no one wanted to go back to the dark days. But if war was coming - they wanted to be prepared. 

There had been quite the uproar when Western America found out that their princess was betrothed to the prince of Eastern America. Threats of kidnapping the princess were made to the Royal family causing her security to be increased. There was no way anyone would be able to get near Brooke, and there was no way she could ever run away.

Brooke had a large coat made of the same material of her bodyguards Helix wear suit, her father wanted to be as careful as they could with transporting Brooke to Eastern America, said nation wasn’t exactly happy at the prospect of a Westerner becoming their future queen. What they still did not know, or, what was still not publicly addressed was that the two nations were trying to form into one, once again.  

“It’s time.” The older man told her.

She took one last glance at the large family portrait before turning on her heel and walked over to her bodyguard. “Mr. Whitney, my father tells me that you’ve spent quite a lot of time in Eastern America. Does it rain as much as people say it does?”

Mr. Whitney chuckled as they walked out of the hallway and down the large staircase that would lead them to the front entrance of the castle. “It’s not as sunny as it is here, Your Highness.” His accent was not Western or Eastern American. He was an Englishman who had been living in Eastern America that Ted trusted and had hired for his daughters personal security. Apparently Mr. Whitney had a...certain set of skills that the King admired and so he was chosen over Brooke’s current bodyguards. The older man had been staying at the palace for the last two months so Brooke could get acquainted with him before her big move. Brooke hadn’t wanted to like Mr. Whitney. But his kind words and quick wit proved it impossible for Brooke to dislike the man. In fact, she enjoyed his company more than she did her own parents. “But I think you’ll enjoy the Capital. It’s surrounded by buildings taller than you could ever imagine.”

“What was it called before the war?” She asked Mr. Whitney.

He smiled. “Manhattan, New York.” Mr. Whitney answered her. “Did you know they used to call New York ‘The City that never sleeps.”

“And we were the city of angels.” Brooke said fondly as they walked out the large doors. She looked out at the valley from the canyon they lived on where there was a vibrant city thriving below. The Capital of Western America.  She frowned. “I’ll miss it.” Brooke told Mr. Whitney. “ Home.”

Mr. Whitney pressed his hand to Brooke's shoulder. “Home isn’t one destination.” He told Brooke. “It could be multiple destinations - because home is where your heart is. Wherever you feel safe and loved... that is home. ”

Brooke took in a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ll ever feel safe in Eastern America.” Brooke confessed.

“Well,” Mr. Whitney ushered her down the steps in the direction of the private jet. “I suppose it’s a good thing you’ll have me by your side.”  Brooke smiled at his words and didn’t argue when Mr. Whitney pulled out her Helix wear coat and placed it on her. She had him and her coat of armor. But all she felt was dread.

And she soon realized why. Brooke swallowed hard when she felt her father presence from behind. She had always been able to know when her father was near because the air always grew thick with dread while in his presence. Or, perhaps it was just her who felt the dread. The King moved to stand next to his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Make us proud.” He told her in a tone that let Brooke know this was a command, not a suggestion.

Brooke continued to look forward, her eyes looking out at the valley she loved so much.

The Queen hadn’t come to send her daughter off, but Brooke hadn’t thought she would. In fact, Brooke was shocked that her father had even made an appearance until drones began to fly over them and Brooke became aware that the exchanged was being filmed.

Putting on her role as dutiful princess, Brooke turned to face her father with a forced smile. “I will miss you, father.” She lied. Ted smiled back at her. And after years of doing this, his smile did not look as forced as hers did. He hiding his true emotions came naturally to him at this point, Brooke was still learning.

Ted stepped forward and pressed his lips to his daughters forehead. “Safe travels, Cookie.”

She inwardly groaned at the nickname her father only called her in front of the press.  When he hugged Brooke, she tried to relax her stiff body and hug him back. It was torture - hugging the man who was forcing you to leave your home and country to go marry a spoiled brat of a prince.

The King let go of his daughter and took a step away from her, giving a firm nod of his head before motioning for her to get on the jet.

Brooke looked to Mr. Whitney who offered her his hand to help climb the steps that took her to the jet. Brooke couldn’t help but wish it was her father getting on the plane - not just because she didn’t want to go to Eastern America - but because she loved watching the way the jet would take off and in a blink of an eye, any trace of the plane would be gone. It was for the Royal families safety - they did not want to be detected in the sky in case of an attack, so over the decades as technology enhanced even more - the jets of the royal family were built with a material that would not only protect them from a missile, but a cloaking device that kept the jet hidden.

Once they were safely inside, Brooke retired to her private quarters near the back of the jet and laid down in her bed. This is my hell, she thought while looking up at the ceiling. In less than 45 minutes she’d be arriving in the Capital of Eastern America to meet her betrothed. Brooke looked over at the windows, wondering just how indestructible they were as she thought about throwing something from the room against the window to break it so that she could jump to her death.

“Contemplating something stupid?” Mr. Whitney said from her door.

Brooke huffed out a chuckle. “My death.”

“Stupid, indeed.” The man walked into Brooke's room and took a seat at the end of her bed. “It’s not so bad in Eastern America, Brooke.” He told her as she pushed herself up on the bed and sat up, giving him a skeptic look. Mr. Whitney laughed. “Technology is just as advanced as Western America - the people are kind, too.”

“You really expect these people to be kind to an outsider?” Brooke questioned him, arms crossing over her chest. She still kept on the Helix wear jacket that would protect her from any harm, even while on board a jet with all of her fathers men. She didn’t want to take any chances. Brooke didn’t know who the enemy was anymore. For as long as she could remember, it was Eastern America. They hated the West and all they stood for. The country known as America had been split down the middle, a literal border placed between the rivaling nations to try and keep the peace. But now she was going to cross that border with only Mr. Whitney as her ally.

“If you show them kindness.” Mr. Whitney said back to her. “Your true heart - I believe the people of Eastern America will grow to love you as one of their own.”  

Brooke frowned. “I wish I was a normal twenty-one year old. Not a princess.”

Mr. Whitney chuckled. “I’m sure most twenty-one year olds say the opposite.” Brooke glared at his response and he simply shrugged his shoulders. “You’ll never be alone, Your Highness.” He assured her.

Her lips twitched up into a lazy smile. “That’s what I dread.”

Mr. Whitney smiled. “I’ll try to not be offended by that remark.” He teased. Mr. Whitney then stood up after patting Brooke’s leg. “Try and get a bit of rest before we land.” He told her. She opened her mouth to argue but he raised his hand and shook his head. “I heard you tossing and turning all night - you could use it.”

Brooke rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement.

Mr. Whitney left her private quarters and Brooke laid back down, rolling onto her side to look out the window. They’d be in Eastern America soon enough and Brooke knew she wouldn’t be able to get any sleep once they were. She might as well accept her doom.

God, she really hated being a princess.

 

 

* * *

 

**Eastern America**

 

 

The castle here was not like her own.

Not in the slightest.

It was large in height but...that was all. It was wide, yes. But these buildings were unlike anything Brooke had seen. Skyscrapers. That’s what Mr. Whitney had called them. They had a few buildings like that in the Capital of Western America - but these buildings towered over her making her feel so small in comparison. She was an ant under the foot of a boot. Mr. Whitney told Brooke that the building was once known as the ‘Woolworth Building’ before the war. It was since then converted to the Royal families palace. She looked up at the very top of the building and shivered. Brooke couldn’t ever imagine being so high up in a sky; unless she was in the safety of her family's jet that is.

The palace was surrounded by a force field; the same kind her home was protected by in Western America; to protect the family from any attack. But even so, there were hundreds of guards surrounding the area. Brooke looked one up and down, her eyes landing on his waist when she saw a gun strapped to his hip. Her eyes widened and her hand instantly reached for Mr. Whitney.

She knew that guns were outlawed to most citizens of Eastern America, other than those who have been properly trained and were part of the security unit - but it still frightened her. Mr. Whitney grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “You’re safe.” He assured the princess. Brooke looked at him with worried eyes and shook her head. Guns were outlawed in Western America - the security unit had other ways to stop an assassination attempt. And even though she knew that it was not the same in Eastern America - she didn’t expect to be surrounded by hundreds of guards who carried the deadly weapon. “They are for protection.” Mr. Whitney moved to stand in front of Brooke.

“I want to go home.” Brooke whispered under her breath as her eyes filled with tears.

Mr. Whitney frowned. “This is your home now.” He reminded her.

Brooke inhaled sharply and nodded her head, quickly blinking to try and get rid of her tears. The barrier lifted long enough to allow Brooke and her new security team to enter and Brooke felt her eyes sting at the flashing of lights from all around her. This she was used to. The media never left her alone - it wasn’t a surprise that the media in Eastern America was the same way. But as soon as they crossed the barrier, the lights disappeared.

Brooke looked over her shoulder to see the drones still flying around the area but the flashes were blocked and the sound of the crowd was muted. She looked forward again and walked up the large steps that led to the building and saw a man and woman waiting by the large doors.

The woman, Queen Lydia Baizen, walked forward and pulled Brooke into a tight hug.

When she let go, Lydia smiled down at Brooke, cupping her face in her hands. “Princess Brooke,” The blonde said sweetly. “We are so thrilled to have you here.”

She sounded...sincere. Brooke smiled and dropped her head a bit to show respect. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

When she lifted her head, the King, Gregory Baizen, was moving to stand by his wife. “The pictures don’t do you justice, Princess Brooke.” He commented. “You are even more beautiful than we thought.” The man smiled before pulling Brooke into a hug. She hugged him back only to tense when the man whispered in her ear. “My son will be pleased.”

Brooke was not an object. She was a princess. She was royalty and she would not be treated as a slab of meat! But she bit her tongue, she also knew better than to publicly argue with the King of Eastern America. The press might not be able to hear their conversation but they were able to read her facial expression.

So Brooke pulled back and smiled at the King. “Thank you for the compliment, Your Majesty.”

“Come,” King Gregory moved his arm to rest behind Brookes back as he lead her into the palace. “My son is waiting for you.”

They waited thirty minutes for His Royal Whoreness before King Gregory yelled at the guards to find his son at once. The King then walked over to Brooke and held out his arm for her to take.

“I’ll show you around the Palace while we try to track down my son.” King Gregory told her. Brooke listened as the King of Eastern America told her the history of his nation and how his family came into the crown. She forced herself to smile and nod along with what he said while taking in every inch of the palace in case she ever needed to flee. When Brooke looked over her shoulder, she saw that Mr. Whitney was doing the same.

After forty-five minutes, Some of the security had came back with news that the prince was nowhere to be found. King Gregory sighed in frustration but he seemed to brush it off. Apparently His Royal Whoreness had the freedom to do anything. Her suspicions were right. Prince Carter couldn’t even be bothered to meet his future wife when she arrived to his home.

When King Gregory began to move forward, Brooke slipped her hand off of his arm and smiled politely when he turned to look over at her. “I apologize, your Majesty, but my I retire to my quarters?” She asked him. “My hair reeks of the smell of jet and I’d like very much to wash it off.”

“Oh, of course!” King Gregory said and smiled. “I was wondering what that smell was.” He joked and Brooke forced a bright smile.

Jackass, she muttered quietly when the King left her. Mr. Whitney took his place by Brookes side and nudged his head in the direction of where they would be staying.

They were transported up to Brookes floor in a private elevator and when Brooke stepped into the hallway, she was met with hundreds of archways leading up to six bedrooms, all largely spaced apart. Brooke looked to Mr. Whitney. “Will you be on this floor with the rest of my security team?” Brooke asked.   

“I’ll be on the floor under this one.” Mr. Whitney said with a frown and Brooke instantly began to shake her head.

“No!” She argued. “How am I supposed to be safe when you’re a whole floor below me?” Brooke asked in panic.

“Your door will always be guarded, Your Highness. By me or member of your security team. I told you - you will never be alone here.” Brooke inhaled deeply before letting the breath out. She nodded her head slowly and continued walking in the direction Mr. Whitney was taking her.  “This is your personal quarters - the prince and princess are on this floor as well.” Brooke scowled at that and Mr. Whitney chuckled. “Your room is already set up, your luggage has been brought up - you’ll have everything you need.”

Except my friends. The people I love. The warmth of the sun and palm trees right outside her window. No, she did not have everything she needed. She had nothing. Nothing except for Mr. Whitney.

Brooke placed her hand on the door knob. “You’ll be outside if I need you?” She asked again.

He gave her a warm smiled. “Yes.”

Brooke twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

You need to be brave. Don’t let them see any weakness in you, Brooke told herself as she slowly shut the door behind her.

Her quarters were large, decorated quite lovely with the scent of her favorite flowers filling the room. She had a sitting area as well as her own little kitchen; though Brooke had never once cooked for herself - she was never taught; two bathrooms and a large balcony. Brooke snorted a little when she pressed her hand against the window to feel the barrier keeping her inside. So much for jumping to my death, Brooke thought morbidly.

The last door she stood at was her bedroom, or so she assumed. This was where she was going to be living until she and Prince Carter got married. Brooke intended on taking advantage of her alone time without the prince and opened the door only to give into a tiny gasp at what she saw.

Prince Carter was laying on her bed, naked as the day he was born with a smirk playing on his lips. Brooke tried to keep her temper at bay as she placed her hand on her hip, looking directly at Carter. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Brooke asked in annoyance.

His smirk widened. “I figured the sooner we consummate the marriage the better.” Carters tone was dripping with confidence and Brooke wanted nothing more than to slap him in the face. He was such an arrogant little shit.

Brooke glared at him and grabbed his clothing from the floor and threw it at him, covering his... royal appendage. “Well, luckily for me, we’re not married yet.” Brooke reminded him. “So, get your naked ass off my bed before I scream and my bodyguard comes in here to kill you.”

Carter huffed out a laugh and sat up. “I’d call you a prude, but from what I’ve heard.” He got out of the bed and walked over to Brooke, invading her space. “You’re far from it.” Brooke glared and watched as he walked out of her bedroom, leaving the same way he entered the world: bare-ass naked.

Carter left her bedroom door open so she was able to hear the exchange between the prince and her bodyguard.

“Your Highness.” Mr. Whitney greeted him. “A bit drafty in there?”

Brooke laughed at that and it wasn’t long before she heard a door slam. She hated the situation she was in, but Brooke quite enjoyed that.

Perhaps living in Eastern America wouldn’t be as dreadful as she thought it would.

Until you have to marry the little shit.

Brooke groaned, calling for Mr. Whitney to send the maids in to strip her bedding so that she could have new ones brought in to get rid of the stench of Carter.

“You do realize that you’ll be sharing a bed with the prince, yes?” Mr. Whitney said as the maids brought in new bedding.

“Not tonight.” Brooke said back with a smirk.  

Mr. Whitney laughed at her words and left her bedroom once the new, clean bedding was placed on the large king size mattress. “I’ll be in the hall.” He hollered.

Good, Brooke thought. Keep Carter and his royal prick away from me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new Brooke Davis/Carter Baizen story! I'm really excited about writing it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Sympathy for the Devil

 

* * *

 

 

It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since Brooke had landed in Eastern America that she was already being called into the Kings Hall for a holo-chat with her parents while her future father-in-law was present. The large room overlooked the skyline of the capital, large windows letting her see the breathtaking view. As much as Brooke hated her situation - she had to admit that the capital was quite beautiful. But she did miss the hills and the valley back home - now that was a view.

Carter walked into the room followed by a few of his own security guards ten minutes after the holo-chat with Brooke’s parents was supposed to begin. Brooke glared in his direction as he entered the room. It was clear by the stern look his father was sending his son’s way that he not amused in the least, Carter only responded by innocently shrugging his shoulders. His Royal Whoreness truly could get away with any-and-everything, it seemed. Carter looked around the room before landing on where she was sitting at the long table, Brooke couldn’t hide her scowl. Carter gave her a smirked and wink before making his way to her to take the open seat next to her.

Brooke repressed the need to gag and instead focused on the round platform where her parents would soon be projected onto. When Brooke had asked Mr. Whitney why her parents wanted to holo-chat so soon, the older man had sighed and told Brooke that the sooner she got out of bed, the quicker she’d find out. She had groaned but did as she was told. She always did, unlike Carter who decided to take his sweet time getting out of bed and left them all waiting.

Were her parents calling to check in on her? To make sure she was being treated well? To make sure she was safe? No, not likely.

When the time came, it was only her father's hologram that appeared on the round platform. Brooke clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes at the fact that her mother still couldn’t be bothered to speak with her - even via hologram.

“Teddy,” King Gregory said with a warm smile. Brooke rolled her eyes at the fact that King Gregory was already calling her father the nickname that was normally reserved for his closest friends and family. “Good afternoon.”

“Good morning, ” Richard corrected with a chuckle. “You forget the time difference, my friend.”  

My friend? Brooke couldn’t help but scoff quietly. Apparently, the only person to hear it was Carter who gave into a small chuckle after she made the noise.

“Shall we get down to business?” Gregory asked Richard before looking back to Brooke and Carter who wore the same annoyed, yet confused expression. Why the hell were they even being involved in this?

“You two will be going on your first televised outing today as a couple.” Richard told his daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law. She opened her mouth to protest, but her father cut her off, probably already knowing what she was going to say. “I know you only got in yesterday -- but the people of Eastern America need to get to know you, Brooke.”

She closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest in a sign of protest. But she’d do as she was told - she always did. It’s the whole reason why she was even sitting here! Brooke had never been able to tell her father no.

King Gregory tossed something to Carter who was surprised by the action and scrambled to catch the object. Brooke smirked at the way his hands fumbled for a moment to hold onto whatever it was that King Gregory had given him -- but her smirk fell when she saw what was in the palm of his hand.

A diamond ring. An engagement ring to be exact.

“What is this?” Carter asked in annoyance as he pinched the diamond ring between his fingers, glaring at the object.

Brooke rolled her eyes. “Have you never seen a diamond, Baizen?” She snarked while looking over at him. He rolled his eyes at her words, probably just as annoyed as she was.

“Your mother measured some of your jewelry that you left here.” King Richard said causing Brooke to turn her attention to her father. “The engagement ring should fit perfectly.”

“Oh, goodie!” Brooke said with obvious fake enthusiasm.  

Carter let out a huff and set the diamond ring on the table, sliding it across the mahogany in Brookes direction. “There.” He glared. “Happy engagement day, sweetheart.” He glared, mimicking her stance by crossing his arms over his chest. Brooke rolled her eyes and moved her arms down so she could pick up the ring and slide it onto her ring finger. She looked back to Carter, but he was refusing to look in her direction.

So damn childish.

Brooke looked to her father and held up her hand, flashing him the ring with a fake smile. “Fits perfectly.”

Her attention was soon turned back to King Gregory as he began to speak again. “I know that the two of you had no say in this courtship - but for the good of both our nation's, I expect a few things from you.” He looked to Carter specifically. “I don’t think I need to say this more than once,” The Kings eyes narrowed on his son as he moved across the room. “But for this alliance to work, you two will need to be committed to each other. There will be no affairs - whatsoever.” His voice was stern and harsh as he moved over to where Carter was seated.  

“The same goes for you, Brooke.” Her father added, his own eyes narrowed in a glare as he looked to his daughter.  

“Well,” Carter sat up a bit and uncrossed his arms from his chest, looking to the hologram of King Richard. “What if we were to be very discreet with our affairs?” He said, a lazy smirk playing on his lips.

His words were almost amusing enough to make Brooke smile at that moment. But she wasn’t given the chance. Instead, her face twisted in horror when King Gregory backhanded Carter for the comment. She let out a little gasp at the hard blow that sent Carter falling back in his seat.

“There will be no affairs.” King Gregory seethed as he looked down at his son. “Do you understand me? Is that clear? ”

Carter clenched his jaw as he wiped away the blood oozing out of his lip. “Crystal.”

Brooke looked away from Carter and to her father's hologram, eyes pleading for him to get her out of this place. King Gregory seemed kind enough to her and his people - but to Carter? Brookes father was an ass - but he had never raised a hand to her. Brooke felt a sense of calm when Mr. Whitney moved to stand at her side, his hand moving to rest on her shoulder. She looked up at him with the same look she had given her father. Help me.

“I can assure you, Your Majesty,” Mr. Whitney addressed Richard. “I will have my eye on the Royal Princess the entire time, nothing happens that I won’t be aware of.” His words held a different meaning - something directed towards King Gregory. You lay a hand on her, you won’t live to see the next sunrise.

She sighed, thankful for Mr. Whitney's presence.

They discussed their schedule for the day and the event that she and Carter would be attending as well as what was and wasn’t appropriate behavior and soon enough, the hologram of her father disappeared and it was only Brooke and Carter left in the room alone.

Mr. Whitney had given her a reassuring look, motioning to the door to let her know that he’d be on the other side of it.

Brooke stayed at the table as Carter got up from his seat and walked over to the large windows.

She didn’t know what to say. If her father had ever hit her the way Carters did - she would be heartbroken, humiliated - a shell of a person. But Carter continued to keep his cocky stance as he moved his hand to press against the window as he took in the view.

“Like what you see?” Carter drawled. Brooke rolled her eyes at his words as she saw his reflection staring back at her in the window. “Or are you just trying to remember me from yesterday in all my full glory?” He smirked.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Baizen.” Brooke said as she got up.

Slowly, Brooke began to pace around the room with the horrid thought running through her head. Would King Gregory hit her? Would Carter hit her? That last thought was what finally made Brooke walk over to where Carter stood after a few minutes of silence between the two. She needed answers.

“Does he do that a lot?” Brooke asked, looking over at his split lip.

Carter let out a scoff of a laugh. “What’s it to you?”

Brooke inhaled deeply to calm herself and keep her cool. Carter was a dick, yes. But no one deserved to be hit by their parents. “I’m going to be living here.” She reminded him, holding up her hand and flashing the engagement ring. “I want to know what I can do to avoid getting my lip split open.”

It was harsh - but she doubted Carter would believe her if she actually showed concern about him. So, she’d make it about herself and let Carter believe she was selfish -- as long as she got the information she needed.

“You don’t have to worry princess,” He sneered as he said the name. “My father prides himself in how he has never raised a hand to a woman.” Carter almost sounded bitter about that. Which left her feeling uneasy.

“And what about you?” She asked arms crossed over her chest in a protective stance. Brooke would not allow herself to be hit by a man - especially Carter! “Because if you do and you ever lay a hand on me I swear to God, I will--”

Carters laughter cut her off from finishing her threat. “The first day of being engaged and you’re already threatening to...what? Have me killed? Chop off my hand?”

Brooke glared. “I was going to go with castration, but those are good, too.”

Carter smirked down at Brooke as he turned to face her. “As much of a spoiled little brat you are,” He was beginning to cause Brookes blood to boil. She pressed her lips together in a thin line to keep herself from screaming at him and calling him much worse names. “-I would never hit a woman. ”

He sounded sincere. Brooke just hoped he was true to his words.

Brooke looked to Carter's lips when she noticed a little bit of blood dribbling out of the cut. She frowned and shook her head. “I have this...medicine.” She told him. “It’s a Western American remedy that conceals any cut...no matter the size.”

Carter narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. “I don’t need your pity, princess.” He glared. “And I sure as fuck don’t want any of your Western American medicine.” He stormed off, body pushing past hers in a huff.

“Asshole.” She mumbled as the door slammed shut behind Carter. It wasn’t long before she felt Mr. Whitney’s presence in the room. “I’m fine.” Brooke told him.

“Do you want me to rough him up?”

Brooke had to laugh at that. She knew he was only kidding, but it still made her feel better. “I think that’s illegal.” She then frowned. “And...I think he was roughed up enough today.” Brooke commented, slowly turning to face Mr. Whitney.

Mr. Whitney nodded his head. “I’ve heard rumors but...I hadn’t seen it firsthand.” The older man moved forward and over to where Brooke stood by the windows. “But I assure you; the same will never happen to you.”

She smiled softly and gave his arm a squeeze. “Thank you.”

 

  


* * *

 

  


Brooke didn’t know what she was expecting. But this certainly was not it. Their first televised official outing as a couple -- she thought it would be at an art gala or some important party not a stroll around the park with drones following them from above. The prince of Eastern America and the princess of the West were protected by a force field but Brooke made sure to wear the coat she had been given by her father. Mr. Whitney was behind the couple along with the rest of the security team he had put together and Carters guards were in the front of them, making sure there was no threat coming their way. Totally normal.

“Can they hear us?” Brooke asked in a whisper as she and Carter strolled down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

He ducked his head and chuckled causing Brooke to look over at him with a raised eyebrow and fake amused expression, “No,” He said while his face was still hidden. “But they can read lips.” oh, that explains why he had ducked his head. To keep the cameras from reading his lips.

“Noted,” Brooke said with a chuckle as Carter looked back up. “Have you enjoyed living here?” She asked, trying to look as interested as possible when the truth was she could give a rats fucking ass.  

“I’ve never known anything else.” Carter said back to Brooke.

She looked up at him in surprise. “You’ve never left Eastern America?”

He shook his head. “I’ve traveled around the nation with my family but that’s as far as I’ve gone.” Carter said as they continued to walk, occasionally he’d look down at her and smile and Brooke, only for a moment, understood how women could be so easily charmed by him. Because when Carter smiled at someone the way he was smiling at Brooke, it felt like she was the only thing in the world that he could see. Brooke wondered when he learned to perfect that.

“There are these islands in Western America,” Brooke began to speak to Carter. “-They used to be one of the states before the war - they are gorgeous. I used to go every Christmas until I was fourteen.” She swallowed hard and forced a smile, trying to pretend that she didn’t wish she could escape to those islands right now. “So green -- and the ocean!” Brooke laughed. “Oh god! The ocean was so blue and clear and warm!”

When she looked back up at Carter, he actually looked interested in what she was saying. His eyes were full of wonder and Brooke saw something in them that she saw in her own reflection earlier this morning - desire to leave Eastern America.

Carter licked at his lips as he looked down at Brooke, he ducked his head so that the cameras couldn’t read his lips. “If I kissed you right now for the cameras -- would you hit me?”

Brooke grinned and when he looked back at her, she moved closer to him, slowly inching up till her lips were pressed against his cheek lightly, letting them linger their so she could whisper in her ear. “The only time you will ever kiss me is at our wedding.” Brooke spoke while smiling for the cameras.

Carter chuckled and nodded his head once she pulled away. “Noted.” He smirked.

They continued their walk, speaking about useless things while the cameras were focused on their faces and then saying what they were actually thinking when their lips were hidden from prying eyes. Carter showed her around the large park that was once known as Central Park and after about an hour and a half, Mr. Whitney walked up to the two of them and whispered in Brooke’s ear.

“The queen would like the two of you to return to the Palace.” He spoke in a low tone. Though she was confused, Brooke smiled and nodded her head. When she looked at Carter, his guards were likely telling him the same thing. Carter turned them so their backs were facing the cameras, quickly saying; “Don’t worry, my mother isn’t half as bad as my father,” before the drones were in front of them again.

A car belonging to the Royal Guard pulled up and Brooke repressed an eye roll as Carter helped her into the car, his hand lingering on her lower back much longer than she would have preferred. Once inside the car, Mr. Whitney and one of Carter's security team members joined them. The windows were tinted the darkest shade of black Brooke had ever seen, keeping the cameras from being able to see into the vehicle.

“So, princess,” Carter drawled as he leaned back in his seat that was across from her own. “I have to attend a party tonight and you being my bride-to-be, will be joining me.”

She huffed out a laugh. “Oh really?” He smirked in response. “Let’s get things straight, Baizen.” Brooke leaned forward, an intimidation tactic she learned from her father. “ You do not tell me what to do. I am not your possession, I am a living breathing person. Unlike the things that usually open their legs for you -- I have something called self-respect. And I won’t be treated like arm candy for you to show off. I’m the damn Princess of Western America before I am any ones fiancée.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “It’d be wise for you to remember that.”

Carter licked at his lower lip while smiling at Brooke. “Please darlin,” He sat forward too, “Save some dirty talk for the wedding night.”

Brooke’s brows pinched together in frustration. Nobody spoke to her this way. Nobody challenged her -- every man she had ever been with was too afraid of the consequences of speaking back to Brooke. But Carter? He had no fear. And why would he? He was the damn prince and future King of Eastern America. He had more power than she ever would and that infuriated her.

When they got back to the Palace, the queen was waiting for them on the main floor with a group of people accompanying her. And from the look of them, Brooke knew right away that they were stylists. She’d been made up by enough stylists that Brooke could spot one while being blindfolded. There was a certain aroma of confidence that stylists had and Brooke didn’t blame them. They sure as hell knew what they were doing (or, at least they did in Eastern America.) Brooke had no idea what they were about to make her up to be.

“I am so glad you’ll be attending tonight's event with my son,” The queen told Brooke as she stayed frozen in her seat, watching through the mirror as two men and a woman fiddled with her hair, whispering to themselves on what they wanted to style it up as. “It gives me hope that he’ll actually behave himself.”

Brooke couldn’t help but let her annoyance get the best of her. “Well, it’s not like I have much choice.” She said under her breath, but it was clear that the queen had seen her from the wide eyes and raised brows.

The queen surprised Brooke by laughing. Brooke quirked her brow up as she looked at the queen's reflection in the mirror. “Your mother warned me that you really don’t hold anything back.”

Brooke felt her stomach drop and frowned. The queen had spoken to her mother? When? Before she had arrived or after? Queen Victoria could speak with her daughters soon-to-be-mother-in-law but not her own daughter?

“It’s a good trait.” Queen Lydia told Brooke upon seeing her reaction. “Especially when it comes to dealing with my son.” She then smiled, moving to stand in front of Brooke. “Between you and me…” She looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Carter deserves to get knocked down a peg or two.” That made Brooke give a genuine smile. But the queen soon frowned. “He does have a wonderful heart.” Queen Lydia told Brooke softly, pressing her hand to her future daughter-in-law’s cheek. “I hope someday you’ll see that.”

Brooke forced a smile and nodded her head. “Perhaps.”

Perhaps she would see a different side of Carter in time, But Brooke wished nothing more than to escape Eastern America and run far enough away that her father would never be able to find her. That is what she wanted.

Freedom.

  


 

* * *

 

  
  


They walked into the party together but Carter's interests seemed to be elsewhere, leading him to eventually walk away from Brooke without so much as a warning. The building they were in was beautiful. Carter had surprised her when they only spent an hour at the actual party before he grabbed her hand and took her to the ‘ real party’ -- that’s what he had called it. And Brooke understood once they were underground. The whole club was lit red and had the faint smell of a scent Brooke hadn’t smelt in a very long time. Cigarettes. Both Nations had banned the nicotine companies from selling cigarettes but it seemed that only Western Americans followed this law. Her eyes scanned the room and she was met with the blank stares of all the people in the room. She recognized the look; they were all high. But...much more than Brooke had ever seen anyone get. What had they taken? And where could she get some?

Brooke looked across the room and spotted Carter speaking to a leggy blonde in the corner of the large club.

“Uh oh.” Someone moved to stand next to Brooke. She looked over at the woman with a raised brow. She had dark brown hair, almost black that fell to the middle of her back, stick straight. Her lips were painted a dark shade Brooke couldn’t make out in the red lightning and she wore a necklace with the letter ‘G’ centered right in the middle of her chest. The woman's hands were placed on her curvy hips as she looked to where Brooke had been looking earlier. “You better go get your man before S gets her claws into him again.”

Brooke looked over at Carter again, watching as the leggy blonde touched his chest gently, tugging at his tie. “Who is that?” Brooke asked the woman standing by her.

“Serena van der Woodsen AKA the love of Carter Baizens life.”

That surprised Brooke and caused her head to whip in the direction of the woman speaking. Carter had actually loved someone? “Are they together?”

The woman laughed at Brookes question. “Hell no!” Brooke raised her brow at her response. Had Carter worn the woman's patience as much as he already had Brookes? “S and Carter were together for like...ever. Two years, I think.” Really? That was her definition of forever? “-But the whole time, little miss blondie was rolling around the sheets with Carter's best friend.”

Brooke blinked in surprise. “She cheated on him and yet he’s still,” She turned to face where Carter stood and motioned to the way he was eating up everything Serena was saying to him, allowing her to run her fingers down his jaw as she bats her eyelashes at him with an inviting smile. “That!” Brooke looked back to the woman.

She shrugged. “What can I say? The heart wants what it wants. Carter loves Serena but everyone knows that Serena never truly loved him -- she only loved the idea of someday becoming the Queen of Eastern America. And Carter is dumb enough to fall for her bullshit every time.” The woman then turned to face Brooke. “Georgina Sparks.” She held out her hand for Brooke to shake.

It almost made Brooke laugh. No one had ever been so...informal with her. This Georgina didn’t bow or even address her as her title. It made Brooke smile. She shook Georgina’s hand and chuckled. “Brooke Davis.” She introduced herself. Her attention turned back to Carter. “-Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Brooke walked away from Georgina and in the direction of where Carter was currently being led.

Serena had him by the tie, pulling him towards an exit. No, he did not get to break the rules. If she wasn’t getting any he wasn’t getting any. That’s for damn fucking sure. Just as Serena opened the door, the blonde woman's eyes widened when she saw Brooke stalking over to them and quickly dropped Carters tie.

Brooke gave her the fakest smile she had ever given and then tapped Carter on the shoulder. He looked back at her, his eyes completely dazed and unaware of what was even going on. Damn, Serena sure did have him under her spell. There was only one way to ensure that Carter didn’t leave with Serena and even though Brooke hated having to do this, she did.

Her hand wrapped around the back of Carter’s neck and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. It took him a moment, but Carter soon responded to her kiss. His mouth moved eagerly against her own, tongue licking at her lower lip and his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him. Brooke opened her eyes and watched as Serena glared before storming off. She began to pull away from Carter only to have him chase her mouth and press his lips to hers again causing Brooke to gasp in surprise. He used that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth and even though she really didn’t want to like what was happening - God, Carter really knew what he was doing. It wasn’t until her fingers tugged at Carter's hair, eliciting a groan from her fiance that she finally managed to pull away and compose herself.

The arranged couple looked to each other, both breathing hard with kiss-swollen lips.

Carter swiped his tongue across his lips and blinked at Brooke. “I thought you said that the only time I was going to kiss you was on our wedding day.” He reminded her but there was no playfulness in his tone or a smirk on his lips. He looked genuinely surprised by Brookes actions.

Brooke licked at her own lips and nodded her head. “Well,” She cleared her throat. “I wasn’t going to be humiliated by you sneaking off with your ex-girlfriend to cheat on me.” Brooke stated, crossing her arms over her chest.  

He shook his head, “It wouldn’t have gotten that far.” Carter said, sounding sure of it. But Brooke really doubted that. She knew girls like Serena and they always got what they wanted.

“It was a rule your father set and even though I despise you…” His eyes narrowed in a glare as his brows furrowed. Brooke sighed. “I don’t want another repeat of what happened this morning.”

Carter continued to glare. “I told you that I don’t need nor want your pity.”

Brooke rolled her eyes. “Get over yourself and pull your head out your ass - or better yet, pull your head out of Serena’s ass. Your neck is not the only one on the line here. We have a duty to hold and I am not going to let you fuck us over by not being able to keep your dick in your pants.”

She watched as Carter’s lips twitched up in amusement. “Is that jealousy I detect in your voice?” He smirked.  

Brooke scoffed. “You wish.” She said but couldn’t help but smile at Carter.

He chuckled and shook his head before looking back at Brooke with a serious expression. “We should get home, princess.”

Brooke was more than happy to agree and didn’t put up a fight when he took her hand in his and led her out of the club. On their way out, Brooke spotted Georgina who had a smirk on her lips as she held her drink in the air, toasting the princess. Brooke chuckled and winked at her newest ally in Eastern America.

Mr. Whitney and Carter’s security team were waiting for them outside of the underground room for the prince and princess and with the team surrounding them, they walked out of the building and into the city. The car ride back was silent and even as they walked into the palace the silence followed them.

It wasn’t until Mr. Whitney escorted Brooke to her quarters that the silence was broken. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Your Highness?” There was an edge in his tone Brooke hadn’t heard before.

She looked over her shoulder at Mr. Whitney and chuckled. “You sound concerned.”  

“Only for your safety.” He replied.

Brooke stopped once they were at her door. “I know how to handle myself with Carter, Mr. Whitney.” She said, already knowing that his concern had everything to do with his Royal Whoreness himself. “That is one thing you do not have to worry about.”

Mr. Whitney did not look like he believed her. “Goodnight, Your Highness.” He said with a sad smile before turning his back on her. Brooke frowned, looking at his back for a moment before she turned around and walked into the room.

The kiss meant nothing. Less than nothing! And it wasn’t like Mr. Whitney even knew about the kiss -- right?  It was just a way to keep Carter away from Serena.

 _You were just protecting him._ Or at least that’s what she chose to tell herself.

Brooke didn’t like that thought. Mostly because she knew it was true. Brooke was protecting Carter from himself and the wrath of his father once he found out about Carter sneaking away with Serena. There were eyes everywhere in the palace and Brooke did not doubt that everywhere they went -- someone was watching them for the King. If his Royal Majesty caught word of Carter starting things up with Serena again...Well, Brooke didn’t even want to think about what he would do to his son.

_Why do you care? You want out of this anyway?_

She sighed as she stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. I don’t care about Carter or what happens to him -- he’s a grown man and can make his own mistakes and pay for it in the end. It is not my job to protect him, she told herself while washing the night away.

_Sure, keep telling yourself that._

“What a bitch.” Brooke muttered to herself at the inner debate she had going on with herself right now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kudos/comments are always appreciated!


	3. Regret or Guilt?

* * *

 

 

Tonight was Brooke’s first official dinner with the whole Royal family of Eastern America. It only took two weeks into her staying with them to gather everyone together. The King had been away on business and Carter snuck out each night before dinner to do God knows what -- and it was normally just the Queen and Brooke who shared a quiet meal together. But now that their youngest was finally home from her vacation in the southern part of Eastern America, the family gathered together to celebrate. Brooke now sat awkwardly next to Carter as they waited for their main course to arrive, the room completely silent. Brooke looked over at the entryway of the dining room and saw Mr. Whitney’s back facing them. She frowned, wishing that her only friend could join them as her guest. 

“You’re s’thuper pretty.”

Brooke looked across the table at the little girl who was the first to break the silence at the table. She smiled at the young girl -- Caroline Baizen. She was four years old and had the kindest heart Brooke had ever seen, she had only spoken with her once or twice since she had gotten home, but the little girl with the cute lisp had stolen Brookes heart within the first thirty seconds of meeting her. Caroline was about the only Baizen that Brooke felt comfortable with.

“Thank you very much, little princess.” Brooke smiled at Caroline who carefully adjusted her plastic tiara on the top of her head. Brooke leaned closer to the table, motioning with her index finger for Caroline to follow suit. “But I have to say,” She whispered, pretending that only Caroline could hear her in that moment. “-I think that  _ you  _ are the most beautiful person in this room.” She said with a wink causing Caroline to giggle. Lydia and Gregory chuckled in response.

Carter shifted in his seat and let out a groan. “Is it almost ready?” He complained, looking over to the door where the kitchen staff would be bringing them their meal. Carter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Brooke’s eyes fell on the King, worried that his son had done something that warranted another blow to the face.  _ Why do you care? _

But the King surprised Brooke with his response to Carters question. “--I was just about to ask the same question.” He said, looking down to his wrist to check the time. “I have a meeting I have to attend that starts in an hour.” The Kings voice was laced with irritation, his eyes going to the door Carter had just been looking.

Carter made a noise and Brooke looked over at him, seeing his lips twitch up in a smirk. Something his father had said was amusing to him.

Lydia sighed and shook her head, “Perhaps you can cancel your meeting this  _ one  _ night so we can enjoy a dinner together with our future daughter-in-law, Gregory.” The queen spoke annoyance in her voice.

The King glared at his wife and Brooke looked to Carter for some sort of answer. But he only continued to smirk, amused by it all.

“I’m sure that we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other over the years.” Brooke said, wanting to make peace. It was something she had been doing since she was a little girl with her parents. She just wanted to ease the tension between the family she’d soon be joining.

The King smiled at Brooke, “I appreciate that, Brooke.” He said while getting up from his seat. Lydia glared at her husband and Carter let out a scoff.  _ Okay,  _ she had clearly taken the wrong side in this argument.

_ Fix this,  _ she urged herself.  _ Fix it now, make everybody happy. _

“Though,” Brooke said when the King turned to leave the table. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, letting out a sigh of annoyance. “I would love to hear more about the history of the Baizen family coming into the throne.” She remembered when King Gregory had shown her around, the man boasted about the history of Eastern America, but he had never said anything about how  _ his  _ family came to get the throne. Surely he’d love to tell that tale as well.

That seemed to perk King Gregory up. The man grinned and sat back down in his seat. “Well, that is quite the story to tell.” He chuckled and began to tell the tale of how his lineage.

By the time Gregory explained that he was the fourth generation of Baizen men to rule over Eastern America, their first, second, and third course had already come and gone and they had been sitting there listening to the King speaking for the last two hours.

“Your lineage has quite the interesting tale.” Brooke forced a smile, looking over at the queen briefly who gave her a grateful smile, causing Brookes forced one to falter into a genuine smile.

Brooke looked down at her plate when their fourth and last course was brought to them. A famous Eastern American dessert.

“And hopefully,” The king started just as Brooke took a bite of the dish, “-Yours and Carters children can carry on my families legacy.”

She choked on the food.

Carter cleared his throat awkwardly and moved his glass of water over to Brooke, motioning for her to take a drink. “Well father, we can only hope that we can live up to your expectations.” Carter said while Brooke gulped down his glass of water.

King Gregory narrowed his eyes at his son and Brooke could see his temper starting to flare. “Carter,” Brooke moved her hand to rest on top of her fiance's, surprising him. “I was wondering if you could show me around the palace.” Her eyes were wide as she spoke, a way for the man sitting next to her to take the hint and get her the hell out of the room.

“That’s a fantastic idea!” Lydia said happily. “Carter darling, you should show Brooke the upstairs suite that you two will be living in after the wedding.

Without even realizing she was doing it, Brooke squeezed onto Carters hand. The mere thought of her living here for the rest of her life absolutely terrified her. She didn’t want to be the future Queen of Eastern America -- she did not want to be Carters bride. She wanted to go home. She looked over at Carter and saw him watching her carefully, face pinched together in confusion as she squeezed onto his hand again without realizing it the more Lydia spoke about the renovations they were being made to the suite.

“Of course,” Carter said and got up from his seat, moving to pull Brookes chair out so that she could get up as well. “If that’s alright with you, father?” Carter asked once Brooke was standing next to him.

“You two have fun.” Gregory said with a smile, probably thinking that the two were finally warming up to one another.

_ Nope. _

They walked out of the room and Brooke glanced at Mr. Whitney briefly, giving him a little nod to let him know that she would be fine on her own. He made a face but went off on his own; more than likely going to watch Brooke from security headquarters in the palace.

Carter continued to walk forward, causing Brooke to pick up her pace to catch up with him. “Will you slow down -- I can’t exactly speed-walk in heels.”

Her fiance ignored her when he stopped in front of the elevator, waiting for the large metal doors to open. Brooke stood next to him in silence, the second ticking by felt like hours as they waited for the elevator to arrive and Brooke thanked the heavens when the doors finally opened. They both walked into the elevator and when the doors closed, Carter typed something into the keypad and Brooke watched as the numbers on the wall dropped lower -- not higher.

She frowned, looking over at Carter. “I thought you were showing me to the suite?”

Carter continued to look forward but Brooke could see his lips twitch up in amusement. “You  _ really  _ want to go see our future prison?”

Brooke blew air out of her nose in amusement. “Not any sooner than I have to, if we’re being honest.” She admitted.

The elevator doors opened and Brooke felt a chill run down her spine as Carter walked out and into a large chilly room that was completely empty. “What is this place?” Brooke asked, stepping out of the elevator as well as she followed after Carter.

His chuckle bounced off each wall and suddenly Brooke felt very unsafe, wishing she would have told Mr. Whitney to come along. “Don’t worry, princess -- you’re safe.” He spoke sensing her distress. She rolled her eyes at his words, not feeling the least bit safe. But she continued to follow him anyway until they reached a room at the very back of the room that led them down a flight of stairs into a wine cellar.

She smiled and shook her head. Of course Carter was going to go find alcohol. The room was filled with various bottles of wine and liquor. Brooke looked around and noticed that there wasn’t a security camera in place in this area.  _ No wonder why he likes it. _

“Is this where you disappear to every night?” She asked him, taking a seat on the ground next a shelf holding hundreds of bottles of bourbon.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Carter smirked down at her and she raised her brow up at him in challenge. He chuckled and nodded his head. “I’ve been coming down here since I was a kid.”

Brooke understood. She had a place she would hide away from her parents and their staff in her palace in Western America. “I had one of these places,” She admitted. “Unfortunately it wasn’t stocked full of booze.”

Carter grabbed a glass that Brooke recognized and she raised her brow in surprise. “I thought it was illegal to ship alcohol from Mexico across the border into Eastern America?” She said in amusement as he poured two glasses of tequila.    

He rolled his eyes before handing Brooke her glass, sliding down to sit next to her. “It is.” Carter admitted. “After Mexico sided with Western America -- the first King banned any trade deals from the country. But not before smuggling thousands of bottles of tequila on a shipping container and had them brought from the gulf to the capital.” Carter admitted just as Brooke took a sip of her drink, wincing at the bitterness of it. “You’re drinking smuggled tequila from about roughly 456 years ago.” He smirked as Brooke made a face, sticking out her tongue.

Nevertheless, she took another drink of the alcohol. “Do you wonder what it was like back then?” Brooke asked Carter after swallowing a large sum of tequila, leaning her head back against the shelves. “When there was only just one country.”

He let out a bitter laugh. “Well, if this whole marriage for the sake of an alliance thing works...we’ll find out.” Carter gulped down more of his drink before he looked over at Brooke for a moment. She frowned and looked down at her drink.  _ If  _ it worked. It  _ had  _ to work. Their parents would force it to work -- she’d be stuck in this Hell for the rest of her life with no means to escape. She heard the sound of Carter swallowing more alcohol, giving into a little wince as it went down. “You really want out of this, don’t you?”  

She huffed out a laugh at his words. “My opinion has never mattered before -- I doubt it does now.” Her voice was full of bitterness, needing to take another drink of the tequila to wash it down. “I didn’t ask to be born into royalty and I  _ certainly  _ didn’t ask to be used as a pawn to bring the two nations back together.” She said after swallowing the liquid. Carter took a large gulp of his drink and now barely even winced at the burning it caused, Brooke moved her head a bit to look at Carter, noticing the scowl on his face. “Do you want out of this?” She asked -- because surely Carter couldn’t  _ seriously  _ be okay with all of this, right?

Carter let out a huff of a laugh at his own question repeated to him. “Well, just like you, princess -- my opinion has never mattered before and I doubt it ever will.” He brought the glass to his lips and drank more.

She frowned at his words. “Someday it will.” Brooke said, her voice growing softer.  _ Blame it on the alcohol,  _ she told herself.  “When you’re the King.” Carter looked over at her and narrowed his eyes while he stared, almost as if he were trying to figure her out. “-If there are King still around after the two nations become one again.” Brooke added, raising her glass to her lips and took a large gulp of tequila, not enjoying the burning sensation it still caused while going down.

“Do you want to be my Queen?” He asked her as he turned his body to face her. “If there’s still a monarchy after the two nations become one again -- would you want to be my queen?”

Brooke tilted her head, noticing the glassy look in Carters eyes. He was already drunk. She supposed drinking alcohol aged over four hundred years ago would do that. “The only way this whole thing works is if we’re married, Carter. I’m stuck with you.” She said with a little smile.

He looked at her for a long moment, moving his hand up to caress her cheek. Brookes eyes widened and she couldn’t help but inhale sharply when his thumb began to stroke her skin. At her reaction, Carter smirked. “You like me.”

Brooke rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away from touching her face. “You’re drunk.”      

He chuckled, “Your ice cold heart is starting to thaw.”

She started to grow irritated.  _ How dare he?!  _ Why did Carter think that he could speak to her this way?! It was absurd! And it only left Brooke growing more frustrated. “There is no thaw because my heart is not ice cold -- it just doesn’t like you.” She snapped, her harsh words causing Carter to glare at her. She sighed when he quickly drank the rest of his drink in one swig and set the glass down hard on the ground. “Carter,” She said when he got up from the ground, wobbling to the exit. “Dammit, Carter -- wait up.” She pushed herself off of the ground and followed after him.

She had to hurry to catch up with Carter before the elevator doors closed, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling when she finally made it inside. It seemed as though she was finally starting to feel the effect of the alcohol as well. Brooke steadied herself, hands still gripping onto Carters shoulder to stand up right. It was until she felt Carters hands resting on her hip, squeezing lightly, that Brooke finally looked up at him slowly. “Why’d you kiss me that night?” He asked, eyes still glassy.

_ Nope. No, no, no, no. _

Brooke took a step back, dropping her hands from his shoulders and shook his head. “If you cheated on me that night your father would have found out.” She straightened the ends of her dress to distract herself. “And I know what happens when you piss your father off.”

Carter stepped forward. “Why do you care?” He asked, hands moving to rest on her hips again.

Brooke looked up and glared. “I don’t.”

He shook his head. “You do. I saw it in your eyes that morning after the holo-chat with your parents. You were worried about me.”

Brooke swallowed hard, anger filling her. She pushed her hands against Carters chest and gave him a slight shove so that he was no longer holding onto her hips. “I don’t give a fuck what happens to you, Carter -- and I sure as hell don’t care if your father smacks you around. You’re a prick and deserve it.” She glared.

Hurt, anger, and betrayal flashed in his eyes and Brooke instantly regretted her awful words. But before she got the chance to apologize, the elevator doors opened and Carter lifted his chin and squared his jaw and pushed past Brooke. “G’night, princess.” He sneered before walking out.

Brooke sighed, throwing her head back in frustration.  _ Dammit,  _ she didn’t really mean what she told Carter, he didn’t deserved to get smacked around by his father -- but he had pissed her off. And the tequila! Tequila always made Brooke a total bitch -- it brought out every horrible side of her. But she  _ really  _ didn’t mean the things she said to him.

The elevator doors closed and Brooke slumped down the wall onto the floor of the elevator, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulled them close to her chest. Everything was starting to spin and if the elevator didn’t stop moving soon, the staff would have to clean up her puke off the floor.

The elevator doors opened and when Brooke looked up at who was getting onto the elevator; she was met with the disapproving eyes of Mr. Whitney.  She squinted her eyes and looked past him, seeing that they were on the same floor she had been on when Carter left the elevator.

“Have I just been riding up and down this whole time?” She groaned, holding onto her head.

Mr. Whitney sighed. “The elevator hasn’t moved since the prince got off, Your Highness. You’ve just been sitting on the floor.”

She frowned and moved to stand herself up only to have Mr. Whitney catch her before she could go stumbling out of the machine. “I don’t believe you.” Brooke said in a pout. Mr. Whitney moved Brooke to lean against the wall of the elevator as he typed into the keypad after the doors shut. “I was mean.” Brooke said, slumping down the wall again.

“That tends to happen to the best of us, Highness.” He told Brooke as he moved to lift her up again, letting her arm swing over his shoulder to keep her upright.

“No, I was  _ really  _ mean.” Brooke sighed. She shook her head. “I don’t like who I am here, Mr. Whitney.” She said, voice breaking slightly. “I just want to leave.”

Mr. Whitney didn’t speak, he only picked Brooke up in his arms once the elevator doors opened and walked down the long hall until he reached the door that leads to her private corridor. The older man helped Brooke into bed, taking off her high heels and rolled her on her side slightly before crouching down so they were eye level. “I know this is a big adjustment and the prince is a selfish little prick...but this is your duty, Your Highness. I know you never asked for this but you do,” Brooke frowned at his words, her vision starting to blur. “Get some sleep. I’ll have a remedy ready for you in the morning.”

Brooke felt a tear roll down the side of her face as she slowly nodded her head, lip jutted out as she tried to hold back sobs.

Mr. Whitney left Brooke for the night and she silently cried herself to sleep.

She didn’t know if she was crying because of the alcohol or because of the awful things she said to Carter -- or maybe it was just because she wanted to be home.  _ Yes, that one.  _ It was the only reason that made sense to cry about.

Because she didn’t care about Carter.

Not one bit.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Carter woke up with a large glass of Eastern American remedy for the ill; or in his case, hungover. He moved up slowly in his bed and reached for the glass, bringing it to his lips once it was in his hand. Within five minutes his body would feel like it was ready to run a marathon. But until then, he’d stay in bed and let the drink do its magic. 

The sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door caused Carter to groan loudly.

_ “Pleas-th, Carter, can I come in?” _

Carter sighed when he heard his little sisters voice, dragging himself out of bed and grabbing a shirt as he made it to the door. Caroline grinned when her big brother opened the door, running into his room as he pulled on his shirt. She jumped into his bed and Carter moved to sit on the edge of the mattress. “What are you doing awake?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Caroline giggled. “It’s  _ lunch  _ time, Carter.” She lisped.

He gave into a half smile as he rolled his eyes. When he looked back to Caroline, she was frowning. “What’s wrong?”  

She looked to Carter. “Daddy didn’t come home las-th night.”

Carter sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“And,” She said only to stop before finishing. Carter looked over at Caroline and raised his brow. She made a face and then looked down at her hands. “I think Brooke is sad.”

Carter could give less than a fuck if Brooke was upset.

“I heard her crying last night.”

That caused him to pause. Carter looked to his little sister and saw the sadness on her face. He saw how much Caroline seemed to care for Brooke -- she was the first person who actually took the time to get to know her. It was something Carter had noticed. When Caroline came home and was introduced to Brooke, the woman actually listened when Caroline told her about her vacation -- she asked questions and seemed to actually enjoy the little jokes his four-year-old made. Even if they were cringe-worthy.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” He tried to brush it off, not wanting to care about Brooke after what she had said the previous night.

“She hasn’t left her room either.” Caroline sighed. “And she promised me that we’d go on a walk to the park today.”

Carter bit down on the inside of his cheek as he closed his eyes. He hated seeing disappointment in his little sisters eyes. “Go get dressed,” Carter told Caroline. “I’ll take you to the park.”

Caroline grinned. “Really?”

Carter smiled with a nod. “Go on, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

The four year old jumped off his bed and ran out of his bedroom faster than he had ever seen her run before. He chuckled while shaking his head and walked into his bathroom to wash up before he took her to the park.

_ Why was she crying?  _ It couldn’t have been about him -- Carter doubted she felt any remorse for what she had said to him last night and it wasn’t like he had said anything cruel back to her. She was just dramatic and clearly couldn’t handle her liquor.  _ Why do you feel guilty?  _ His conscious asked him, annoying him further.

After he cleaned himself up, Carter left his quarters and went to find Caroline. He rode the elevator down to the main floor and found that his little sister was not alone. He froze after stepping out of the elevator when he saw Brooke crouched down a bit so she was eye level with Caroline, smiling as the little girl talked animatedly.

When the elevator doors shut, both Caroline and Brooke looked over to him. His little sister grinning when she saw him, and Brooke instantly looking away, avoiding his eyes. “You’re here!” Caroline said happily as she jumped up and down. “Now you both can go to the park with me!”

He looked over to Brooke and watched as she stood herself up, fixing her jacket a bit before looking down at the little girl. “Care,” She said her nickname affectionately, surprising Carter.

“ _ Pleaaas-th _ !” Caroline lisped, folding her hands in prayer as she looked up at Brooke who smiled while shaking her head. Carter couldn’t help but smile too, seeing that his sister already had Brooke wrapped around her little finger.

After a moment, Brooke looked to Carter and swallowed hard. “If you’re brother is okay with it...I don’t mind.”

Carter looked at her for a long moment before Caroline ran over to him and tugged at his jacket. He looked down at the little girl and playfully glared at her. “Fine.” When he looked back to Brooke, she let out a breath, looking somewhat relieved to hear his answer. Carter took Caroline's hand in his and walked over to Brooke. They stood their awkwardly, not knowing how to leave the building together. The woman had her security team, along with Caroline's already waiting for them outside, and Carters two loyal security guards were waiting just a bit behind him to leave the palace. Carter looked down at Brookes hand, watching as she flexed her fingers, waiting for him to make the first move.

But Caroline beat him to it. She dropped his hand and moved so she was standing in the middle of them, the little girl now holding on to both of their hands. He watched from the corner of his eye as Brooke smiled a little, letting out an amused little huff.

They walked out of the palace and headed to the cars, all of them blinking to try and adjust to the lights of all the cameras flashing once the barrier went down so that they could safely leave the grounds. Carter helped Caroline into the car, and then pressed his hand to the small of Brooke's back to help her in as well. Her body tensed for only a second before relaxing. Brooke looked over her shoulder at Carter and gave him a soft smile before she slid into the car.

“Will they be following us?” Brooke asked quietly once Carter got into the car and the doors were shut.

Carter chuckled. “You really think they’d give us privacy?”

She gave into a huff of a laugh. “No.” She answered. Carter watched as Brooke began to flex her fingers again and knew what she must be thinking.  _ They needed to put on a show.  _ “Look, Carter,” She turned her head to look at him. “I’m sorry about last night.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not like what you said was a lie.” Carter looked over at her and smirked. Brooke shook her head at him, eyes soft as her lips formed into a frown.

“No,” She disagreed. “None of what I said was-”

“It’s fine, princess.” Carter tried to tell her but she stopped him again.

“-No, it’s not!” She argued. “Dammit, Carter,” Brooke sighed. “You don’t deserve to be treated that way.” She told him. “And the only reason why I said those things was because you’re so damn frustrating.” Brooke admitted. “But the only way we’re going to survive this is if we’re on each others team.” Her eyes met his and Carter felt his pulse quicken from the fierceness in her eyes. He sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

“I know I can be a royal jackass,” Carter admitted. “-but…” What was he supposed to say? There was no excuse for his behavior -- he was supposed to be the future king and he still acted like a foolish child.

Brooke chuckled when he still couldn’t think of something to say. “I’m not exactly a walk in the park either, Carter. We never asked for this but it’s where we are...so,” She held her hand out to him. “Together? As a team?” She gave him a soft smile.

Carter nodded his head in amusement and laced their fingers together. “Together.” He agreed.

She wasn’t the hardest person to have a good time with. Carter actually enjoyed her company. Brooke was absolutely gorgeous so that was a perk. But he knew he needed to be careful. He watched with a smile as she played with Caroline in the park, laughing whenever she’d chase his little sister causing the girl to squeal in excitement. When Brooke looked over at him and smiled, her felt his stomach clench, surprising him.

Yes, he was attracted to her. As previously mentioned; the woman was gorgeous. But when he watched Brooke with his little sister, he couldn’t help that the attraction started to grow. She was so kind to Caroline -- something his ex-girlfriend hadn’t been.

Serena van der Woodsen was many things. Good with kids? No. He remembered her snapping at Caroline when she’d tug on her dress or interrupt her while she and Carter were speaking. Serena was beautiful, had a laugh that was infectious, amazing in bed. But she never treated Caroline with an ounce of kindness. But Brooke seemed to already love his little sister -- he could see it in the way she played with Caroline.

His little sister was one of the only people in his life that Carter cared for. And he saw just how important Brooke was to Caroline. And it made his heart beat rapidly and stomach clench in a pleasant way knowing that the woman he was being forced to marry was at least good to his sister.

“Caroline says you she can beat us in a race,” Brooke hollered, motioning for him to come over as she smiled. “You wanna take that challenge?”

Brooke was a challenge.

But the way she smiled at him -- the way her green eyes shined. Yes, he wanted to take on that challenge.

Carter smiled and hurried over to where they were standing. “Alright, Care, on three. One...two...thr,” He didn’t get a chance to finish before Brooke picked Caroline up in her arms and ran forward at a fast pace causing Carter to chuckle. “Cheaters!”

He let her beat him mostly for the sake of Caroline who did a little dance when Brooke set her down and Carter admitted defeat. They stayed in the park for another hour before Brookes bodyguard came up to them and told them they needed to get back to the palace.

Carter watched as Brookes face fell and was quick to grab her hand. “Care, how ‘bout we let Brooke in on our Thursday night tradition.”

Brooke looked at him with a quirked brow and then down at Caroline who nodded eagerly while smiling. She chuckled and looked back to Carter as Caroline ran forward and over to her main bodyguard, tugging on his arm until he lifted her up in his arm and carried her away.

“Are you going to tell me about this Thursday night tradition?” Brooke asked as she started to walk forward, tugging Carter along with her.

He chuckled. “It’s a Baizen family secret tradition -- well, two Baizen secret tradition.”

Brooke nodded her head, understanding that it was a secret tradition only between him and his sister. “Wow,” Brooke chuckled, “I feel a little honored.” She teased with a smirk and Carter felt his stomach clench again. He swallowed hard and Brooke raised her brow at him. “Are you okay?” She asked.

He nodded, forcing a smile. “Good.” Carter spoke honestly. He then began to tell Brooke about how every Thursday night he and Caroline would go down to their private theater and set up the room with pillows and blankets and have a movie marathon. Carter told her about how Caroline would usually end up falling asleep around the third movie and he’d tuck her in and watch whatever movie he wanted to afterwards. “If there’s a movie you want to watch, we can get it set up for you.” Carter told her, looking over at her as they walked towards the cars.

“You wanna have a sleepover?” Brooke said in amusement, one brow quirked up as she smirked. Carter playfully rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

“ _ With  _ Caroline -- so whatever dirty thoughts you have in your head right now will have to be put on hold.” He smirked back at her, letting go of her hand as they walked to the car, his hand dropping to rest on her lower back again to help her get inside.  

When he got into the car, Brooke looked over at him and spoke in a low tone so Caroline could not hear. “I thought I told you that nothing would be happening between us,”

“Until the wedding. I remember.” He smirked. “I’ll keep my hands to myself if you can.”

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed. “You’re insufferable.”

He grinned, feeling much better than he had when he woke up. Carter was glad that he had gone to the park with Brooke and Caroline. He had wanted to tell Caroline no when she said that they could all go, still angry with Brooke. But when he looked into her eyes he could see that she did regret the things she said to him the night before and he couldn’t deny that he felt a pull towards her and no matter what she had said; there was still a part of him that wanted to spend time with her.

_ Dammit,  _ how did he end up having feelings for his fiancee?

  
  
  



	4. Keep Your Friends Close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FC: [Reyes Tomás](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/755056693753225420/)

 

* * *

 

 

Brooke truly had been sorry for what she had said to Carter, it was stupid and said out of anger and she regretted it the moment she had said it. The flash of hurt in Carters eyes was what kept her up most of the night, unable to stop the tears from flowing or the loud sobs that followed. Everything had hit her that night – the fact that she was engaged to a man she did not know, a man  who spoken to her in a way no man had before, who left her flustered and pissed off at the same time. Carter Baizen was a lot of things, some good, some bad, some surprising and some not so. Brooke had wanted so desperately to continue on hating him, But the moments where it was only the two of them, he showed her a little bit of the _true_ Carter. And Brooke witnessed it even more the day she had spent with him and Caroline at the park. He was so good to the little girl, so soft spoken, attentive, protective, but most of all; _loving_ . Brooke knew without a doubt that the only person who Carter truly loved in the world was Caroline Baizen. The little girl had no expectations of him that he might not reach, he could never disappoint her, she adored him. Perhaps that’s why he seemed so free around the little girl? Carter didn’t put on his tough, playboy attitude with Caroline – in fact, the four-year-old told Brooke that Carter had joined her for multiple tea parties. Something _no_ playboy would be seen doing. Brooke had watched the way Carters cheeks had flushed and how he had closed his eyes in embarrassment. But Carter didn’t chastise Caroline for telling Brooke something that he had _clearly_ wanted to keep private. It seemed as though he was a good man. _Well,_ he was a good man around his little sister. It surprised Brooke how she now found herself hoping to see more of that side of Carter.

Maybe she’d see more of that side of him tonight? The day was ending and as Brooke walked down the long halls that would lead her to the home theater, her stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing the more caring side of Carter again.

When they all had arrived home as the sky started to turn a few deep shades of pink and purple, Brooke had excused herself to go get ready for the evening, telling the Baizen siblings that she’d find her own way to the theater. Brooke had looked over her shoulder and spotted Carter staring after her, a soft smile on his lips as he watched her leave. It made her stomach clench and her cheeks heat and she _hated_ feeling that way. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it as well. She needed a few moments to collect herself before she spent anymore time with Carter -- because the way she had caught him looking at her earlier in the day...it left her feeling breathless.

Carter was attractive, she was adult enough to admit that and yes there were times that Brooke thought about how it wouldn’t be so unpleasant to kiss him again but she...she didn’t _want_ to want him. Brooke was stubborn, no one would ever disagree with that statement and she had promised herself that she’d hate Carter forever and never fall for his charms. But it had only been two weeks into her stay here and she was starting to wonder if she could keep that promise.

The sound of Caroline giggling caused Brooke to smile softly as she followed the noise, heart pounding in her chest when she heard Carter laughing as well. When she made it to the room, Caroline jumped up and down in excitement when she saw Brooke standing in the doorway. “I _told_ you sth’ed come!” Caroline said with a laugh while pointing at Carter.

Brooke smirked upon hearing Carolines words and stepped into the large area. “You had doubt?” She questioned Carter when she walked up to him, hands resting on her hips as she lifted her eyebrow in a challenge.

Carter shrugged his shoulders and smirked as well. But he didn’t answer her question.

 _Flirting is harmless, it’s not like he has you pushed up against the wall yet -- no, not yet. Not ever!_ She mentally argued with herself. Brooke was thankful when Caroline started talking, keeping her mind from straying to what it might feel like to be with Carter.

“-We’re gonna watch a _really_ old movie!” Caroline said, tugged on Brookes hand and pulled her away from Carter. “It’s about a princ’thess who does-thn’t know that she’ths a princ’thess and s’the meets a boy in the wood’ths and they fall in _looove_ ,” She sang that last part causing Brooke to laugh.

“Sounds very interesting.” Brooke said as they made it to the hoard of blankets and pillows that were set up in front of the wall made entirely of a screen so that they could view their movie. “What’s this movie called?” She asked while moving to sit next to Caroline.

“S’thleeping Beauty.”

Brooke smiled, recalling reading that fairytale in one of the books that had been placed into a protective vault, along with various other stories, to be protected from any threat of destruction on the West before America split into two nations. “I like that one.” Brooke said with a smile.

“You’ve s’theen it?” Caroline pouted, it was clear that the little girl had wanted to show Brooke a movie she had never seen before.

“I haven’t seen the movie,” Brooke moved her hand to cup Carolines cheek. “I’ve only read the book.” Caroline's eyes widened in excitement. Brooke smiled and dropped her hand from Carolines cheek and fixed the little girls plastic crown. “Maybe someday if you ever visit Western America, I can show you the book.”

“Yes’th, pleas’th!” Caroline grabbed onto Brookes hand and gave it a squeeze.

When Brooke looked over at Carter, he had a frown formed on his lips, eyes showing disappointment. “Are you going to be joining us?” Brooke questioned him, sensing a change in his demeanor.

He nodded his head and moved to sit on the other side of Caroline. “Start the movie” He commanded and the screen lit up as the movie began. Brooke smiled, liking the technology in this room. But when she looked back at Carter, he had his arms crossed over his chest and his brows were pinched together as he focused on the screen.

Caroline ended up falling asleep just as the ending credits began to start and the room was filled with the sound of instrumental music playing loudly all around them. Brooke looked over to Carter again to see him absentmindedly swiping his index finger against the tablet sitting in his lap that he had pulled out fifteen minutes into the movie. Brooke was just about to open her mouth to say something when Carter stopped her. “You don’t have to stay.” He grumbled, keep his eyes trained on the screen. “Caroline isn’t going to wake up for the rest of the movie so there’s no point in you staying.”

Brooke held back her scoff. Instead, she got up from where she was sitting and moved to stand in front of Carter. “What crawled up your ass?” He rolled his eyes at her question. Brooke couldn’t repress her scoff this time, “Just when I was starting to think that you were actually a decent person-” She muttered under her breath, more mad at herself than him in that moment. She was an idiot to think that he’d be decent after Caroline was no longer awake.

“-Don’t make promises to Caroline that you can’t keep.” Carter cut her off, setting down his tablet and looking up at her with narrowed eyes. She blinked, not understanding what the hell he was talking about. “You told her you’d show her a that stupid book one day in _Western America_.” He sneered as he said the word.

“-And?”

He let out a bitter laugh. “Are you dense?” He asked and Brooke felt anger rise in her chest. “Our countries are _enemies_ right now. No one wants this marriage to happen aside from our parents -- if Caroline ever stepped foot in Western America they could,” He inhaled sharply and shook his head, looking away from Brooke.

Brooke frowned, seeing the the pain in his eyes. “This...whole thing,” She said as she moved to sit next to Carter, her body facing his. “It’s to bring the two nations together again -- there won’t be a Western or Eastern America anymore and even if the marriage doesn’t solve anything...I would _never_ allow any harm to come to Caroline.” She made her voice serious, wanting him to know that it was the truth. _“Ever.”_ She stressed.

Carter looked to Brooke and licked at his lower lip, eyes latched onto hers as he swallowed hard. “Why do you care about her?” He asked.

Brooke smiled and shook her head. “How could I not?” She asked him, his question ridiculous to her. “She’s the sweetest little girl I’ve ever met. Funny, smart, caring -- I’m sure she could make the coldest-hearted man smile with her cute little lisp.” Brooke said with a chuckle. She looked over to Carter and saw him smiling softly back at her and felt his hand gently wrap around her own. Brooke swallowed hard and looked away from Carter, slowly pulling her hand away from his. “I should get back to my quarters.”

But he grabbed at her hand to stop her. “No,” Carter said as Brooke looked back to him. “Stay...please?”

Brooke raised her brow in amusement. “I thought you said there was no point in me staying?” She smirked.  

“Just,” His thumb rubbed against the top of her hand. “Stay.”

Brooke nodded slowly and moved a bit away from him to return to her spot next to Caroline, but Carter kept a firm grip on her hand and tugged her back to him and, instead of sleeping on the other side of Caroline, Brooke threw caution to the wind and didn’t put up a fight, allowing Carter to pull her body down to his where she fell asleep snuggled into Carters side with her head against his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the sound of his heart beating lulling her into the best sleep she had had since arriving in Eastern America.

  
  


* * *

 

  


Mr. Whitney did _not_ look happy when she woke up to find him staring down at her snuggled with Carter on-top of the piles of blankets in the home theater. Brooke had blinked at him and groggily sat up to look for Caroline only to find that she was already gone.

“The princess woke up hours ago and informed her mother that the two of you were still asleep. _Together._ ” Mr. Whitney narrowed his eyes at Brooke.

Mr. Whitney was making no effort to keep quiet and Carter groaned at the noise, pulling Brooke even closer to his body and moving his hand up her side underneath her shirt. Mr. Whitney looked like he was about to have a stroke at any minute so Brooke sat up causing Carters hand to drop on the ground with a thud. “Ow,” He complained, only opening one eye as he looked at Brooke. “What are you doing?”

She looked down at him and then back up at Mr. Whitney. Carter followed her eyes and chuckled upon seeing the man's expression. “You do realize that we’re engaged, right?”

Brooke glared at Carter, pinching his chest causing the man to yelp. Mr. Whitney was only looking out for her -- Carter had no reason to be a dick. “Dammit, princess,” Carter said with a chuckle. “Warn me when you want to start getting rough.”

Brooke rolled her eyes and threw her head back in annoyance.

“The King and Queen would like the two of you to meet them in the crown room.”

Brooke felt Carters body stiffen at the mention of his parents. She moved her hand to where she had pinched him and gave it a light pat before holding her hand out for Mr. Whitney to grab so that he could pull her up off the ground. “Nothing happened.” Brooke told him as she walked with him out of the theater. “It was completely harmless.”

“Yeah,” Carter said, following behind them. “If something had happened i’m sure the whole tower would have heard Brooke.”

Brooke looked back at him and glared. “You’re sick.” She said with a shake of her head.

“I’m joking, princess.” He smirked as he caught up to them. “Mr. Whitney is the sick one.” Carter commented. “Honestly -- my little sister was right next to us.”

“Enough.” Brooke said, rubbing her temples to try and ease the headache that was already forming. “Mr. Whitney, do you have any idea why the King and Queen want to see us.” 

He nodded his head but didn’t say a word, seeming to irritate Carter. “And you’re what? Just gonna keep it to yourself?”

“Yes.” Mr. Whitney said, ending the conversation.

Brooke couldn’t help but smile at that. Together, they walked to the crown room where the King and Queen were waiting for them. “Darlings, please, join us.” Queen Lydia said as she motioned for Brooke and Carter to come forward. “We have exciting news.”

“Exciting indeed.” King Gregory said with a smile as he pressed down on the tablet he held in his hands and soon enough the news was being projected right in front of them in 3-D. Brooke listened carefully as the woman on the news spoke about how Mexico and Eastern America have now come to an agreement to start trade-selling for the first time since what was once known as the country; _America_ , had split into two separate nations. _“Mexico once sided with Western America when the two separate nations were formed but it seems now that the Western Princess is marrying into the Eastern royal family -- Mexico is willing to put aside their differences and begin a partnership with our Nation.”_ The woman spoke and Brooke looked over at the King to see him grinning as he watched the news. _“-Though some might not agree with the marriage between Prince Carter and the Western Princess, it seems as though Mexico's love for her is a factor in why they agreed to this deal with Eastern America.”_

The projection disappeared and the room grew quiet until the king spoke. “This is big.” He told them. “Starting business with Mexico will only cause our Nation to prosper -- Kings in the past have tried to make peace with the country but all failed.” He told them. “This opens up so many doors for us. First Mexico and hopefully next South America. Soon each country will put aside their differences and not fight against our two nations becoming one country again.”

Brooke didn’t know what to say -- Mexico had _no_ love for Eastern America. In fact, there had been threats made against the Nation when news got out of the engagement. They wanted nothing to do with the Nation that once shut them out completely and now they wanted to make peace? Because of _her_?

Brooke had visited Mexico many times, first going at the age of ten and falling in love with the country and all its people. She even had dual-citizenship after becoming a western american ambassador for the country -- the first real job her father gave her as princess.

“You two will be going to Mexico in less than a week.”

“-What?” Carter said in shock. “They hate us.”

“They love _Brooke_ .” The king reminded Carter, leaving a feeling of unease in the pit of Brookes stomach. “And because of their love for her -- they will learn to love you as well. You are her fiance after all.” _They’re using me,_ Brooke thought. The king turned to face Brooke. “I hope that the closeness you and my son have recently shared will continue on in this trip.” He said his words slowly, more of a demand than a request.

Brooke forced a smile and nodded her head. “Of course.”

The Queen discussed all that Brooke and Carter would be doing while visiting Mexico and on the very first night that they would arrive, they would be attending a ball thrown by the Mexican president, Enrique Tomás of Mexico, a man who had been running the country for the last four years, a man who adored Brooke and her family -- and the father of Reyes Tomás, who was basically the Carter Baizen of Mexico and someone who had frequented Brookes bed numerous times in the last four years. _Yeah, that won’t be awkward at all._

When Brooke and Carter were excused, they went on their separate ways and Brooke hurried up to her quarters to holo-chat with her best friend, someone who knew about Brookes past with the president's son; Rachel Gatina.

The redhead cackled when Brooke told her what was happening. “This is not funny, Rach.”

 _“Oh, no -- it’s fucking hilarious, Brooke.”_ Brooke frowned at Rachel's words and the red head rolled her eyes. _“What does it even matter?”_ Rachel asked. _“You don’t even like Carter, the last time I saw you you referred to your fiance as satan re-incarnated -- won’t it be nice to sneak away from the douchebag and have a little fun with Reyes?”_

“I’m not,” Brooke shook her head in frustration. “I’m not going to _cheat_ on Carter.” Brooke hissed. “It’s been made made very clear that we can not engage in any other sexual activity outside of our little union.”

That caused Rachel to smirk, her brow quirking up in interest. _“Oh, is that so? So how is the bad boy prince in bed? I’ve always wondered if all the stories are true about his...Royal apentage.”_

Brooke couldn’t help but laugh at that. “We haven’t had sex.”

_“Bullshit.”_

“I swear.” Brooke told Rachel. “I’m not letting him touch me until the wedding night and that will be the last time.” _Liar_ , Brooke thought and quickly shook the voice away.

She didn’t want to admit that she was starting to see a different side of Carter that most of the world didn’t get a chance to see and that she really liked it. But Because she talked such a big game back home about hating him for the rest of her life and being absolutely disgusted by the man, Brooke would look like an absolute fool if she told Rachel that the night before she had fallen asleep in his arms and that it felt so natural that a part of her didn’t even want to get up when she saw Mr. Whitney standing above them. Or how she didn’t hate the fact that she could still smell the scent of his cologne on her shirt and she _really_ did not want to tell Rachel that she had already kissed the man and that it was a _very, very, very_ good kiss. The only reason she had kissed him in the first place was to try and stop him from going into a back room with his ex and even though she was sure Rachel would see that as a plausible reason to kiss him -- Brooke would never hear the end of it.

“Besides, he’s still obsessed with his ex-girlfriend and according to my only friend in Eastern America -- she’s basically perfect.”

Rachel scoffed. _“Nobody is perfect, Brooke.”_

“Serena van der Woodsen is.” Brooke rolled her eyes. “I caught a glimpse of her at a club and she’s fucking gorgeous -- it’s a little annoying.”

Rachel was quiet for a moment and Brooke knew what she was doing, she was looking up the perfect blonde to judge for herself. The red head made a face; _“Eh, you’re hotter.”_

“I mean, obviously.” Brooke smirked, playing cocky just for fun. That’s what she loved about her friendship with Rachel. The playfulness and just how much she laughed while they were together. It also helped that Rachel wasn’t afraid to speak her mind with Brooke, but she also knew when to hold her tongue.

Carter’s inability to not hold his tongue while talking to Brooke was what frustrated her in the beginning -- now it only left her flustered. Not even Reyes spoke to her the way Carter did.

Reyes was soft and gentle with his words and a damn animal in bed and that was one of Brooke's favorite things about him. It had surprised her the first time she let him into her bed and Brooke couldn’t help but wonder what the sex would be like with Carter. Would he be as wild as Reyes or tender and loving? Could he go marathons or would it be a two pump and dump. She made a face, _that would be awful._

_“Earth to Brooke?”_

“Hm?” She looked back to the small hologram of her friends face.

 _“Did you hear what I said?”_ Rachel asked, Brooke shook her head, she hadn’t even heard her friend speaking while she day dreamt about what sex with Carter might be like. _“My dad is going to Mexico next week as well for this joyous event which means that I’m going to try my hardest to convince him to take me along with him.”_

“Your father is going?” Brooke said in surprise. The man was not allowing Rachel to visit Brooke  in Eastern America -- he hated the fact that the marriage alliance was even happening and spoke out about it publicly. Why the hell would he want to go?

_“I know, right? He spoke with your father after criticizing him and I guess now he’s trying to suck up to him by showing his support.”_

It was odd, but Brooke focused on the fact that there was a chance she might be able to see her best friend again. “You better do your damn best at trying to convince your Dad to go -- like, even agreeing to a fucking marriage or some shit with whomever he chooses.”

Rachel laughed at that. _“If it comes down to that...fine.”_

 _Good,_ Brooke thought. Because everything was so goddamn confusing for Brooke right now and she didn’t think she could face being in Mexico with Carter _and_ Reyes alone.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


A week had passed and Brooke had only seen Carter _once_ during that time. His days were occupied with Spanish lessons and learning the history of the country they were now on their way to, being taught about their culture and way of life for the last seven days hours on end. It wasn’t surprising to Brooke that he was in an unpleasant mood when he stepped onto the jet -- but she had at least thought he’d sit with her. Nope, Carter went into the back room yelling at the staff and security not to bother him until they landed and Brooke was left by herself.

Rachel managed to persuade her father in allowing to her come with him to Mexico so at least Brooke had that to look forward to. The jet ride was short, thankfully, and before sun even began to set they were descending into Mexico City.

“The Queen has outfits set out for you and the prince, Your Highness,” A woman in charge of the publicity of their trip told Brooke, motioning over to the room that Carter was currently locked away in. She groaned but sat up from her seat and made her way over to the room, knocking on the door only to be told by Carter to _‘fuck off,’_

“Unlock the damn door, Carter -- I need to get dressed before we land. The press will be waiting for us.” Brooke told him, listening to the sound of the bed in the room shifting and moments later, Carter opened the door and headed back to the bed. Brooke rolled her eyes and walked inside, locking the door behind her after closing it. He didn’t speak, he only plopped back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. “Why are you pouting?” Brooke asked.

He scoffed. “I’m not _pouting_.” He snapped at Brooke.

“Sulking?” She teased, trying to get him in a better mood before they had to face the cameras. Brooke headed over to the closet and pulled out the dress that was marked for her to wear to tonight's events. She looked over it, admiring the evening gown she had chosen for out the ball, fingers gliding down the red fabric. It was a nice almost crimson shade, with a plunging v-neck halter top, the bottom was done in layers of chiffon and silk, in the front by the left leg was a high slit that was covered by a thin layer of the chiffon. It was gorgeous to say the least. Brooke had always been told that she looked best in red; Reyes had even said that once; she traced over the dresses neckline with her fingers, it was deep and though she really didn’t mind her assets being on display, the thought of Carter seeing her in it kind of terrified her. But honestly, it was also kind of the reason why she had chosen that dress over the others the Queen had picked out for her.

She jumped a bit when she felt Carters hand press down on her hip from behind, his breath hot against her skin. “I’m not _sulking_ ,” He moved past her and walked into the closet. She frowned at his shitty attitude.

“You’re acting like a dick -- care to share why?” Brooke asked, her tone no longer kind and teasing, just annoyed and frustrated. She hung up her evening gown and walking further into the closet to follow after Carter who was shrugging off his jacket before he grabbed the dress shirt that had been picked out for him to wear for the press. Brooke had convinced the Queen to let her bring items from her own personal closet, saying that that if she walked off the jet looking anything else but herself -- the people of Mexico might see it as the Royal family trying to make her into something she wasn’t. And that it would not sit well with them and the focus would be on the way she was dressed up and not what was truly important, which was creating peace between Eastern America and Mexico so that the transition of the two countries working closely together will go smoothly.

He turned around and face her, taking off his shirt and Brooke had to force herself to keep looking at his face and not down at his exposed chest. She pressed her hands to her hips and waited for him to answer, but he remained shirtless and slowly walked over to where Brooke was now standing. “Is it true that you used to date the president's son?” He asked, looking down at her once he was standing in front of her, not leaving much space between them.

Brooke rolled her eyes, _seriously -- this is what has him so pissy?_ “We didn’t _date._ ” She looked up at Carter with a glare.

“Someone told me that the reason Mexico loves you so much is because you were fucking the president's son before we got engaged and that they hoped that you two would marry and he’d become the next King of Western America and that your two countries would merge together.”

Brooke couldn’t help but let out a laugh at his accusation. It was absolutely ridiculous. “Who the _hell_ told you that?”  

He glared down at her. “Were you, or were you not fucking the president's son before we got engaged?”

She rolled her eyes. “What does it matter?”

“Yes or no, Brooke.”

God, he really was a pain in the ass and Brooke knew that if she didn’t just tell him the truth she’d never hear the end of it -- that they’d be stuck on this goddamn plane while he threw a fit until she told him the answer he clearly already knew. Which was that, _yes,_ she had fucked the president's son -- but that the rest of his accusation was absolute bullshit.

“Fine! Yes!” Brooke answered, she watched as Carter’s clenched his jaw in anger and she couldn’t help but want to scream at him in that moment. Why was _he_ mad at her? “But guess what -- _we_ are engaged. It’s not me and Reyes doing a little publicity tour, it’s _us_. And whoever is telling you all of this is clearly just trying to get in your head so that you’re off while we’re on this trip.”

He shook his head. “She wouldn’t do that.”

Brooke raised her brow. “ _She_?”

He glared down at Brooke. “Serena.”

“Oh my God!” Brooke laughed, barely believing what she was hearing right now.

Seriously? Not only had that woman tried to seduce Carter at the club which would of ended in him fucking her and later getting punished by his father -- but now she was trying to get him to fuck up on this trip too by telling him about Brooke and Reyes? Brooke was going to need to sit down with this bitch and have a serious talk.

“What?” He spat out.

She shook her head in frustration. How could he be _so_ dumb? How did he not see what Serena was doing? “You’re acting like a spoiled brat because your _ex-girlfriend_ told you that once upon a time ago I used to sleep with Reyes -- you hear the irony in this, right? _You_ are still talking to your ex, _you_ nearly went into a back room with her and cheated on me not even twenty-four hours after we first met -- you’re welcome for stopping you by the way and saving you a beating from your father!” She spat out.  “But somehow i’m that bad guy in all of this and _you_ are the victim?” Brooke couldn’t help but scoff. “Yes, Reyes and I had a sexual relationship but it never went past that and I had no intention on ever marrying him. Not to mention the fact that my father would have never agreed to a union between us anyway.” She added. “I’m here with _you_. And despite your shitty attitude, I’m going to put on a smile when we walk off this jet and hold your hand and act like you aren’t a total asshole because we are engaged and unlike you, I’m not going to be tempted to cheat. Reyes is my past, and like it or not; you’re my future. So get your shit together.” She pushed him against his chest and grabbed the out picked out for her to wear for their arrival.  

Carter didn’t respond. In fact, he stayed in the closet while Brooke laid her clothes out on the bed while calling for her team to come inside the room to help her perfect the outfit, shouting for Carters team as well to help him with his own outfit.

They were simple clothing items but Brooke knew how important appearance with to Queen Lydia and even though she was fucking _livid_ with Carter and his shitty attitude right now -- that didn’t mean her future mother-in-law had to suffer for it. And knowing Carter, he’d go out looking like shit instead of put together just because he was angry with Brooke. And she was not going to allow that to happen.

“Do you still love him?” Carter asked, now standing on the other side of the room being styled as Brooke was being shielded by her team as she changed into her outfit.

Brooke looked over the shoulder of one of the men standing in front of her, blocking her naked body from Carter. “ _No_ .” She stressed to him. “I was never _in_ love with him to begin with.”

Carter continued to look at her. “Have you ever been in love before?” He asked as Brooke bent over a bit to pull up the pants she chose to wear, slowly making her way back up so that he could see her again after he asked the question.

 _Maybe,_ she thought as Lucas Scott's’ face came to her mind. _Maybe that was just puppy love?_ She wondered. “Do you still love Serena?” Brooke asked him instead of answering his question.

Carter swallowed hard and looked away from Brooke. But before he could answer, Mr. Whitney walked into the room letting them know that the press was waiting. They didn’t speak while the stylists quickly put them together for the cameras, the room quiet except for the whispers from the men and women working on them.  

 _He didn’t answer,_ Brooke thought to herself as she let her team put on the finishing touches of her makeup. _He’s still in love with her._

God, she did not get it. Maybe she really hadn’t ever been in love -- because Serena van der Woodsen still had Carter by the neck and it seemed that she was capable of making him do incredibly stupid things -- like ruin their engagement and the merger of two countries becoming one. Was that love? That someone would stupidly risk everything for that other person? Because if that was love...it seemed that no one in the world had ever truly loved her.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Carter gripped tightly to his glass of champagne, still haven’t even taken a sip of the liquid. When they had stepped off the plane Brooke had grabbed his hand and together they walked through the flashes of all of the cameras but did not say a word to the other, only put on the smiles they had been taught since they were old enough to comprehend words. When they got into the car with two Mexican diplomats, Brooke continued to hold his hand, thumb stroking against his skin lightly making him feel a bit at ease. But the more she did it, the more he realized that she was only doing it because there were people in the car with them -- not because she wanted to help ease his nerves. Any other time he would have pushed her hand away in anger upon realizing that. But he liked the feeling of her thumb rubbing against his skin, he liked the way her hand fit in his and he enjoyed the intimacy of it all.

Even though he knew she was faking it.

Brooke was speaking in Spanish to a small group of men and women, Carter only understanding about every other word, not being able to contribute much to the conversation. He hadn’t known how fluent Brooke was in the language, it impressed him. And she did look absolutely breathtaking in the dress she was wearing and Carter had all but gaped at her when she walked into their shared room wearing the dress. She wore her hair in loose curls and Carter had wanted to run his fingers through them when they sat in the car alone on the way to the ball but stopped himself because he knew Brooke was still not happy with him.

 _Not happy for your shitty attitude or because you couldn’t answer whether or not you’re still in love with Serena?_ A voice mentally chastised him.

“Rachel!” Brooke said suddenly, a large grin forming on her lips as she dropped Carter's hand and ran towards a women with long red hair wearing a very revealing dress who opened her arms wide for Brooke to jump into. He had no idea who this _‘Rachel’_ was but Brooke seemed incredibly happy to see her given how tightly she was hugging onto the woman. He smiled politely at the small group of people Brooke had left him with and spoke the one phrase he memorized; _if you’ll excuse me,_ the only one that really mattered to him. It was a way to politely tell someone that he was leaving and hope that they’d understand that he had no intention of coming back.

Carter made his way over to where Brooke stood, now being examined by the red headed woman who spun Brooke to check out her dress, giving into a low whistle causing Brooke to laugh. And then the woman spotted him, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

Brooke looked over her shoulder and spotted him too and inhaled deeply before pulling Rachel forward. “Carter, this is Rachel, my best friend.”

He raised his brow in surprise. “You had friends?”

Brooke rolled her eyes and muttered something in Spanish to Rachel causing her to laugh loudly before looking to Carter and making an expression that read nothing but annoyance. “Have you seen Reyes yet, Brooke?” Rachel asked, speaking in English this time causing Brooke to tilt her head at the woman and give her a clear look that told her to shut up, But Rachel did not listen. “I saw him earlier today and he says he has something special for you.”

Carter rolled his eyes, jaw clenching as he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from saying anything he’d regret. Or, really, anything that would get him even more in the doghouse with Brooke.

 _“Princesa!”_ Someone spoke in Spanish from behind them, a masculine tone and when Carter looked over his shoulder, he saw a man around his age walking up to where they were standing, his eyes only on Brooke. Carter looked over to Brooke and watched as she smiled softly. The man pushed past Carter and pulled Brooke to him, pressing his lips to Brooke cheek, “Mi alma,” He cooed, caressing her face with his hand now.

Carter felt jealousy fill him and had to fight the urge to grab the guy, who he easily assumed was Reyes, by the back of his neck and throw him away from Brooke.

“It’s good to see you, Reyes.” Brooke smiled as she pulled out of his touch, stepping past him to stand next to Carter, grabbing a hold of his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Reyes turned around to look where Brooke was now standing and looked at hers and Carters joined hands. The man looked up to Brooke with a raised brow and a smirk. “This is my fiance, Carter Baizen, the prince of Eastern America.”

The man said something in Spanish too fast for Carter to catch but given the head tilt Brooke gave him and the way she tensed, Carter knew it must be about him. So, being the possessive and immature man he was, Carter let go of Brookes hand and moved his arm to wrap around her waist, tugging her to his side and held out his free hand for Reyes to shake. “Nice to meet you, man.” He smirked, the hand on Brookes waist squeezed causing Brooke to look over at him with a look of amusement.

Reyes shook Carters hand. “It’s nice to meet you, too.” He looked back to Brooke and smiled. “Princesa, may I be honored with a dance?” Reyes asked, moving his hand out only to pull back and look to Carter. “Only if it is okay with your fiance, of course.”

Yes, Carter was very aware that Reyes had yet to address him by his title, either not addressing him at all of referring to him as Brooke fiance. It was an intimidation tactic and if he really thought something as small as that was going to make him lose his cool -- the man _really_ didn’t know just how well Carter learned to conceal his anger while growing up with his father. The king insulted Carter on a daily basis and knew exactly what buttons to press to make him break -- but Carter was always in control. Yes, he’d snark back at his father and usually get hit in the process for speaking back to the king, but he never lost his cool.

Brooke looked to Carter, eyes still full of amusement by his behavior and the woman raised her brows up, almost as if she were challenging him to say no. “I don’t mind sharing her for a dance.” Carter looked back to Reyes. “I get her for the rest of the night.”

Rachel let out a loud scoff and Carter could hear Brooke chuckling lightly before moving towards Carter and pressing a kiss to his cheek, whispering in his ear, _“Seriously?”_ Brooke smirked as she pulled away and took Reyes hand.

Carter _really_ regretted giving Reyes his blessing to dance with Brooke as soon as the music started and the two began to sway together.

“God, they really do know how to heat up a room.” Rachel moved to stand next to Carter. “I’m surprised the whole building isn’t burning to the ground right now from all those sparks.” He rolled his eyes at her comment but continued to watch his fiance dance with the man she used to sleep with. He watched the way said mans hand wandered all over Brooke's body and _really_ had to stop himself from going out there and grabbing Brooke away from Reyes and socking the guy in the jaw. Instead of doing that, Carter swallowed nearly all of the champagne in the glass he was holding.

“Your Highness?”

Carter looked over his shoulder to see a woman standing behind him, hand placed on her hip as she smirked up at him. He looked back over to Rachel to see that she had left his side, now talking closely with a man a few feet away, hand pressed against his chest as she laughed.

He looked back to the woman, eyes focusing on her face, she had midnight black hair and light brown skin, her lips were painted a dark shade of red and her eye makeup was nearly as dark as her hair, making her brown eyes look almost gold. She said something to him in Spanish that he didn’t understand and soon enough, she had taken his hand and was leading him away from the crowd of people.

Once they were alone in a long hallway full of paintings, the woman backed him into a wall, she smirked and ran her finger down his chest. Carter shook his head and moved forward, trying to push the woman away and go back into the room. But she gripped onto his wrist and brought his hand to her mouth, pressing a kiss to his now open palm. “Stop,” He told her, feeling odd.

Carter remembered feeling this way once -- it was at a club he had gone to with one of his father's friends sons where he had first tried the drug that was very popular in Western America. He remembered how it made him lose all control of his common sense back then and that if it hadn’t been the fact that he was the prince of the country, he would have gone to prison for the damage he had caused in the club.

Carter blinked when suddenly his wrist was being tugged as the woman was somehow being yanked away from him.

“Seriously!?” He recognized that voice. “You can’t control yourself for more than five minutes?”

Carter tilted his head to the side as his vision began clearer and he saw that Brooke was standing in front of him and the woman was being escorted away by Mr. Whitney. He moved his hand to touch her face and Brookes eyes changed from anger to worry.

“Dammit,” Brooke said in a whisper as she looked to where Mr. Whitney was disposing of the girl. “Call his security team -- we need to get the hell out of here before anyone sees him in this state.” Carter closed his eyes only to open them when he felt hands caress his face and the soft sound whisper of Brooke saying his name. “You’ll be fine.” She assured him.

He heard the sound of people speaking Spanish coming near them and before he could watch them round the corner, Brooke pressed her lips to his and his hands automatically found her hips, gripping onto them tightly as he kissed her back lazily.

Brookes hand moved to the back of his neck as she turned her own face to the side, hiding his in her neck while she giggled. “Stay there,” Brooke whispered in Carters ear, pressing soft kisses to the side of his face while her fingers ran through his hair.

Carter heard the sound of his security team coming from behind Brooke and he felt them gathering around them and Brooke pull back a bit, wrapping her arm around his waist to help him stand upright.

“Just breathe through your nose, okay? It helps.” She told him in a whisper. “I want to know who the hell that woman was and who she came with.” Brooke hissed to the people around them and Carter felt the cold air on his skin now as he breathed in and out through his nose. “You’re okay, Carter.” Brooke said to him now.

That was the last thing he could remember her saying.

  


* * *

 

  


It was a rough night. One where she took care of Carter, making sure he drank a shit ton of water and checked his temperature every half hour while trying to cool him down with wet towels while he shook violently as he slept.

She did _not_ sleep and refused to leave his side. It was her damn fault this happened to him. Brooke should have never agreed to dance with Reyes, she should have stuck by his side the entire night but when she saw how possessive he was acting -- a part of her liked it and wanted to see more of it. So, she ignored her better judgment and danced with Reyes while she should have stayed by Carter's side to prevent something like this from happening.

Mexico had no love for Eastern America and certainly not their prince. Brooke had been skeptical of this whole trip but she hadn’t thought someone would try something on the first night. And she had a feeling that this wasn’t Mexico's doing -- but her own people.

Rachel's father was here. He was against the marriage alliance, still, no matter what he told the King, and Brooke knew the man well enough to know that him coming was not to appease her father, but to do something else. Brooke had thought it was to keep an eye out on her -- apparently it was on other business.

She loved Rachel, _so_ much. But her father had gone too far. Brooke would have to inform her own father of what had happened and the King could decide what to do with him from there.

“Brooke?” Carter whispered and Brooke looked down on the bed where he was laying next to her. She sighed, running her hand through his hair as he continued to blink up at her. “I just wanna hold you again.” He mumbled causing her to frown.

Brooke took in a deep breath before she moved herself from where she had been sitting next to his body and curled into his side, resting her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her body.

“I don’t.” He told her.

“Hm?” She craned her neck to look up at him.

“I don’t.” He said again before his eyes closed again and he fell back asleep.

“Just rest, Carter.” Brooke said, moving her head to rest back down on his chest. “In the morning you won’t even remember a thing that happened.”

_I hope._

Because she _really_ didn’t want him to remember them kissing again. She didn't want him thinking that it was something that was going to continue happening. And if he tried to make a move...Brooke wasn’t sure if she would stop him.  

 


	5. Independence Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta-reader who was able to help me with my spanish translations! I appreciate it!

 

* * *

 

 

**Mexico City, Mexico**

  
  


Carter blinked rapidly, his eyes dry and aching for some reason. He moved his arms slightly, groaning at the weight of them. He had felt feather light earlier; now he felt like his arms weighed seven hundred pounds each.Carter was too hot, his body was slick with sweat and his hair damp. He closed his eyes tight, trying to focus on the sounds near him. He could hear the sound of the wind, birds chirping, and somehow, he could swear he heard the sun as well. Even though knew  it wasn’t possible.

 _“¿Realmente esperas que crea que no tienes nada que ver con esto?” **("** _ **You really expect me to believe that you have nothing to do with this?" _)_ ** He could hear Brooke say loudly from outside the door. Even if he wasn’t messed up he still wouldn’t have been able to understand half of what she was saying. Her tone was fierce as fire and whoever she was yelling at was really getting it.

 _“_ _¿De verdad piensas tan bajo de mi, princesa?_ _”_   _ **("Do you really think that little of me, princess?")**_ Carter rolled his eyes. _Princesa,_ he knew who Brooke was arguing with. Reyes.

 _“_ _Si tuviste algo que ver en esto, Reyes---_ _”_ _**("If you had something to do with this, Reyes---")**   _Brooke was saying but Reyes interrupted her.

 _“-_ _¡Yo no lo hice! Te amo, y por más que odie la idea de que te cases con ese idiota, ¡yo no lo hice!" **("I didn't do it! I love you and even though I hate the idea of you marrying that idiot, I didn't do it!")** _

Carter was starting to pick up a _little_ of what was being said. Brooke was accusing Reyes of something -- probably what happened at the party. _Te amo,_ I love you. Reyes was telling Brooke that he loved her and...that Carter was a _idiot._ Nice. Really nice. Carter pushed himself up off the bed, wincing at the pain in his body but walked across the room where the voices were coming from.

 _"Tú no me amas, Reyes. Sólo crees hacerlo." **("You don't love me, Reyes. You just think you do.")**   _Brooke said.

_"Estás mal. Te amo al igual que tú a mi." **("You're wrong. I love you and you love me.")** _

Carter opened the doors just as Brooke said; _"Reyes, no te amo. Lo siento." **("I don't love you, Reyes. I'm sorry")** _

Reyes hadn’t even noticed Carter was now in the room. His eyes were glued to Brooke, who looked over her shoulder the second she heard the door being opened. His fiancee hurried over to his side, moving her hands to his face to examine him.

“How are you?” She asked.

Carter looked past her to see Reyes glaring at them both. “Better.” He told her. And then to piss Reyes off. He moved forward and pressed his lips to Brookes in a quick kiss. “Now that I’m with you again.” She didn’t fight against the kiss like he thought she would -- but Carter assumed it had something to do with the fact that Reyes was watching them so carefully. Brooke moved her arms to wrap around his shoulders and hugged onto him tightly.

“I’m sorry this happened.” She whispered so quietly that only Carter would be able to hear it. He nodded his head and rubbed the small of her back before looking to Reyes.

“I guess I can’t handle Mexican Tequila.” He said. Brooke dropped her arms from around Carters shoulder and looked up at him in surprise. “I’m not surprised; I’ve never had it before.” He continued on with the lie.

“Do you remember anything?” Reyes asked Carter in english.

“Not much after watching you dance with my fiancee.” He replied, wrapping his very heavy arm around Brookes shoulder and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Well,” Reyes shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m glad you are okay.” He then focused on Brooke."¿Podemos hablar después?"  _ **("Can we talk later?")** _ He asked Brooke in Spanish.

“No.” Brooke replied. “I’m going to be keeping an eye on Carter.”

Carter looked down at Brooke when she lifted her head up to look at him, lifting her chin a bit in, a subtle move he understood that told him; _kiss me._ So, he did just that. Carter leaned down and smiled as he pressed his lips against Brooke in a soft kiss. Nothing too over the top, just a kiss to show Reyes that they were in this together. And he got the message loud and clear.

When Reyes left and they were alone in their suite again, Brooke shrugged Carters arm off her shoulder and walked away from him. He watched in confusion as she walked out of the room, slamming the door shut hard. He rolled his eyes at her behavior and with all the strength he had, Carter followed after her, opening the slammed door and finding her sitting on their bed.

“And you’re mad at me because…?” He asked, not understanding why she was being so hostile now that Reyes was gone.  

“Do you have _any_ idea what might have happened if it wasn’t _me_ that found you with that woman?” She spat out at him. “Why the hell did you even leave with her in the first place?!” She now shouted. “I told you that we needed to stick together!”

Carter scoffed. “Yeah, well, you were a little preoccupied fucking your ex on the dancefloor.” He spat out now.

“You are ridiculous!” Brooke shouted, standing up from the bed and marching over to him. “That was a traditional dance they do in Mexico! If you knew _anything_ about this country aside from their alcohol -- you might know that!”

“Oh, and I’m sure you grinding your hips against his is just tradition?” He countered back. “You sure as hell looked like you were enjoying it.”

“It was a _show_!” Brooke yelled. “Just like the little show I did with you for Reyes -- it wasn’t real! I was too focused on watching you to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid but of course you did!”

“Fuck that! I didn’t ask to be drugged!” Carter yelled.

Brooke scoffed. “You left with her before the drugs probably entered your system! I am _very_ familiar with that drug and it takes time. _You_ left with her clear of mind to do God knows what,”

“--I wasn’t going to do anything with her!”

“What if it was Serena?” Brooke asked him. “Would you have done something if it were her?” He shook his head in frustration. “Yet again I saved your ass from destroying this alliance and creating a fucking war because you can’t keep it in your pants!”

Carter clenched his jaw and looked away from Brooke. “They drugged _my_ drink -- they tried to fuck me up so that I would be put in that situation. This was out of my control. It was this precious country you love so much that could have started a war!”

Brooke looked at him for a long moment before looking down at her hands. “It wasn’t Mexico.” She told him, still avoiding his eyes.

He didn’t understand. “What?” Carter asked, what did she mean _it wasn’t mexico?_ If it wasn’t them -- who the hell was it?

“It wasn’t anyone from Mexico that drugged your drink.” Brooke said, finally looking back up at him.

He rolled his eyes at that, not believing her. “Stop trying to save your boyfriend.”

Her brows furrowed together as her nostrils flared. “It was _my_ people.” Brooke said in anger. “Western Americans were at the party -- they planned on drugging you so that your people would be distracted by a scandal and grab me before anyone noticed.”

Carter took a step back as he blinked in surprise. “What?”

“They were going to kidnap me so that the wedding wouldn’t happen.” Brooke told him. “Not everyone in my country wants peace with Eastern America. My best friends Dad is one of those people, actually.” He watched as Brookes eyes filled with tears, lower lip quivering. “And I just had to tell my father that and...now Rachel's father has been sentenced to life in prison as a traitor to our nation.” Her tears now fell, shaking her head in anger. He watched as she tried to shake away her emotions, putting on a blank face as she looked back at him. But he could see through it. “Thankfully I was able to give Rachel and her dad a heads up so that they could get on the run but...now I won’t ever see my best friend again.” Her tone was dry, detached, and Carter felt instant guilt. She was trying to mask her emotions the way he did. But he saw through it.

Carter slowly walked forward to Brooke as she forced herself to look away from him. “Brooke, I,” He started to say but stopped. What was there to say? If he thanked her, wouldn’t that seem selfish and thoughtless? If he apologized; he’d be admitting that this whole thing was _his_ fault. Which, selfishly, he didn’t want to admit. But Brooke had just done something so big for him -- to protect them. How could he not admit that he was wrong? “I’m sorry.” He put his pride aside for the moment.  

Brooke raised her hands, pressing them against his chest when he was standing in front of her. “Don’t.” She snapped at Carter.

“Brooke,” He sighed, moving his hands to wrap around her wrists gently. “I _am_ sorry.” He said again.

“You being _sorry_ isn’t going to change the fact that I won’t ever see Rachel again.” She glared, yanking out of his grip before she walked away from Carter and out the door of their bedroom.

“Brooke!” He called out for her but she ignored him. He caught a glimpse of Mr. Whitney following after Brooke just as the door closed, blocking him from seeing anything further. Carter groaned, running his hands through his hair roughly.

_Dammit._

_Fucking dammit._

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

She ended up somewhere she _really_ shouldn’t have gone. Brooke ended up going to see Reyes. Thankfully Mr. Whitney was there with her, stopping her from letting out all her frustrations with Reyes in his bed. Instead, she sat in silence next to the pool with Reyes on her left, listening to the sound of bugs buzzing around them while Mr. Whitney stood a few feet away, ready to stop Brooke from doing something self-destructive.

“I thought you were staying with Carter.” Reyes finally said, more a statement than a question. His tone was bitter. Probably because Brooke hadn’t dragged him into bed when she first arrived at his place, and instead walked past him and out to the pool. She didn’t reply to him causing Reyes to sigh. “Why are you with him?” She had to roll her eyes at his question. “Is it just about the alliance or...do you have feelings for him?”

Maybe she had...for a moment. But when Carter started to close himself off to her...Brooke didn’t know what she felt for him. Attraction; yes. But his attitude was so up and down that she couldn’t keep up with it. Maybe she shouldn’t have lashed out at him for what had happened. Carter was right; he hadn’t asked to be drugged. That was her own countries fault. But he _did_ leave with that woman.

 _Because you made him jealous,_ a voice mentally scolded her. _You danced with Reyes to make Carter jealous and you know it._

 _Shut up,_ she told the voice.

“I don’t know what I feel.” Brooke said honestly to Reyes. “What I do know,” she looked over at him. “Is that...we are _just_ friends, Reyes.” She told him. “And I know that the sex complicated that and if I led you on and made you think that there was more between us...I apologize. But I’m with Carter now and as much as everyone seems to hate that...it’s fact. I’m with him.”

Reyes shook his head and sighed. “Okay.” He said softly. It took a moment before he spoke up again. “I haven’t seen Rachel since the party.” Brooke swallowed hard as her eyes filled with tears. “Brooke?”  She let the tears fall, moving her head to rest on his shoulder as she cried. “Hey, shhh, it’s okay.” Reyes said in a whisper. He moved his body so that she could move into his arms, letting out all her sobs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while she cried into the crook of his neck. “It’s okay.”

Reyes knew. He’d been in the political world long enough to know what had happened the night before was not just Carter not being able to handle his tequila. He had been drugged and _someone_ had drugged him -- someone who wanted to either make him look bad or hurt him. And that person was Rachel's father. He hadn’t intended to kill Carter -- but he had wanted a distraction so he and his people could grab Brooke and they could run.

It’s what Rachel told her. _“Our country does not want you marrying that whore of a prince!”_ The red head told Brooke in an angry whisper, looking around to make sure no one, aside from Mr. Whitney, was with them or could hear them talking. _“And I know you don’t want to marry him either! Daddy didn’t want to hurt Carter -- he just needed a distraction! And when Reyes asked you to dance,”_

Brooke had stopped Rachel, pissed beyond belief with the thought that Reyes might have been behind this whole thing too. But Rachel tried to assure Brooke that he had no idea what her father was planning and that if he _had,_ he wouldn’t have gone along with it. Brooke had never thought Rachel would go along with something this stupid either.

“Did you give her a heads up?” Reyes asked while rubbing her back as she clung onto him.

She nodded, sniffling as she tried to stop anymore tears from falling. “But you know my Dad...you know his army.”

Reyes sighed, giving into a little chuckle. “Yeah, I do.” He said as he pulled away from Brooke. “I remember the first time we snuck away together, God,” He laughed now. “Your Dad went _crazy_ . Called in your National Guard to find you. Accused _me_ of kidnapping you.”

Brooke smiled, wiping away her tears. “When actually _I_ was the one to kidnap you.”

He shrugged his shoulders innocently. “Probably the best kidnapping of my life.”

Brooke laughed. “Have you been kidnapped more since that day?”

Reyes smiled, pushing Brookes hair away from her face. “No.” He told her. “You’ve been my only kidnapper, mi amor.”

Brooke looked away from him, slowly pulling out of his embrace. “Reyes,” She said his name in a whisper. “I already told you,”

“You’re with Carter.” He said, moving to grab her hand. “I know.”

“Your Highness.” Mr. Whitney said, walking forward to where they were sitting. “Your fiance needs you.”

How was she supposed to go back there? How was she supposed to go and pretend that because of _him_ , she’d never see her best friend again.

 _It’s not his fault,_ one voice said while another argued, _It_ **_is_ ** _his fault. He fell for their bait -- he went with that woman,_ Brooke just wanted the voices in her head to shut up. “I have to go.” Brooke told Reyes, moving to grab Mr. Whitney's now extended hand and let the older man pull her up.

“Brooke,” Reyes started to say, standing up as well only to have Mr. Whitney stand in the path of Brooke, blocking him from getting any closer.

“Say goodbye, Mr. Reyes.” Mr. Whitney instructed the man causing Brookes lips to twitch up in amusement.

They left, Reyes saying goodbye to Brooke from a distance and once she was in the car with Mr. Whitney, she looked to the older man and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well?”

Mr. Whitney looked to Brooke, his face passive. “Well what?”

 _Well what?_ Honestly? Brooke needed to know if Mr. Whitney was going to report to her father that _she_ had been the one to give the Gatina’s a heads up. “Seriously?” She scoffed. 

When she opened her mouth to speak, Mr .Whitney gave her an obvious look. “I work for you, Your Highness.” He told her slowly. “That’s where my alliance stands.”

He was acting strange. Brooke didn’t understand -- but it clicked. The car was bugged. Of course it was! She scoffed in disbelief but bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from saying anything she might regret.

“Take me back to the hotel.” Brooke told Mr. Whitney. “And have them ready the jet. Carter is still feeling sick from last night and I want to take him back to Eastern America where he is familiar with the medicine.”

“You still have quite a few events to attend with the prince, Your Highness.”

“I don’t care!” Brooke snapped at her head of security.

Mr. Whitney sighed and pressed his finger to his ear piece and spoke quietly into the cuff of his jacket. “All settled, Your Highness.”

She felt awful. Mr. Whitney didn’t deserve to get the brute of her anger. But she didn’t apologize. Brooke was too damn stubborn. They arrived at the hotel and Brooke expected to see all their luggage being loaded into cars but was met with a near empty area, not even the press was there, which was surprising.

She looked to Mr. Whitney for an explanation but he was already out of the car and in his place, Carter was sliding into the backseat next to Brooke. She sighed in annoyance. “Have our things already been taken to the jet?” She asked, trying to be somewhat civil.

“No.” Carter said causing Brooke to look over at him in confusion.

“Why?”

“I should have listened to you.” Carter said. “We’re a team and...I haven’t been holding up my end of the deal. While we’re here...you’re the boss.” He said, his tone not so much defeated, but compliant.

Brooke couldn’t help it when her lips began twitch upward. “I’m the boss?” She looked over at him, eyebrow quirking up in amusement.

Carter rolled his eyes while smiling at her. “Yes.” He agreed. “This trip is big for the alliance between both of our counties relationships with Mexico and if I run after _one_ bad thing happens,” he shook his head. “That’s not the man I was raised to be. That’s not what a future King would do. I’m not gonna run at the first sign of trouble so...if you’re okay with it,” he added with a smirk. “I’d really like for us to stay.”

Brooke smiled, quite impressed with Carter in that moment. “Okay.” She agreed. “But I’m still the boss.”

Carter smirked. “Of course.”

“Good.” Brooke said with a smile.”because there’s a festival tonight that I _really_ wanted to go to.”

Carter chuckled and nodded his head. “What is the festival for?” He asked.

“Seriously?” Brooke said with a bark of a laugh. “Carter! Did you study up on this country and its cultural at all?” She teased. “It’s Mexico’s Independence Day.”

Carter raised his brows in intrigue. “Tell me about it?” He asked and Brooke felt her stomach flutter.

Dammit.

He was good. He was _really_ good.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  
Carter watched as Brooke danced with the children on the street, throwing her head back and laughing in glee. She really was beautiful. And it wasn’t just _Caroline_ she treated kindly. It was every child she came into contact with. Carter found himself biting down on his lower lip as Brooke twirled in circles while the people around them clapped. He chuckled, watching as an older man came up to Brooke and offered his hand.

The first few times someone had done that, Carter felt a sense of panic and wanted to grab Brooke and keep her close to him. But Mr. Whitney and the rest of his security were never far from them and his worries about something happening were unwarranted. His father wasn’t lying. The people of Mexico loved Brooke. Carter had even seen a mural of Brooke on the side of one of the old buildings in the city and smiled wide with pride. He hoped some day he’d be as loved as Brooke by the country. Which was why he had the car pull over and together, he and Brooke took pictures in front of the mural.

His enjoyment of the festival and being around Brooke wasn’t an act, it wasn’t a show for the press or the people of Mexico. It was him truly enjoying himself with the woman he was being forced to marry. _Forced_ felt like a strange word to use now. He wasn’t going to be dragged to his wedding day in shackles -- in fact, Carter was actually looking forward to that day.

And maybe that had a _lot_ to do with the fact that Brooke was set in her way about not having sex with him until they got married -- because he was _really_ looking forward to that. _Especially_ when she’d sashay her hips while dancing and how she’d move closer to his body as they walked down the street, his arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned up a bit to whisper something in his ear; the feeling of her warm breath against his skin setting him ablaze.

Carter looking forward to marrying Brooke wasn’t _just_ about sex. The woman was funny, kind, sarcastic, snarky, not afraid to speak her mind, and most of all; loyal. Carter was well aware that she had gone to see Reyes after their fight -- one of his security guards had gone with, blending in as part of Brookes team and even though Carter was scared of the report he’d get. He was happy to hear that Brooke hadn’t fallen into bed with her ex-whatever.

If it were him and Serena...Carter would like to say that he’d be as strong as Brooke and put _her_ first -- but... _Serena._ No matter what she did to him, no matter how many time she walked all over him and shattered his heart -- she still had a hold on him that was near life destroying. And he was glad he had Brooke to stop him from doing just that -- ruining _both_ of their lives by falling for Serena's act and breaking the rules of their engagement.

“You should go dance with her.”

Carter looked over his shoulder and saw Reyes was behind him, watching as Brooke danced with the older man and the children in the street while everyone around them celebrated.   

“I’d make a fool out of her and myself if I tried to dance to these songs.” Carter spoke honestly with a little chuckle, which caused Reyes to let out a bark of a laugh.

Carter looked back at him, watching as the president's son shook his head in amusement. “Brooke has never been one to let someone else lead her in a dance.” Reyes told Carter. “Just let her do all the work and soon enough you’ll get the hang of it.”

Carter looked from Reye's to Brooke and cleared his throat. “I’d just be stepping on her feet.” He looked over his shoulder at Reyes again only to have the man smirk at him.

“I mean; I can go offer my services to dance with Brooke if you’re too scared.” He playfully taunted Carter.

That’s all it took to get Carter to go over to Brooke, tapping on the older mans shoulder and speaking terribly broken Spanish, asking if he could step in. The man laughed and nodded his head and Carter took in a deep breath as Brooke held out her hand for him to grab a hold of.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Carter said, regretting only watching Brooke dance and not her partners so that he might know the moves.

Brooke placed her other hand in his and gave him a tug to her, moving his hands to rest on her waist. “I’m sure that’s not the first time you’ve ever said that to a woman.” She smirked, skin glowing radiantly in the moonlight. Carter gave into a hitched breath as Brooke slowly began to move her hips, letting him get used to the rhythm of the beat before her hands moved to rest on his arms, leading him in the dance.

He could hear the children around them laughing at him as he botched each move and watched as Brooke smiled adorably at him for the simple fact that he was doing this for _her._ Finally, when a slower song started; Brooke moved her arms to wrap around Carters shoulders, head resting against the crook of his neck as they simply swayed back and forth. “Thank you,” Brooke whispered, Carter barely hearing it over the music playing loudly and the people around them celebrating their independence.

Carter smiled, moving one hand from her hip to her lower back, tracing his index finger against her exposed skin causing Brooke to shiver. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He whispered in her ear. “I don’t think I’ve said that yet.”

He felt her smile against his neck before saying. “We’re in this together, Carter.”

And he was glad for that. And for the first time, Carter realized that he couldn’t imagine doing this with _anyone_ else.

Not even Serena.

And if felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.


	6. Sleepover

* * *

 

 

 

It was quiet when they got to the hotel room. She could hear the sound of Carter breathing steadily next to her as they lay in bed but Brooke couldn’t find it in herself to close her eyes and sleep. And from the way Carter was tossing and turning, she knew he wasn’t able to sleep either. It could be an after effect from the drug or simply because they were in a foreign country and Carter didn’t feel comfortable or safe. Brooke couldn’t sleep because all she could think about was Rachel on the run with her family, trying to outrun her fathers men, keeping them from returning them to Western America for punishment.

 _Were they safe? Were they hurt? How could they be so stupid?_ A million things were running wild in her mind but those three questions were the loudest.

Brooke sighed, turning on her side from her back, her eyes looking at the nightstand on her side. It was almost 2 AM. They had been in bed for nearly thirty minutes now and Brooke had yet to fall asleep. The problem was that she wasn’t even tired. Spending the night dancing in the street finally had Brooke feeling like her old self. And...dancing with Carter was quite exhilarating. Once he got the steps down, Carter danced like a natural. Though, he probably begged to differ. Brooke sighed again, feeling her body flush as she remembered the feel of dancing so closely to Carter. And now she was in bed with him, so close but so far compared to how they danced.

The sound of Carter chuckling cause Brooke to pause her thoughts, fearing she had actually voiced them.

“You’re shaking the bed like a cokehead.” Carter commented. Brooke rolled her eyes at his comment and tried to calm her shaking leg. “What’s got you not able to sleep?” He asked her and Brooke felt the bed shift, the feeling of Carters warm breath on the back of her neck caused her to shiver.

“Too wired.” Brooke decided to say. Slowly, she rolled over on her side so that’s she and Carter were face to face. “I forgot how much I loved it here.” Brooke said honestly now, smiling as she thought of all the people in Mexico. When she looked to Carter, she saw that he was smiling too.

“It’s colorful. Literally.” He chuckled. “The Capital always looks so...gray. I guess all the skyscrapers make it look that way. But here...people are so alive and animated and just...colorful.” Carter smiled at Brooke. “I understand why you’re so protective over it.”

Brooke gave into a little chuckle. “Ya know, you’re not the worst dancer.”

Carter laughed. “Sure.”

“I’m serious.” Brooke grinned. “Once you figured out the steps and the tempo...you did well.”

Carter raised one brow with a smirk. “Are you complimenting me?” Brooke rolled her eyes at that causing Carter to grin. But he didn’t tease her further. “What’s on the agenda today?”

Brooke rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. “Breakfast with the President.” She told him.

“And his family?” Carter questioned.

“No,” Brooke said in a sigh. “Just the president. He likes to do one on ones with foreign diplomats or ambassadors.”

Carter made a noise of surprisement. “My father never has done a one on one.”

Brooke turned back to face Carter, blinking in surprise. “Really?”

Carter nodded. “He always wants witnesses.”

Brooke understood. “My father is the same way. Call it vanity or paranoia...Dad likes the world to know when he’s meeting with someone. That way it doesn’t come back to bite him in the ass later.”

“Smart, I suppose.” Carter said as he looked at Brooke.

She breathed in deeply when Carters eyes lowered to her lips, she turned away from him, moving to lay on her back again. They didn’t speak, she only tried to settle her heart that felt like it might jump out of her chest. “I want to swim.” Brooke said suddenly, sitting up in the bed and and throwing the covers off of her legs.

“You want to swim?” Carter said back, sitting up once Brooke was out of bed.

“Yeah.” Brooke said and walked over to the walk-in closet and grabbed a robe that she could wear until they got to the pool. That was; if Carter was willing to go on a little adventure with her. “This isn’t the first time I’ve stayed in this room.” She told him as she walked out of the closet. “I know all the hidden doors and secret passages that lead to all parts of the hotel.”

Carter still sat on the bed, looking at Brooke with raised brows.

“Am I doing this alone or are you coming too?” Brooke said, hands pressed firmly to her hips as she raised her brows in challenge.

She watched as Carter grinned and got up from the bed too, walking over to where Brooke was standing. “Lead the way, princess.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


It didn’t take long to get to the pool and Carter couldn’t help but feel a flicker of jealousy when he thought about _why_ Brooke knew this hotel so well - how she was able to evade her security team and just _who_ she was meeting up with at night. _Reyes._ Carter knew the answer. But he tried to hide his jealousy for the man as best as he could because Brooke could have simply left him and gone swimming on her own.

He held his breath as Brookes robe dropped to the floor and she removed her nightgown, arms moving to cover her exposed chest before he could catch a glance. Brooke looked over her shoulder with a little smile before she jumped into the pool.

Carter grinned and pulled off his shirt before jumping in the pool after her. Laughing as she swam away from him, kicking her legs so that water splashed in his face.

“Polo!” Brooke said with a giggle and Carter chuckled as he closed his eyes and use his feet to keep him afloat as his arms stretched out in search for Brooke.

“Marco.” He said, waiting for Brooke to call out again.

“Polo.” Her voice was farther away and Carter kept his eyes closed while he swam in the direction of where it echoed.

“Marco.” He said again, truly enjoying himself.

“Polo.” She was closer.

Carter laughed when a large sum of water splashed against his face, knowing he had gotten closer to Brooke. “Marco.” He said again.

“Polo.” Her voice came from behind him and Carter quickly spun around and reached out for Brooke, feeling her barely escaping his grasp.

“Marco.” She whispered, just a bit in front of him now.

Carter grinned, slowing making his way closer to her voice. “I thought I was Marco?” He teased, opening up his eyes to see Brooke was in front of him. She grinned and shook her head, dunking her head under the water to wet her hair. Carter smiled as her head emerged. He moved closer to her, hands moving to rest on her hips as they continued to float in the pool. Carter bit down on his lower lip as he grinned, pulling Brooke closer to him. But as he dipped his head to place his lips on hers, he was met with water being sprayed on his face followed by Brookes laughter as she swam away.

He laughed, wiping away the water she had spit at him and dove under the water to chase after her. Carter grabbed her by her hips as they were both underwater pulling her back to him only to have her wiggle out of his hold. Carter felt his lungs burn and swam up to the surface and sucked in air.

“Are you part fish?” Carter asked Brooke when she finally emerged from the water.

She smiled wide. “I grew up next to a beach.” Brooke told him, swimming over to him. “And a castle with twelve pools.”

Carter chuckled and nodded his head. “So you are.” He teased and Brooke laughed. Carter heard Brooke let out a surprised gasp when his hands moved to rest on her hips, tugging her closer to him. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard and Carter smirked. “It’s okay to want me.” He said in a teasing tone that caused Brooke to open her eyes, green orbs quickly forming into a glare.

“I don’t want you.” She told him but continued to let him hold her.

Carter moved closer, nose nudging against Brookes. “Are you sure about that?”

He listened to her take in a shaky breath. “Yes.” She said in a whisper.

He grinned. “I don’t believe you.” Carter said before slowly moving forward until his lips were hovering over hers. Brookes arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulders and Carter groaned as her chest pressed against his. It took every ounce of control he had not to launch at her in that moment and have his way with her. But he was showing restraint. He wanted _Brooke_ to be the one who made the move that way he’d know whether or not she felt the same way about him as he did her. Because whether he wanted to or not, Carter had feelings for Brooke. It wasn’t just attraction anymore. He cared for her. A lot.

“Carter,” She whispered his name and Carter felt his breath catch in his throat at the way his name sounded in her rasp.

But just as she moved forward, the lights in the outdoor pool turned on an sirens began to go off around them. Brooke groaned and threw her head back in frustration. At least he knew they had that in common; _frustration._ Or, maybe just sexual frustration.

 _“We have eyes on the prince and princess.”_ Carter heard one of his security guards say. “Your Highness, get out of the pool.” The man walked forward, eyes scanning the entire area.

“Everything is fine, James.” Carter told the man, still holding onto Brooke who was now hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

And then he heard something over their radios. _“Two confirmed dead. Get them out of here NOW.”_ He recognized the voice as Mr. Whitney and from the way Brooke moved out of his arms, she recognized it to.

“What’s happening?” Brooke asked the security guard.

“Your Highness, you both need to get out of the pool at once. We need to leave now.” The guard told them.

Carter could see that Brooke wanted to argue, but he grabbed her by the waist and swam in the direction of where the guard was. “Get her to safety first.” He ordered the man, lifting Brooke out of the water and to the man in a dark blue suit.

“-What, no?!” Brooke argued as she man covered her with his jacket.

“The princess is on the way.” The security guard said as three more rushed out to grab Brooke. James then held out his hand for Carter to grab a hold of and yanked him out of the pool. “Do you have any idea how reckless it was to sneak off like that?” James hissed at Carter.

They were taken all the way up to the roof, Brooke now covered by James jacket and Carter still shirtless in his boxers. He looked over to Brooke to see that Mr. Whitney was speaking to her and watched as her eyes grew wide and tears threatened to spill. “No.” She said in a whisper.

“What’s going on?” Carter asked the people around them. “What’s happening?”

The jet they had arrived in descended onto the roof and before he could get an answer out of anyone, they were being rushed to the aircraft, the security guard forming a wall around them from any harm. Once he was on the plane he could see Brooke being brought into the private bedroom where once the door was closed; her sobs echoed off the walls.

“What happened?” Carter asked James once they were up in the air and on their way back to Eastern America. James let out a long sigh and shook his head. “What happened?” He demanded an answer.

“The King got word of what happened on your first night in Mexico.” James said after a moment of contemplation. “He ordered the Mexican government to search for the people responsible for the attack on you,”

“-I wasn’t attacked,” Carter began to argue but James cut him off.

“He didn’t want survivors.”

Carter blinked, feeling his throat close up when Brookes previous words replayed in his head. _“_ _Thankfully I was able to give Rachel and her dad a heads up so that they could get on the run but...now I won’t ever see my best friend again.”_ Carter felt his mouth go dry. “The Gatinas?” He asked, his voice raspy.

“Yes.” James nodded. Carter closed his eyes and shook his head. Damn his father. “The heads of Mr. and Mrs. Gatina were found on a stake outside of the hotel, Your Highness.” 

Carter looked to James in confusion. “What?” He didn’t understand -- Brooke had only said that Rachel and her father were involved.

“It seems that their daughter; Rachel Gatina, managed to escape the country before her parents were able to. The government believes she had sought out refugee in one of the neighboring countries to Mexico. But when the government finds her; she’ll be sentenced to death too.”

Carter shook his head. “No.” He told James. “No, I won’t allow it.”

James sighed. “Your Highness, you don’t hold that sort of power-”

“I don’t care!” Carter yelled. “If _anything_ happens to Rachel I can assure you that this marriage will never happen. She is the best friend of my fiancee and if _any_ government lays a hand on her they will be risking breaking this alliance between Eastern and Western America because I _highly_ doubt that Brooke will want to marry the son of the man who had her best friend killed. I need to speak with my father. _Now._ ” His voice was laced with power and for the first time in his life; people actually listened.

He felt powerful. Carter finally got a taste of what it might be like to be King some day.

And he liked it.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The minute their plane arrived in Eastern America, his father demanded to see both Brooke and Carter. But Brooke refused. She went straight to her private quarters and locked herself away. His father was growing impatient and Carter couldn’t help but admire Brooke on her stubbornness and not simply doing as she was told. It had been three days and Carter _finally_ convinced his father, Brookes father, and the president of Mexico to lift their order on bringing in Rachel Gatina.

 _“They drugged you,”_ King Richard reminded Carter over hologram chat. _“God only knows what they had planned.”_

“I do.” Carter had told the King. “They wanted to put me in a situation where I might mess up. Where I might break the alliance between our countries but I can assure you that I will never allow that to happen again. Rachel Gatina is your daughters _best_ friend, Your Grace. Show her mercy.”

King Richards eyes had gone to Carter's father, who stood right next to his son.   _“Do you agree with this?”_ Richard asked Gregory.

“I don’t have much choice.” Gregory answered. “Your daughter hasn’t left her private quarters for days now and after such an event, Brooke and Carter need to be seen together in public to show that their unity is still strong.”

King Richard sighed. _“My daughter can be...quite dramatic.”_

“I wouldn’t call Brooke dramatic.” Carter disagreed. “I’d call her loyal.” He felt his father grip onto the back of his neck tightly and Carter forced a smile to King Richard. “No offence, Your Grace.”

 _“None taken.”_ King Richard replied. _“My only worry is that her loyalty will get her in trouble, son.”_

“I won’t let it.” Carter assured him. “Brooke has proven her loyalty to me by protecting me from embarrassing me family's name, from ruining our union, from harm. I owe her everything.” He told his fiancees father. “I just want to give her something in return.”

King Richard and Gregory both sighed. _“I’ll speak with the Mexican Government and call off the search for Ms. Gatina. However, she will not be allowed to cross the border back into Western America.”_

“And I won’t allow her access in Eastern America either.” King Gregory added.

It was better than Rachel being dead. Carter hoped Brooke would understand that.

“So it’s settled?” Carter asked, not really knowing how to conclude this meeting.

“What’s a couple more documents to sign tonight?” King Gregory said causing King Richard to chuckle. The grip Carter's father had on the back of his neck loosened. “Send me anything you need me to sign and I will go over it with my people.”

King Richard smiled at King Gregory before looking at Carter. _“I appreciate you doing this for my daughter.”_ He told him. _“However...YOU are the one who is going to be King someday. And I can only hope that you’ll set aside your feelings for my daughter when it comes to issues she might not agree with. There are plenty of issues that my wife and I disagree on yet, I am the one who makes the final decisions. As i’m sure the same happens with you mother and father.”_

Carter swallowed hard. He knew if he made a comment about how he and Brooke would be ruling together as a _team,_ the second the hologram was down he’d get a beating from his father.

“Of course.” He agreed.

 _“Good._ ” King Richard said. _“I’ll be expecting a call from my daughter.”_ His hologram disappeared and Carter was left alone in the room with his father.  

King Gregory grabbed Carter by the shoulder, his hand clapping around it tightly. “You did good, son.” He complimented. “But I hope you take his words to heart. No matter how good that girl is in bed; you can’t forget who is in power.”

Carter closed his eyes and nodded his head. There was no use in saying that he and Brooke had never slept together in that sense because his father wouldn’t believe him. Instead, all he could say was; “I will.”

But he was taking Brookes words to heart too. They were a team. They would rule together.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


_“Your Highness,”_ Mr. Whitney’s voice called out from outside of the door to her private quarters. Brooke didn’t answer. She just focused on the book she was reading about the history of Eastern America. She might as well learn about her prison. _“The Prince is here, he’d like to speak with you.”_

Brooke made a face, setting down her book. “I’m not decent.” She lied.

 _“I’m bound to see you naked sooner or later, Brooke. Let me in.”_ Carter said from behind the door and Brooke couldn’t help but snort in amusement. _“Come on, princess. I have good news.”_

She sighed, shaking her head as she got up from her seat and walked over to the door. Brooke unlocked the door and went back over to where she was sitting just as Carter entered the room. “What do you want?” Brooke asked, picking up her book again.

Carter followed after her, taking a seat across from her on the couch as she sat back down in her chair. She heard him chuckle when she opened the book to read. “My bedtime stories.” Carter joked causing Brooke to look up from the book with a quirked brow. “I wasn’t allowed the privilege of getting read fairy tales or any normal bedtimes story.” He told her. “I had to read those books,” He pointed to the book Brooke still held. “Every night. Cover to cover.”

Brooke closed the book and set it down next to her on the chair. “If you’re trying to get me to pity you, I don’t.”

Carter smirked. “I never thought you would.” He told her. “Seeing as I’m sure you read the same books about _your_ country.” Brooke huffed out a laugh. _Yeah,_ she thought. She hated those days. It wasn’t until she turned eighteen that her mother and father stopped forcing Brooke to read over all those books. “Rachel is safe.” Carter said. Brooke blinked, not expecting those words from him.

“What?” She asked in a whisper.

“The search for her is officially being called off. There just has to be a few documents signed by our fathers.” Brooke grinned, moving out of her seat to go to Carter. “Now,” He stopped her. “Before you get too excited...Rachel is no longer allowed in Western America.” He told Brooke causing her to pause. “Her citizenship has been stripped and unfortunately she’s not allowed to enter Eastern America either.”

Brooke shook her head in anger. “So -- she’s trapped.”

“She’s _safe._ ” Carter corrected her, only irritating Brooke further.

“Her home is being taken away from her because she was trying to protect _me_!” Brooke yelled at him. “Everyone she loves, everything she knows -- gone! All because she was being my friend.” Brooke sat back down in her seat. “This isn’t fair.” Carter sighed and when Brooke looked back over at him, he was raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. She sighed too, knowing that her anger was misplaced. “I’m sorry it’s just...Rachel has been the only true friend I have ever had and...now I won’t ever see her again. It just makes me feel...incredibly alone.”

“You’re not.” Carter told her, his eyes pouring into her. Brooke swallowed hard when he got up from where he sat and walked over to her. “We’re a team, remember?” Brooke inhaled deeply and nodded her head, fighting against the way her stomach clenched as his words drawled. “Right?”

Brooke nodded. “Yeah.” She agreed.

He smirked as he looked down at her. “We do have to go out in public though so,” He drew out the word as he leaned down, trapping Brooke in her seat by placing his hands on the sides of the chair. “Maybe we should brush up on...our appearance ethics.” He grinned only to groan when Brookes knee collided with his groin. She smiled at the face he made but swiftly moved away from him.

“Lesson one,” Brooke said. “We don’t show a display of anger in public.” She skipped away from him causing Carter to laugh. “Don’t start thinking that the rules have changed, Carter.” Brooke said once she entered the bathroom. “The only time I plan on kissing you is when it’s absolutely necessary.”

Carter laughed at her words, following her into her bedroom. “Don’t act like this attraction is one-sided, Princess.” Broke turned, seeing him leaning against the door. “I know you want me.”

Brooke raised her brow in challenge. She tilted her head and smiled wickedly at him as she made her way to where he stood. Brooke moved her hand to his chest while looking up at him, licking at her lower lip. And just as he began to lean forward, Brooke shoved him hard in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. She laughed and shut the door to her bedroom. “Mr. Whitney, the prince is ready to be escorted out!” Brooke shouted.

“I could at least have gotten an actual _thank you_!” Carter shouted in amusement from outside the door.

Brooke grinned and opened the door just enough to see the side of her face. “Thanks.”

She shut the door just as Mr. Whitney came to collect Carter.

He was right.

The attraction wasn’t one-sided. She did want him. But she wasn’t going to let _him_ know that.

  
  



	7. Tyrant

* * *

 

 

_ It all started 456 years ago when the once prosperous country known as America collapsed under the leadership of a tyrant. A country of neighbors became divided and a second Civil War was started...  _

Brooke had read the same few sentences over and over again for the last twenty minutes, not able to concentrate on her reading of Eastern America’s history after the collapse of the once  _ Great  _ country. She had done all her readings as a child about the collapse of what was once known as simply  _ America.  _ But the readings she had already studied as a child were vastly different from what she was reading in the library of the Royal Palace.

She had been locked away in the library for the last week and a half wanting to learn everything she possibly could about Eastern America before the wedding; which was moved up after the fiasco in Mexico with the Gatina family. It was a decision made by both hers and Carter's parents that in a months time, Brooke and Carter would be married and that with the event, they hoped some peace between the two nations would start to progress.

“Prin-thess Brooke?” The sound of Caroline Baizens little lisp caused Brooke to look away from her book and over to the little girl. “What are you reading?”

Brooke smiled. “Oh, nothing too interesting,” She teased as she motioned for Caroline to join her. “I’d much rather be reading stories about magic and mischief.” Brooke smirked causing Caroline to giggle.

When Brooke shut the book as Caroline moved to sit on her lap, her little finger traced the cover of the book. “I’ve th’seen Carter read th’is.”

“Carter can  _ read _ ?” Brooke teased giving Caroline a mischievous grin. She giggled at Brookes teasing and shook her head with the same grin. “That’s what I thought.”

“Mama wan’ths you down th’stairs to try on your dress-th,” Caroline said with a big grin causing Brooke to grin. “I get to try on mine too.”

Brooke set the book down and stood up from her chair, extending her hand for Caroline to grab. “Well we better get going.” 

Was Brooke excited for the wedding? Eh. She wasn’t excited that she was being  _ forced  _ to marry Carter but she wasn’t mad about it either. It could have been worse. She could be marrying someone ugly.  _ Rude,  _ she thought to herself.  _ You can’t speak or think that way when you’re the future queen of Eastern America. _

Or, America. If all the plans to unite the two countries worked.

Caroline led Brooke down the hall and to the elevator, going on and on about all the dresses her mother had brought to the palace and how excited she was to start trying on the flower girl dresses that her mother picked out for her as well. Once they were finally in the queen's private quarters, Brooke gasped in surprise at all the dresses, her eyes going wide as she took in all of their individual beauty. Dresses made of lace, a dress that was embroidered with only pearls, satin dresses, there was even a dress made of velvet; which wasn’t Brookes favorite fabric so she was more than willing to put that dress on the  _ nope,  _ list.

“Wow,” She breathed out, looking around the room before finding the queen speaking to one of the designers in a whisper before she turned to face Brooke with a smile.

“What do you think?” She asked with an excited grin.

“Again,” Brooke chuckled. “ _ Wow _ .” She walked forward and over to one of the dresses. “Am I trying all of these on?” She asked, knowing that if the answer was  _ yes,  _ that she’d be doing that for the rest of the day and her lessons on Eastern America would be put to a rest.

“If you’re up to it.” The queen said with a soft smile. “I know there are...a  _ lot _ but...it gives us time to get to know each other.”

Brooke had to bite down on her lower lip, feeling happiness that her future mother in law wanted to spend time with her. Lord knows her own mother didn’t want to do that. She smiled and nodded her head. “I’d like that.”

“Wonderful.” The queen smiled. “Raphael, bring out the first dress.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


“Come on, man!” Tripp van der Bilt chuckled as he and Carter shared a drink together, shaking his head in disbelief when Carter told him that he hadn’t slept with Brooke yet. “The stories  _ i’ve  _ heard about that girl...ha!” He shook his head again. “She’s no prude.”

Carter smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

His group of close friends had minimized drastically when his best friend Nate Archibald slept with Serena van der Woodsen, the woman Carter once thought he’d marry. But that was foolish thinking. It used to be him, Nate, Chuck Bass, and Tripp running around the capital and wreaking havoc, pissing off his father with the partying they all did. But Carter never particularly cared for Chuck Bass and now that Carter was no longer speaking to Nate; that left one person left in the friend group for Carter to hang out with that he still enjoyed.

“You uh,” Tripp rubbed at the back of his neck. “You talk to my cousin lately?” Carter narrowed his eyes at Tripp who raised his hands in defense. “I had to ask.”

“Why the  _ hell  _ would I talk to him?” Carter countered back.

“He was your best friend long before Serena was your girl,” Tripp reminded Carter.

“Which makes what he did kinda worse, Tripp,” He snapped. “I brought you to the palace to talk about my bachelor party not Archibald.”

“Bachelor-bachelorette party,” Tripp told Carter causing him to raise a brow in confusion. “The king wants them combined. That way the two of you won’t end up cheating on each other.”

“I wouldn’t,” He started to say but then remembered that night at the club with Serena. No matter how many times he told himself that nothing would have happened that night...Serena’s pull on him was strong and despite finding her in bed with Nate, there was a part of him that still wanted her. And he hated himself for it. Carter sighed and shook his head. “Just...don’t let Serena through the doors. I mean it, Tripp. She’s not allowed to come.”

Tripp nodded his head. “You got it.”  He promised. Carter took a large gulp of his drink, after swallowing, he got up from his seat and walked away from Tripp. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go fuck my bride.” He said, still feeling the anger of thinking of Serena and Nate. He wanted to wipe those memories out of his head, to feel anything but the heartache he was feeling right now. Did he actually think that Brooke was going to allow him to touch her? No. But it was worth trying.

He walked into his mother private quarters only to have Caroline yell when she saw him walking in. “Is’th bad luck!” She shouted over and over causing his mother to look from behind a privacy screen and scowl at him.

“Out!” She told him.

“It’s okay,” He heard Brooke say as she stepped out from behind the screen. “This isn’t a winner.” She sighed and Carters breath caught in his throat as she came into view. Brooke smiled at his reaction and kinked her brow in amusement.

“I uh,” Carter cleared his throat. “I’d like a moment alone with Brooke?” He asked.

His mother sighed. “Fine, but make it fast. We still have hours worth of dresses to try on.”

Brooke made a face, using her hand to make a mock noose as she stuck out her tongue causing him to grin. Carter waited until everyone left the room to walk over to Brooke slowly. “What’s up?” She asked him.

Suddenly Carter lost all of his courage. He came here determined to forget about Serena by using Brooke for sex but...God, she looked so damn beautiful in that dress.

“I,” He cleared his throat again. “You look beautiful.”

“Yes,” Brooke agreed causing Carter to playfully roll his eyes. “But it is extremely hard to move in this dress, let alone  _ breathe. _ ”

“Here,” Carter said, walking over to Brooke to help her unzip the dress. His fingers skimmed down her back as he helped Brooke out of her dress, feeling the way her body reacted to his touch brought his mind back to why he originally came to see her. Carter let his fingers glide down to the middle of her back as finished unzipping her. “Better?”

She didn’t say anything, just kept her back facing him as she nodded. He smirked, moving closer behind her causing her to let out a little gasp. He looked in the mirror Brooke was standing in front, watching as she kept her eyes closed, head tilting to the side as he snaked his arm around her middle, slowly pulling her back to him.

“What are you doing?” She finally asked when he pressed his lips to her neck, her flat stomach moving up and down as he kissed up to her jawline and then nibbled at her earlobe. “Your mom said to be fast.” Brooke breathed out.

“I can be fast,” He told Brooke as she moved to turn herself around, arms looping around his neck as she pressed her lips to his in a kiss. He groaned, feeling Brooke press herself against him as her breathing became louder, a moan leaving her lips as he bit down on her lower lip to gain access to the inside of her mouth, tongue slipping in causing Brookes hand to move to his neck, fingernails dragging down his skin causing an unusual sensation to take over him. Carter gripped at her hips and lifted her, carrying her until her back was pressed against the wall. God, why hadn’t they been doing this the whole time? “Fuck,” Carter hissed as she ground her hips into his and Brooke suddenly grew stiff.

“Fuck, _ shit _ .” She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him away, legs unwrapping around his middle so he wouldn’t be able to drag her along with him. “What are you doing?” She said after shoving him away from her. He watched while taking deep breaths as Brooke pulled her dress back down and glared at him.

“Seriously?” He breathed out.

“I told you not to kiss me!” Brooke continued not to glare. “And that we weren’t  _ doing  _ anything until the wedding!”

Carter threw his head back in frustration and groaned loudly. “Why wait?!” He yelled. “I want you, you want me -- let’s just do it.”

“ _ Do it _ ?” Brooke mocked. “What are you? 12?”

He rolled his eyes. “Sex before marriage hasn’t been frowned upon since that Tyrant tore apart America so badly that two nations were formed.”

Brooke scoffed at that. “You really think using that garbage human as an example is going to make me want to fuck you?”

Carter shook his head in frustration. “Why can’t you just admit you feel something for me?”

She crossed her arms over her chest in anger. “Because you’re  _ you _ !” She shouted. “And I know that whatever has you wanting to jump my bones so badly right now has nothing to do with you having feelings for me.”

“You’re full of shit.”

" _I'm_ full of shit?” She scoffed. “At least i’m honest about using someone for sex!”

Carter didn’t say anything. Because she was right. His intention had been to use her for sex to forget about Serena but...then he saw her. And he felt his chest tighten in a good way and could hardly breathe. “I’m sorry.” He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair and turning away from her.

He listened as Brooke sighed, calling out for him to wait. He turned back around to face her and watched as she was putting on a robe, covering the slip she had been wearing under the dress. “Things are good between us right now I,” She sighed again. “I don’t want to complicate it by,”

“Fucking?” Carter replied, smirking slightly causing Brooke to narrow her eyes at him. He chuckled and shook his head. “Just...do one thing for me?” He asked as he walked forward to stand in front of her. Once he was inches away from her, he moved his fingers to push back her hair and watched as Brooke smiled softly at him. “Admit you like me.”

Brooke playfully glared at him, nose scrunching as she did so. “Never.”

Carter chuckled and shrugged. “I know you want me, princess.” Brooke made a face, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. He smiled before turning to walk away, “Oh, by the way,” He called out. “My best man just informed me that we’re doing a combined bachelor-bachelorette party by my father's orders.”

He saw the way Brooke frowned, looking down at her hands. “It’s not much of a bachelorette party when most of my friends are banned from entering the country.” Carter frowned at that.

“We don’t have to do one if you don’t,”

“-No.” Brooke stopped. “You deserve a night of fun before getting chained to me,” She teased. “I’ll just have a nice tea party with Caroline worrying about the debautuary you’ll be getting into.”

Carter rolled his eyes and laughed. When he looked back at Brooke, he saw the way her smile didn’t reach her eyes. He walked over to her again and took her hand in his, thumb moving against the engagement ring on her finger. “Can I be invited to the tea party?”

Brooke looked up at him with soft eyes. “Nope.” She said with a smile. “You have your own party to attend,” She pressed her hand on top of his and gave it a pat. “It’s fine, Carter, honestly. You should have one  _ last _ wild night out. Just uh,” Her smile fell. “If you can…” She shook her head and bit down on her lower lip, not finishing her sentence.

“Was what just happened a few minutes ago not good enough proof that I want you?” He asked with a soft smile. “I don’t want to screw anyone else.”

Brooke looked back to Carter and playfully narrowed her eyes. “Not even Serena?”

“She’s not even allowed on the premises.”

She didn’t smile. Brooke just took a deep breath before saying, “I’m trusting you, Carter...please don’t make me look like a fool.”

He wouldn’t.

Right now? He’d give her the whole world if she asked him too. Carter realized now that his feelings for Brooke weren’t just temporary or fleeting, they were real and wouldn’t go away. He wanted to make her happy and being around her made  _ him  _ happy. Even while she was shouting at him and bossing him around.

He was falling for his fiancee.

It was about damn time.

Carter just hoped that she had a sliver of the same feeling for  _ him  _ as he did her. And the way she clung onto him and her lips moved like magic against his; that couldn’t be faked. He was starting to believe that his fiancee had feelings for him too.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


Brooke could  _ really  _ use a friend right about now. But her closest friend was now in Mexico with her ex-whatever and no longer allowed back to their home -- or even to Eastern America. She just wanted someone to talk to. Which is how she ended up on the phone with Georgina Sparks. 

_ “Hey girly, I was wondering when you’d call!”  _ Georgina said happily.

Brooke smiled at her friendliness. “Well, you are the only person I really know here -- aside from Carter and the Royal family.” She added.

_ “Awww, yes. Your husband-to-be. I actually was just speaking with Tripp van der Bilt, I don’t know if you met him but he’s going to be the best man at your wedding and he told me that you and Carter are going to be having a joint bachelor-bachelorette party.” _

Brooke made a face, still sad that Rachel couldn’t come. “No, I’m not having a bachelorette party. But I told Carter he’s free to do whatever he wants.” Brooke told Georgina, eliciting a gasp from the young woman.

_ “Um, no, girl! That is not a good idea!”  _ Georgia said in a rushed tone.  _ “Serena van der Woodsen has only ever wanted one thing and that, my dear, is to be a princess.”  _ Brooke rolled her eyes at that, wanting to tell Georgina that after her little make-out session with Carter, she surely doubted he would want to be with Serena. But that was a bit too cocky.  _ “She’s willing to do whatever it takes to win that title.”  _ A few weeks ago Brooke would have told Georgina that Serena could have that title. But now? She had feelings towards Carter that didn’t only stem from anger.  _ “She screwed up when she got caught with Nate but word around the block is that she plans on trying to win Carter back.” _

Brooke didn’t like the idea of that. And for once; it wasn’t just because she was worried about their duty and the arrangement that was made to bring their two countries together. Now she was just pissed off at the fact that someone was trying to steal her man.

_ My man?  _ Brooke had to laugh at that. She never thought she’d use that reference for Carter.  

_ “You need to stick to the plans of a joint bachelor-bachelorette party and keep Carter glued to your side that night because if Serena gets her way; you’ll be on a flight back to Western America before the sun even rises. She’s after your crown. Fight for it.” _

But she didn’t want to fight for her crown.

She wanted to fight for...dare say it;  _ Carter _ .

_ What have you gotten yourself into, Brooke? _

“Okay.” She agreed. “But your in charge of throwing my party because I don’t know anyone else here in this country.”

_ “Yay!”  _ She heard Georgina clapping.  _ “I’ll get in touch with Tripp and work everything out! You don’t even have to worry about a thing!” _

Oh, except the fact that Serena had a ploy to win back Carter.

Maybe she’d have to have sit down talk with the blonde bombshell to mark her territory.

Speaking of marking her territory, Brooke went back on forth on her previous goal -- to not touch Carter until they were married; which wasn’t really a goal, it was more of a testament to how much she didn’t want to be a part of the union but now...they’ve kissed...and she wanted to  _ keep  _ kissing him. But letting him in her bed? That was a risky move. One of the  _ only  _ things her mother said to Brooke before she left for Eastern America was not let Carter into her bed. To wait until everything was official so that there was no backing out of it.  _ “If you give him what he wants right away -- you’ve lost your power.” _

Brooke had thought it was ridiculous because at that time she had hated Carter and didn’t want to be touched by him unless absolutely necessary. Using sex as a power hold...keeping him in line and waiting for when she finally opens her legs for him...it kept his mind off of Serena.

And in that moment; she really wished she had listened to more of her mother's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	8. Gossip Girl

* * *

 

 

“Here’s your script.” 

Brooke blinked as she looked up at the woman in charge of the royal family of Eastern America's PR. “Script?” She said back as she took the tablet from the woman. “I thought this interview was about getting to know me -- not something scripted,” Her temper was flaring. Brooke had woken up in a sour mood because of Carter. Or, the Carter in her dream. She did  _ not  _ need to be having filthy dreams of Carter and yet; two nights in a row she dreamt of him sneaking into her bedroom and having his way with her only to wake up from the dream and find that she was alone. It was frustrating.  _ She  _ was supposed to be the one sexually frustrating  _ him.  _ She was in charge -- he only was allowed to kiss her when she said it was okay and yet; her dreams were of him taking charge and not listening to her demands. And she  _ really  _ liked that. Or, dream her did. Brooke bit down on the inside of her cheek and shook her head in frustration.  “Did you know about this?” She looked at Carter who sat next to her, getting his makeup touched up to be camera ready.  

“There’s always scripts when being interviewed,” Carter said as if it were no big deal. But it was a big deal to Brooke. The people wouldn’t be getting to know  _ her,  _ they’d be getting to know a scripted version of her that didn’t exist.

Brooke scoffed; looking through some of the things she was supposed to say. “ _ When I saw Carter it was like my eyes were finally open. I know it’s cliche but love at first sight is a real thing.”  _ She rolled her eyes and listened to Carter chuckle which only annoyed Brooke further. A thought crossed her mind and Brooke looked over at Carter in the seat next to her. “How about I actually tell them the truth about how we first met.” She smirked.

The PR woman sighed, rubbing her temples. “Your Highness, we’re trying to make the countries people fall in love with the idea of the two of you.”

Brooke rolled her eyes and continued to go over the script. Did this woman not think the country would enjoy finding out that Carter had been waiting for her,  _ naked _ , in her bed when she first arrived to the castle? She ignored that thought and began to skim more of the script. Her eyes widening at a sentence, all capitalized with bold font.  _ Seriously?  _ “Why does it say that there will be no mention of our diplomatic trip to Mexico -- only my  _ previous _ ,” She used air quotes, her tone extra dramatic. “-Relationship with the president's son?” Brooke set down the tablet. “It wasn’t a  _ relationship _ .”

“You were photographed topless on a yacht with him while in Mexico.” The PR woman said.

Brooke shook her head and handed the tablet back to the woman. “I’m not going to do this.”

“That’s not up to you,” The woman handed Brooke the tablet back. “Eastern Americans view you as childish party girl.”

“And what do they think of their prince?” Brooke spat back. She wasn’t  _ really _ angry at Carter, just at the situation. Well, she was also angry at him for infesting her dreams lately; but in this moment; her anger at the situation wasn’t directed at him. “There have been numerous stories of your prince that I’m sure  _ my  _ people would see as him going on a bender.”

“She’s got a point, Terri.” Carter said, surprising Brooke.

The PR woman, who Brooke was just now learning her name, looked at Carter and sighed before looking back at Brooke. “Your Highness, please. I know this is not ideal, but we are trying to create peace between the two nations and hostility over questions while being interviewed is  _ not  _ going to help. This reporter is...a different type of journalist. He doesn’t care about the charity work you’ve done or any diplomatic trips you’ve taken. He wants dirt and we did our best to prepare you for those questions.”

“He sounds more like a tabloid writer than a journalist,” Brooke scoffed as she looked down at her tablet; reading all about the journalist who would be interviewing them. “Gossip Girl?” She said the name skeptically. “How is anyone going to take this interview seriously if it’s just some tabloid journalism?”

Terri took the tablet from Brooke as the stylist began to fuss with Brookes clothing. “You go live in six minutes.” Someone whispered loud enough to Terri for Brooke to hear.

“Did you get a good enough look at your answers?” She asked Brooke who shrugged in reply. The woman rubbed at her temples, not enjoying Brookes mood. “Just...if you think something might embarrass the royal family; don’t discuss it.”

Terri walked away and Brooke and Carter were ushered out of the room and into the room where the interview was taking place. When they walked into the room, a man maybe a year or two older than Brooke stood up from where he sat, spilling his coffee onto his shirt from moving so quickly. He let out a hiss from the pain but quickly began to wipe away the mess with some of his notes he brought with him. “Your Highness,” He smiled, looking at Brooke. “It’s very nice to meet you.” He then looked to Carter. “Baizen,” He said in an irritated tone, causing Brooke to raise her brows in surprise.

“Do you two know each other?” Brooke asked as Carter grabbed a hold of her hand rather possessively after the man had greeted her first. But what had surprised Brooke was how the man addressed Carter.

“We went to the same private school.” Carter told Brooke.

_ That  _ surprised Brooke. She hadn’t been allowed to go to school, even a private school. Brooke was tutored inside the palace, her family fearing that if she went to school; someone might kidnap her. She was the only heir to the throne and it wasn’t like Victoria could pop out any of heirs. After having Brooke, her mother was told that she wouldn’t be able to carry another child. And despite the normality of surrogates, a child birthed by anyone other than the queen was considered a bastard. It wouldn’t matter if they had the same DNA; in the eyes of the world, the child would be a bastard.

And from her knowledge; her father only had  _ one  _ bastard out in the world.  A man who was brother to the boy Brooke first fell in love with. Nathan Scott was half brother to Lucas Scott, Brookes first love. Or, puppy love. But Brooke had never met Nathan. Her father kept him far from the capital out of fear of anyone finding out about him. King Richard payed a hefty sum of money to the mother until Nathan was eighteen, and since then, have been paying the young man to stay away.

“Yeah, well we didn’t exactly hang around the same social groups.” The man said.  He then looked to Brooke, bowing his head slightly. “My name is Dan Humphrey,” He smiled. “And despite who you are engaged to; it is an honor to meet you.”

Brooke chuckled at that, “It’s nice to meet you, Dan Humphrey.” She told him, holding out her hand for him to shake. 

“Brooke,” Carter called out her name as Dan shook her hand. She down at hers and Carters joined hands, feeling how clammy his hands were. She frowned, not understanding why Carter was suddenly hit with a wave of worry. She squeezed his hand to show comfort and dropped Dans hand and moved closer to Carter, moving her hand up to his face to fix a bit of hair that had fallen out of place. He closed his eyes and Brooke felt her stomach clench when he let out a sigh of comfort.

“Are we ready?” Dan asked, breaking Brookes gaze on Carter. She looked to Dan and nodded her head, leading Carter to the couch they were supposed to sit on together. “We’re just going to go over some basic questions,” Dan explained as Brooke and Carter took a seat. “How the first meeting of you two went, Brookes first impression of Eastern America and then, unfortunately,” Dan said in irritation. “I have to ask the questions my readers have submitted.”

“Are they harsh?” Brooke asked, feeling Carter move himself closer to her on the couch, his arm wrapping around her middle, hand resting on her hip.

“Some are, yes.” He admitted. Brooke inhaled deeply only to feel Carter give her hip a light squeeze. She closed her eyes and nodded her head. “We’re streaming in three, two,” The lights in the room grew brighter and Brooke could hardly see Dan. “Good morning Eastern America,” Dan said to the camera.

They went over the basic questions and Brooke followed the script she had gone over and only improvised twice. But when the discussion circled around to Reyes, Brooke handled it like a pro.

“Reyes and I were friends.” Brooke told them. “We were in a relationship at one point; but I think we both knew that we weren’t  _ it  _ for the other person. We weren’t  _ the one _ , we weren’t each others perfect match. I think I’ve spent a lot of time searching for that person and it took two Nations finally wanting peace for me to find the man I had been looking for.” Brooke told Dan. “And I know that we  _ both  _ haven’t had the best reputation in the media but...when I’m with Carter, I feel safe and that’s never happened before. I can be myself with him and not worry that he’ll judge me or use my past against me, I feel comfort by his touch, his words, everything about him brings me peace. And I know that’s probably not what people want to hear; I’m sure they want to hear that we hate each-other but…” She looked over at Carter and smiled. “Soulmates exist.”

Brooke watched as Carters eyes softened and he took her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to press a kiss against her knuckles.

The bright lights were turned off and the live streaming was stopped. Brooke looked over to Dan who was watching her and Carter and smiled politely. “The audience questions weren’t that bad.” She told him.

“It was lovely meeting you, Your Highness.” Dan told Brooke. They sat on the couch while the crew began to pack of their equipment and finally, Mr. Whitney walked into the room, letting Brooke know that it was safe for her and Carter to talk freely.

“That wasn’t part of the script.” Carter told her causing Brooke to look over at him. “That stuff about me making you feel safe...that wasn’t part of the script.”

Brooke licked at her lower lip, not really knowing what to say. She had bullshitted her way through many interviews before but her words about feeling safe in Carters presence were true. “Improv.” Brooke lied for some reason. “Terri would be proud.”

But Carter didn’t buy her words. He shook his head and moved forward, surprising Brooke by moving his index and middle finger under her chin and pressed his lips softly against hers. But before she could really enjoy to kiss; Mr. Whitney began to clear his throat loudly.

“We need to get going, Your Highness.” Mr. Whitney told Brooke as he slowly pulled away from Carter.

She nodded her head, not really knowing what to do. He had just kissed her without there being a true reason to do so -- no one was watching them expect for Mr. Whitney, she had made no indication for him to kiss her yet but he had. She opened her eyes and looked at Carter as they pulled away from each other. “I uh,” Brooke swallowed hard, feeling flustered. “I have...a date,” She told Carter. “With your sister.” She quickly added. Though, she knew Carter was smart enough to know that her going on a date with anyone else would be ridiculous. “Tea party.” She said as she stood up.

Brooke walked away from him, quietly whispering  _ what the fuck  _ as she made her way over to Mr. Whitney. “He fancies you.” The older man said once they were safely in the elevator. “Since you two are getting married soon; I suppose that’s a good thing.”

Brooke pressed her fingers to her lips, still stunned by the kiss. “I suppose.”

Mr. Whitney tapped her shoulder and Brooke blinked, noticing that the elevator doors were open now to hers and Carters floor. “The little Princess has already set up everything in your private apartment.” He told Brooke. Brooke nodded her head slowly.

“Thank you, Mr. Whitney.” Brooke said quietly as she walked out of the elevator. “And um,” Brooke looked down at the ground for a long moment before she looked back to her bodyguard. “Please tell Carter that I would like to speak to him after.” Mr. Whitney nodded his head but Brooke could see the conflict in his eyes at agreeing to let Carter come to her private quarters later. “Just to talk.” She told Mr. Whitney.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

 _No. No, no, no._ _You cannot be alone with him right now,_ her conscious yelled at her. “Wait,” She stopped Mr. Whitney from leaving by keeping the elevator door open. “Nevermind; don’t tell him that.”

Mr. Whitney was now smiling at her. “I know you were apprehensive about him before, Your Highness but…it’s clear the both of you have made an impact on each-other.”

“I don’t like it,” Brooke spoke honestly. She had never felt this way with Lucas. “I...he flusters me.” She admitted to her bodyguard.

“And I’m sure he’d say the same thing about you.” He told her.

“I’m scared.” Brooke whispered. “Of...letting myself go there with him.”

Mr. Whitney sighed. “The wedding is getting closer each passing day. Perhaps having feelings for your husband-to-be is a good thing,”

_ No,  _ she thought _.  _ It wasn’t. Because if she let herself feel those feelings for Carter...it gave him the power to hurt her. Until they were officially married; Brooke would not go there with Carter. She’d pull away, she’d distance herself and blame it on a hectic schedule. Because weddings were canceled all the time, right? Diplomatic marriages as well. Nothing was permanent in this world they lived in.

But she had a feeling that if she let herself get any closer to Carter, her feelings for him would stay with her forever.

And that was truly terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, guys! I'm just getting back into the swing of writing after taking a short hiatus but I really wanted to post something! Hopefully you guys enjoyed! Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated!


	9. St. Barts

* * *

 

 

“Ten minutes until we descend.” The pilot said.

Brooke frowned, still not liking the idea of not knowing where she and Carter were headed. It was _their_ bachelor/bachelorette party and yet, they were being kept out of the planning aspect. Only the hosts; Georgina and Tripp knew where they were heading. Brooke looked around the large private jet filled with some of Carter's friends and _zero_ of Brookes friends from Western America.

A woman who looked around Brookes age was speaking with Mr. Whitney, who had Brooke blocked off from most of the guests on the plane, Mr. Whitney looked back at Brooke who nodded her head, allowing the woman to come forward. “Your Highness,” She said with a large grin, bowing her head slightly. “We haven’t been properly introduced; my name is Blair Waldorf.” Brooke smiled, trying to remember if she learned about the Waldorf’s while doing research on each important family of Eastern America. It rung a bell but Brooke was already two champagnes in and the last thing she could remember was the names of all the people she read about.

“Hi,” Brooke greeted her, craning her neck to look around Blair for Carter. She frowned, still not seeing him.

“He’s with Tripp,” Blair told Brooke, seemingly knowing who she had been looking for. “Bottom deck of the plane doing jello shots.” Brooke forced a smile and nodded. So much for Carter not abandoning her at the party. He was _not_ sleeping in their bed tonight -- his royal pain in the ass could sleep on the floor or more likely, the bathroom. “I’m sorry that no one from your country was allowed to come,” Blair said, frowning slightly. “I’m sure this is not how you expected to spend your bachelorette party -- and given the fact that you’ve let _Georgina_ plan it,” She said with a shudder causing Brooke to look at Blair in confusion. “She’s just...not my cup of tea.”

Brooke raised her brow; feeling somewhat protective of the _only_ friend she had made in Eastern America. “She’s been the only welcoming person I’ve met in my time here.” She spoke bluntly.

Blair did not look pleased by Brookes words. “Well, she’s the only one who hasn’t been blacklisted by the Royal family -- even though she _should_ be.”

“Blacklisted?” Brooke said, curious by the word.

Blair sighed, moving to take a seat next to Brooke which surprised her. The woman was very forward. “After the whole Carter/Serena/Nate fiasco, the palace wanted to keep _certain_ people away from Carter. Especially after the news of his engagement got out.” Blair continued on. “You see; Serena and Carter were together, _everyone_ thought they’d get married. But my former BFF was being a skank on the side and cheating on Carter with none other than _my_ fiancee; Nate Archibald.”  

“I understand keeping Serena and Nate away from Carter...but why you?”

Blair took Brookes glass of champagne from her hand, bringing the glass to her lips and swallowing the rest of Brookes drink. “Guilty by association.” She admitted. “Apparently the Queen believes that I’d actually come to Carter begging him to take back Serena,” She scoffed. “Not that I’d ever do that. I don’t care how badly she wants the crown.”

Brooke didn’t know if she could trust Blair Waldorf, but now she didn’t know if she could trust Georgina either. “Why do you hate Georgina?” Brooke asked.

“Because she’s a pot-stirrer.”

“And you coming and telling me all of this...what does that make you?”

Blair looked at Brooke and smiled. “Hopefully a friend.” Brooke tilted her head, still not sure if she could trust Blair or not. “Look, I know it doesn’t seem like it given that I just outed the only friend you’ve made since living here as a fake bitch -- but the person _I_ thought was my best friend slept with my fiance for years without feeling a hint of remorse for it and I really doubt that she wouldn’t do the same to you either,” Blair told her. “We have a mutual enemy; Serena. And you know the saying. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”_

Brooke let out a huff of a laugh. “Serena is not my enemy.”

“She _is_ ,” Blair stressed. “The first time you and Carter made your ‘public appearance’ -- Serena knew the two of you would end up at the club because she has eyes everywhere. One of those eyes; _whoregina._ ” Brooke couldn’t help but laugh at the nickname. “Letting Georgina into your inner circle or...line is not a good idea,” Blair told her just as Georgina walked up to them.

“And why is that Queen B?” Georgina asked, handing Brooke another glass of champagne. “Who was dumb enough to smuggle you onto the plane? Chuck Bass?” Blair rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re BFF was smuggled on too.”

“Serena is _not_ my friend,” Blair stressed. “You know better than anyone what she did to me because you helped her get away with it.”

Georgina rolled her eyes. “Ignore her. She’s desperate for attention.” She then grabbed Brookes hand, pulling her up from her seat. “Come with me, we need to reign in your husband-to-be. He’s on his fifth beer bong and we haven’t even landed yet.”

“Did someone say my name?” Carter said with a laugh, making his way over to Brooke. She grimaced, smelling the alcohol on him.

“Did you bathe in tequila?” She asked when he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Carter chuckled. “Georgina is exaggerating.” He told Brooke. “I’ve only had a few shots and the rest was dumped on my head.” He moved his hands through his hair; shaking it wildly so the liquid falling off of it would spray Brooke. He seemed sober -- so why would Georgina lie about it? “Come on,” Carter grabbed her hand. “Thomas is going crazy because we haven’t gone to our fitting yet. He sent me to bring you to him.”

Thomas was their stylist; fashion and hair. And apparently; before they landed which would be in less than three minutes; they needed to change. Brooke followed Carter to the top deck of the private plane where their team was waiting for them. She smiled when she saw a variety of bathing suits lined up for her to try on. _They were going someplace warm. Yay!_ The rest of her wardrobe consisted of sundresses and one dress meant for the actual bachelor/bachelorette party.

Brooke looked over at Carter and grinned. “Any idea where we are?”

Carter smirked. “I think so,” He chuckled. “Given our choices in wardrobe.” He motioned to his pile of swim trunks. Brooke chuckled and walked over to the windows; completely shut so that they couldn’t get a peek at where they were going. “I told Tripp that you prefer that heat over the cold.” He moved to stand next to her.

“I appreciate that.” Brooke smiled up at him. When Carter licked at his lower lip, Brooke bit down on hers. “Carter,” She warned him.

“Sorry,” He cleared his throat. “It’s kinda all I can think about.”

It was all she could think about too. The day she had been trying on wedding dresses -- the day _he_ made the first move. And then the day of the interview where he had kissed her...he was getting bold and she didn’t know if she was able to resist her own growing desires towards Carter. Which was why she had been mad when Carter had told her that they were sharing a room. Not because she didn’t want to spend time with him -- but because she didn’t trust herself with him.

“Time to get changed,” Thomas said, breaking the tension.

Brooke inhaled deeply and walked over to where Thomas stood; holding a bathing suit out for her to change into, along with a sundress to wear over it. Before stepping into the bathroom, Brooke looked over her shoulder at Carter, his eyes watching her intently and she found herself wishing that it was only the two of them on this trip and that everyone else would disappear.

  
  


* * *

 

  


It was their first day in St. Bart’s and while most of Carter's friends were off getting shit-faced, Carter stayed by Brookes side as he had promised her. He hadn’t done that on the plane ride over and got quickly distracted by booze and pills Tripp had given him. But once he was back with Brooke, the alcohol and drugs were no longer something he wanted. Carter only wanted to be around her.

They walked down the beach, holding hands. _For PR purposes, of course,_ Brooke had said with a sly little grin. Carter had told Tripp that the only place he refused to take Brooke to was Santorini -- it was a place Serena and he vacationed in in the past and she was the _last_ thing he wanted to be thinking of. “Have you ever been snorkeling?” He asked.  

Brooke took her sunglasses off; looking over at Carter. “Is that a joke?” She chuckled. _Of course, she had,_ she grew up in the capital of Western America and was a frequent guest in Mexico -- there was no way she hadn’t learned to snorkel yet.

“Figured.” He chuckled. Carter had hoped she hadn’t known how so that he could teach her. But Brooke continued to be full of surprises. Which led him to ask. “Do you want to teach me?” Carter said, watching as Brooke's eyes widened in surprise. He chuckled. “I don’t like the idea of being in open water.” Carter he lied, hoping Brooke would believe him. “I’ve surfed a few times but...sharks.”

Brooke grinned, laughing loudly at his confession. He rolled his eyes playfully and Brooke patted his hand. “Don’t worry; I’ll protect you.”

Carter laughed, shaking his head. “Does that mean you’ll teach me or not?”

Brooke nodded her head, “I’ll teach you.” He smiled, squeezing her hand. They continued to walk the beach, heading towards the large mansion they were staying in. “Carter,” She said his name softly causing him to look over at her. “You don’t have to spend your entire time here with me. This is your bachelor party.”

“And your bachelorette.” Carter reminded her.

“Yeah, but I literally know like two of the guests.” Brooke reminded him. “You’ve been friends with these people for years and I’m sure they want to spend time with you.”

“Well,” Carter said with a grin as he looked down at Brooke. “That’s too bad for them.”

“Carter,”

“Brooke,” He stopped walking, moving to stand in front of her. “If I had it my way; we’d be alone right now,” Carter confessed. She gave him a look causing him to laugh. “Not because I want to get you in bed.”

“Sure,” She drew out the word, winking at him.  

He pulled her closer to him, moving his hand to rest against his face. “Don’t look now, but people are watching.” He lied.

He knew that _she_ knew he was lying. But she still stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. She felt him smile against his lips when his tongue swept against her lower lip. “You’re full of it.” She whispered before opening her mouth for him to deepen the kiss.

“Your Highness,” One of the workers from the island said causing Brooke to pull away from Carter. He groaned, resting his head against hers.

Carter watched as two security guards hurried their pace over to the worker. “Stand down!” They shouted. The man quickly drew back, raising his hands in the air.

“Whoa, whoa,” Brooke said, moving to stand in front of the man. “Calm down.” She told the security guards. She then turned to look at the man. “How can I help you?”

The man looked down at the ground shaking his head. “I’m sorry,” He apologized. “My boss told me...your dinner is ready.” He ran back to the beach.

Brooke looked over to the guards and glared. “Seriously?”

“He could have had a weapon, Your Highness.”

“Did you not do background checks on every person on this damn island twice over?” She asked them. They didn’t answer. “There was _no_ danger, he was just going his job!” She shouted at them.

“And they’re doing theirs, Your Highness.” They turned and saw Mr. Whitney standing on the beach. “A moment alone?” He asked, causing Carter to look down at Brooke. She sighed, nodding her head. Mr. Whitney waited for Brooke to join him and slowly, she pulled away from Carter.

“Sorry,” She mumbled, looking at him briefly before she left with Mr. Whitney. He sighed only to look away from where Brooke and Mr. Whitney were walking when he heard his name shouted.

“GET IN HERE!” Tripp yelled from the mansions deck. “OPEN BAR, BABY!”

Carter chuckled, shaking his head. He walked to the mansion, knowing Brooke was headed in the same direction eventually. He’d have _one_ drink and then spend the rest of the night with Brooke. Tomorrow they’d go snorkeling and lay out on the beach together while everyone else around them partied.

“She’s got you whipped, man,” Tripp said once Carter made his way to the bar and poured his one drink.

_Maybe that’s a good thing._

When he was with Serena, all they ever did was party. He was too fucked up on booze or drugs to notice her sneaking away with Nate every night -- maybe being tamed by Brooke wasn’t such a bad thing. He fooled himself into thinking that Serena was _the one_ for him but the more time he spent with Brooke, the more time he realized that Serena was just a phase. _Brooke_ was it. And not just because she had to be but because...what they shared was real. The connection they had built over the last few months was _real._ His feelings for her were _real._

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
“Look, I know I sounded bratty back there,” Brooke said as Mr. Whitney walked her to hers and Carters private quarters. “But they overreacted.”

“Hmm.” Mr. Whitney replied.

Brooke rolled her eyes, “What’s that supposed to me?”

Mr. Whitney chuckled. “I hadn’t said anything.”

“You _hmm’d_ ,” Brooke said, not finding this as amusing as Mr. Whitney apparently who led her into the room. “You watched the whole exchange; you know that those security guards overreacted -- agree with me!” She demanded causing the man to chuckle.

“I think you are feeling overwhelmed, Your Highness.” Mr. Whitney said, watching as Brooke moved to sit down on hers and Carters bed. _Hers and Carters._ They were sharing a bed. Together. And yes, after their kiss; she was feeling a little bit overwhelmed. And she possibly snapped at the guards for that very reason. But...she had never imagined a scenario when her father just told her about the arranged marriage where she actually developed _feelings_ for Carter. And that scared her.  

“Maybe.” She agreed, smoothing down the bed.

“If you don’t want to share a room with him,”

“It’s not _that_ ,” She lied only to receive a look of disbelief from Mr. Whitney. “Okay, fine. It is that. But,” Brooke sighed. “I _want_ to share a room with him. I mean, I’m going to be marrying the man. I just...I’ve come to realize that I have feelings for my fiance and I can’t help but wonder if the only thing that is important to him is getting me in bed.” It was true. Brooke knew that the most anyone had ever wanted from her was sex unless they had some ulterior motive into thinking that they might be the next king of Western America.  

Mr. Whitney narrowed his eyes, not liking what she had said. “What makes you feel that way?”

Brooke looked down at her hands. “Reyes...is the only person who ever expressed wanting something more from me.” She admitted. “And the last person I _truly_ felt like I was something more than just an object with when I was a teenager with Lucas.” Mr. Whitney frowned at her words. “I slept with a lot of guys back home who were all too willing to leave my bed the next morning...what if,”

“Pardon my interrupting, Your Highness,” Mr. Whitney said as he cleared his throat, pressing his finger to his ear to listen to something over the radio. “I was supposed to keep this a secret from you but tonight; you and Carter will be spending a romantic evening on the beach while the rest of the party... _parties._ ” He said the word with distaste. “Carter wanted to surprise you. He even went as far as to holo-chat the palace cook back home to find out your favorite meal.”

Her lips twitched up, a flush of red covering her cheeks. Brooke looked down at her hands as she bit down on her lower lip. “Are you lying?” She asked Mr. Whitney when she looked back up at him.

“That’s treason, Your Highness.” He said with a smirk.

Even if he could lie to Brooke, she knew his words were the truth. Carter had asked her about the cooking in Western America and how it differed from the meals she ate while living in Eastern America but he never flat out asked her what her favorite meal was. Now he knew. And it was smart going to the cook and not her parents.

She then looked at Mr. Whitney suspiciously. “Did you...give him the idea?” She asked.

“He came up with it all on his own. I just pointed him in the direction of where to find out the information.”

Brooke smiled, walking to Mr. Whitney and standing in front of him. “Permission to hug?” She asked him, causing the older man to laugh as he held out his arms, letting Brooke hug him.

“You’ve got it backward, Highness.” Mr. Whitney continued to chuckle. “I’m supposed to ask permission.”

“I’m just being curious.” Brooke grinned, pulling out of his hold.  “Take me to my fiance?” She asked Mr. Whitney.

“Of course.”

Brooke was more than excited and all her worries and fears from earlier were swept under the rug for that moment. Carter went out of his way to do something nice for Brooke and it made her chest flutter. “I like him,” Brooke told Mr. Whitney.

“Aye.” He replied. “And he likes you too.”

 


	10. The Date

* * *

 

 

Brooke walked onto the private balcony off of hers and Carters shared room, the sun setting against the ocean created a purple and pink sky as the water glowed. She had headed to their room to change for dinner, the sound of their guests loudly celebrating without them could be faintly heard. She wondered if Carter was still downstairs with them or was he helping set up everything for their dinner together. Brooke sighed happily, feeling the breeze of air against her skin. She wore a red dress, her dark hair pinned back for the occasion and a Tiffany’s necklace that she found sitting on her bed, a note from Carter letting her know that the gift was from him. 

“Your Highness?” One of the security team members called out causing Brooke to look over her shoulder at the name. “Dinner is ready.” He told her before extending his arm out in the direction of where they needed to go. 

Carter went through the trouble of learning her favorite dish from back home which was actually a dish she had in Mexico and had all the cooks learn to make the meal. She wasn’t sure if Carter knew that, but she was flattered that he had the cooks learn how to cook the dish. 

The member of their security team took Brooke down to the beach, a short walk from their private residence where she could hear the sound of music playing loudly inside and through the large windows, she saw the group of people invited with them dancing closely together to the beat. 

Brooke smiled at the sensation of sand squishing between her toes as they walked down the beach. They had wanted her to wear heels and Brooke had laughed, telling them that walking on a beach in heels was not a skill she had mastered yet and would be going barefoot. After receiving a scowl from one of the designers, Brooke had left the room barefoot. 

“Wow,” Carter said when she walked towards their private dining area on the beach. “You look,” he inhales deeply as he took her in. She smiled, trying to fight against the blush that was creeping up her neck. “So beautiful.”

That did it. 

Brooke ducked her head to hide the blush. “You don’t look that bad either.” She admitted, looking up at him. He looked handsome, of course. Carter wore a light blue dress shirt and tan pants, his hair slicked back and his blue eyes shined as he looked at her. God, he was handsome! 

Carter smirked and moved forward, pressing a lingering kiss against her cheek. He pulled away, motioning for her to sit down across from him. 

“It smells delicious,” Brooke said as she sat down at the table. The food smelled heavenly and for the first time in a long time; she didn’t feel so homesick. The Puntas smelled just like the way they were made back home. 

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Carter said, watching as Brooke picked up her fork to eat. He mimicked her but paused as he looked down at the dish, causing Brooke to chuckle. 

“Afraid to try something new?” She teased him, taking a bite of the food, her mouth instantly watering at the taste. Carter chuckled and shook his head, taking a bite from his own plate. 

“Oh my god,” He said, his mouth still full. Brooke laughed, recognizing the look in his eyes. He liked it. “This is amazing.” He said once he finally swallowed. 

“Now you know why it’s one of my favorites,” Brooke said sweetly.

The two ate together, speaking between bites and laughing together. It was the closest Brooke had felt to Carter since they first met. And the more time they spent together; the more she imagined her life with him. A happy life; a life where she didn’t feel trapped in a loveless marriage. Because she could see herself falling in love with Carter Baizen.

After they finished their meal, Carter held out his hand for Brooke to take and helped her up from her seat. “Walk with me?” He asked her as she took his hand.

She smiled and nodded her head, letting him lead the way.

Walking along the beach while holding hands with Carter Baizen -- that wasn’t something she ever imagined happening when she first came to Eastern America. She watched as the waves washed upon the shore, her toes sinking into the sand as she and Carter grew closer to the water.

“Oh, I love this feeling,” Brooke said as the waves touched the tips of her toes. She pulled Carter further into the water, laughing when she saw the worried look in his eyes. “Don’t worry, Baizen, I won’t let you get your hair wet.”

Carter laughed, rolling his eyes and following Brooke into the water, stopping when the water touched their knees, well -- her knees.

“I’ve missed the ocean,” Brooke admitted, still holding onto Carter's hand. When she looked over at Carter, his eyes weren't on the water; they were on her.  She smiled, ducking her head a bit to hide her blush. “Thank you for taking me here, Carter.” 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, moving to stand in front of Brooke, his hand moving to cup her cheek. She smiled, eyes glimmering as the sunset. Brooke licked at her lower lip, inhaling deeply as she looked up at Carter. She wanted him to kiss her, but she wasn’t going to make the first move. She’d bat her lashes at him and stare at his lips until he got the hint, but Carter, handsome as he was, did not take the hint. Or, he simply likes to tease her. Come to think of it; that was more likely. Carter sighed deeply, eyes going back to the house at the sound of their guest hollering and cheering loudly to the music. “We’re lousy hosts.” He commented, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. 

Brooke had a feeling that the party was doing just fine with them. She smiled, nodding her head in agreement. “I like this party better,” Brooke admitted, tilting her head as she looked up at him. 

He smirked, inching closer to her. But Brooke had other plans for him. “I’m glad.” He said, slowly moving to press a kiss to her lips, Unfortunately for him, Brooke pulled away at the last moment, sending Carter falling into the ocean, her laughter filling the air as his head quickly shot up from the water, spitting out water. He laughed a delightful sound that caused Brooke to grin. He looked at her, mischief in his eyes as he lunged at Brooke, pulling her into the water as well. 

“Carter, no!” She squealed out as he pulled her down into the water. She quickly held her breath before being pulled under the water, trying her hardest not to laugh as Carter tickled her sides. She gasped when her head emerged from the water, spitting water out at Carter as he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her further into the water. Carter being playful really brought out a different side in Brooke -- or, a side that she was trying to restrain. 

Brooke wrapped her arms around Carter's shoulders, pulling him forward to meet her lips in a kiss. She smiled, his tongue tasting like the sea as it entered her mouth. “You’re driving me crazy, you know that?” Carter said when Brooke pulled away, her mouth moving to his jaw, placing soft kisses along the sharp line causing him to groan. 

She smiled, feeling very powerful at that moment. His hand slipped under her dress causing Brooke to gasp. She pulled away, hand resting on his shoulders to steady herself against the waves. “Let’s go.” She told him, causing Carter to grin at her words. She rolled her eyes and pulled out of his grip and began to swim to shore. Brooke needed to restrain herself because it wasn’t unlike her to have sex in the middle of the ocean with a man -- but she didn’t want that with Carter. She wanted it to be something special. A night she’d never forget.

When they were on the shore, Carter followed after her, the security team waiting for them on the beach with towels. She used her towel to try and wring out the sand and seawater out of her hair before she wrapped the towel around her shoulders to cover herself.

Brooke looked back to Carter as she began to walk up the beach, “Meet me on the dance floor?” She suggested and Carter quickly nodded his head. She grinned before leaving with her bodyguard. When they were far enough away, she heard Mr. Whitney chuckle, causing Brooke to tilt her head up in his direction. She grinned when she saw him smiling. “Do you find something humorous, Mr. Whitney?” She asked.

“It’s just nice to see that smile, Your Highness.” Mr. Whitney told her. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of seeing a genuine smile from you.” Brooke laughed, rolling her eyes at his comment. “But,” He sighed, “As happy as I am to see you finally enjoying yourself,” Mr. Whitney said once they were near the house. “Perhaps you can keep my worries at ease by not swimming so far into the ocean. I can’t very well defend you from sharks, Your Highness.”

Brooke laughed, nodding her head in agreement. “Yes, sir.” She teased. Mr. Whitney smiled, tilting his head in the direction of the house for Brooke to follow him.

When she walked up to the house, her group of stylists waiting for her but she pushed them away, telling them that she didn’t need tending to. Instead, she walked into the large house, the music filling her ears. She grinned, her stomach warming.

Partying; this is what she was used to. Dancing the night away and drinking every type of liquor known to man. Sleeping with whoever tickled her fancy that night, waking up on a boat headed for New Zealand next to a complete stranger. It had been her lifestyle since she was fourteen years old. But now?

She bit her lower lip, debating even going inside. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw that she looked more than a bit of a mess with her hair in tangles from the ocean water along with her now ruined dress. Brooke paused for a moment, a thought running in her head that would piss off her stylists. But she did it anyway. Brooke ripped at the fabric of her dress, tearing off the lower bottom half of her dress so that the fabric ended at her thighs.

Brooke smiled at her reflection, liking this look a lot better. She raised her shoulders and moved away from the mirror, heading in the direction of where the music was coming from. But before she could walk any further, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her towards the stairs.

From the dampness of the persons clothes; Brooke knew it was Carter. She smiled as he nuzzled his face in her neck. “I only want to spend my night with you,” Carter whispered in her ear, nibbling at her lobe. She turned to face him, hands moving to clasp his. “Forget all of them,” He told her, eyes lust blown. “Come upstairs with me.”

She smirked, shaking her head. “I want to dance,” Brooke told him.

“We can dance.” He smirked. “Alone.”

Brooke moved forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Not until the wedding night, Baizen.” She whispered against his lips. Though, she didn’t know if she was going to be able to keep her word. Brooke pulled him forward and towards the room where all their guests were. When they entered the room, all of the guests began to cheer.

Tripp Van der Bilt ran forward, holding drinks in his hand for them to take. “Finally!” He yelled over the music as Brooke and Carter took their drinks. “I was beginning to think you abandoned us!” He made a face when he saw their appearance. “Did she throw you in the ocean?” He asked. “You looked like a drowned rat.” He told Carter and then looked to Brooke. “You, however, look exquisite.” He said, holding out a drink for her to take.

Brooke did and brought the drink to her lip, taking a sip of her drink and winced a bit at the harshness of the alcohol. She choked a little as she swallowed. “Tequila?” She asked Tripp.

He smiled while nodding his head. “I heard it was your favorite.”

Brooke looked over at Carter and smiled. “Someone’s paying attention.” Carter pulled her closer to him. Wrapping one arm around her waist as he took a sip of his own drink. 

“Mind if I steal your bride?” Brooke looked over to see Georgina had now walked over to them. “You boys can partake in your debauchery while us girls take part in our own.” She winked at Brooke.

When she tugged at Brooke’s hand to pull her away from Carter, he pulled her body back to his, his hold on her more aggressive.

“Now, now, Carter,” Georgina said as she pulled Brooke out of his hold. “You get to have her for the rest of your life, you can share her for one night.”

“Yeah, Carter,” Brooke said as she took another sip. “Share me.” She smirked.

She slipped away with Georgina before Carter could object.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Carter kept his eyes on Brooke the whole night, watching her carefully. He watched as Georgina poured her drink after drink and soon she was finally letting loose. Brooke danced with her female guests, and each male guest who tried to dance with her found themselves escorted away by her personal bodyguard who always stayed close by. 

He didn’t drink. He wanted to be sober, much to Tripp's protests.

“She’s really changed you, man,” Tripp said as he patted Carter on the back.

So he sat in his faux throne and watched as debauchery took place. He smiled as he watched Brooke twirl around, her laughter filling the room. She was having a good time, why couldn’t Carter relax and enjoy himself as well?  

Something didn’t feel right. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his friends -- well, he didn’t. He learned at a young age that there were only a few people in his life that he could trust -- but the atmosphere of the room; the entire night; it felt all too good to be true. That trouble was looming near them.

“Stunning, isn’t she?” Georgina Sparks moved to sit next to Carter on Brookes thrones, her eyes on his fiancee as well. “I’d say quite the upgrade.”

He rolled his eyes. Carter trusted Georgina about as far as he could throw her. “What do you want, Georgina?” He glared in her direction, taking his eyes off of Brooke.

“I want what you want,” Georgina told him. “For you to get laid.” Carter turned to look back to Brooke, seeing that she was no longer in the middle of the room dancing. “That’s why I slipped some E into her drink so you can have your merry way with her. Think of it as payback for your time in Mexico.”  _ No.  _ No, she fucking didn’t. Georgina got up from her chair and moved to stand in front of Carter. He felt his heartbeat quicken, anger filling him. “But you better go find her quick before one of your so-called friends has their way with her.”

Carter shoved past Georgina and ran forward to where Brooke had last been. “Where’s the princess?” He grabbed the first person he saw. But the blonde woman was too high to even open her mouth. He pushed away from her when she grabbed him by his tie and caught Mr. Whitney’s eye. The head of security quickly made his way over to him, seeing the panic in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Mr. Whitney asked.

“Where’s Brooke?”

“She was escorted to the restroom by Blair Waldorf.”

Carter glared at Mr. Whitney. “It’s  _ your  _ job to watch her!” He yelled.

“With all due respect, Your Highness;  _ I am. _ ” His voice rose. “A guard is with the princess and Ms. Waldorf.”

Carter shook his head. He didn’t care if she were with a fleet of security and Blair; not after what Georgina had told him. Carter stepped closer to Mr. Whitney so that only he could hear him. “She’s been  _ drugged _ .”

When he stepped back, Mr. Whitney was darting out of the room, Carter following closely behind him. He stopped suddenly, putting his finger to his ear. “On my way.” He told whoever was speaking to him through comm.

“What is it?”

“The princess is in her room. Ms. Waldorf took her upstairs when she saw a guest slip something in her drink.”

Carter sighed in relief. “She’s safe?” He asked. Mr. Whitney nodded his head, motioning for Carter to follow after him.

His emotions were all over the place; relief, panic, fear -- he just needed to see that Brooke was safe for himself.

They found Brooke laying in bed, a wet towel on her head as she mumbled incoherently. “It was Georgina,” Blair said as she looked up at the door that Carter was standing in. Her eyes went back to Brooke, tending to her. “I watched her slip something in Brookes drink.”

Mr. Whitney nodded to Blair. “We’ll have her escorted off of the island and placed on hold once she’s back in Eastern America. Drugging a member of the royal family is a national offense.” He then looked to Carter. “Do you believe anyone else was involved?”

_ Tripp?  _ No. He was going to be his best man -- Tripp wanted Carter to have a good time but he didn’t think he’d go as far as helping orchestrate something like this. “I don’t know.” He spoke honestly. “Just get her out of here. And get the medical team up here immediately.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Mr. Whitney left the room, leaving only an incoherent Brooke, himself, and Blair in the room.  

“Do you think she’ll be kicked out of the country?” Blair asked Carter. 

_ It’s what happened to Rachel.  _ While in Mexico, Rachel Gatina and her father drugged Carter to try and get him in a compromising position -- now Georgina drugged Brooke. Was there anyone they could trust? 

“I don’t know,” Carter answered honestly. “It’s up to my father.”

He shouldn’t have let Brooke get close to Georgina but it seemed like she was the only person to make an effort to welcome Brooke to the country. And now?

Carter walked over to the bed, looking down at Brooke. “You  _ saw  _ Georgina drug Brooke?” He asked Blair, who sat on the edge of the bed next to Brooke. “And you didn’t think to tell anyone?”

Blair looked at Carter and glared. “I don’t  _ trust  _ anyone. Not after Serena and Nate.” Carter bit the inside of his cheek. The last thing he wanted to think about was  _ that.  _ “I told Brookes security team once we were far enough away from the party. No offense but your guests don’t exactly love Brooke -- or, Western America. None of them wanted this wedding.”

“She’s never done anything to them,” Carter said, getting into bed with Brooke. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, her head rolling in his direction as she let out a little groan. “Where’s the damn medic?”

“Carter?” Brooke said in a groggy voice. “What’s happening?”

She sounded so scared and when Carter opened his mouth to answer; he didn’t know what to tell her.

That’s when Blair stepped in. “It’s okay, Brooke.” She said, smoothing down her hair. “You’re safe.” Brooke blinked up at Blair, a confused look on her face. “Georgina Sparks slipped something in your drink. I saw and intervened but you had already drunk most of your drink by the time I got to you.” Carter watched as Brookes brows pinched together in anger. “I don’t particularly enjoy saying  _ I told you so,  _ but, I told you so.”

Brooke looked at Blair for a long moment before the corners of her lips twitched up. “I have a feeling you love telling people that you were right.” She said, her words slurring. Carter frowned, worrying about Brooke despite the fact that she was making jokes with Blair Waldorf.

“You might be right about that,” Blair admitted with a smirk. Brooke’s face paled suddenly and she lurched up, grabbing at Blairs arm in the process. “I got you.” She told her, helping her out of the bed as they hurried to the bathroom.

Carter stayed still as he listened to Brooke getting sick in the bathroom. When three men and one woman entered the room carrying medical bag, Carter sighed in relief. Despite the kind gesture, Blair was making by taking care of Brooke, he wanted an actual professional to look over her. “Where’s the princess?” The woman asked.

But the sound of Brooke getting sick more answered that question. The team instantly went to the bathroom to take care of Brooke. Carter got up and headed towards the door right at Mr. Whitney came in with Tripp. “Hey man, I heard what happened -- is she okay?”

Carter glare, charging at Tripp, tackling him to the ground. “Your Highness!” Mr. Whitney said in a loud voice before he could get a swing in at Tripp. Carter looked up at him and then back to Tripp, who had a panicked look in his eyes. “Mr. van der Bilt has information you might like to hear.” Mr. Whitney said, grabbing Carter by the back of his shirt and pulling him off of Tripp.

“Dude, I had no part in this!” Tripp said, still on the ground.

“What do you know?” Carter asked, trying to stay calm. Or,  _ diplomatic,  _ as his father always said. 

“Georgina fled. As soon as she told you what she did; she ran out of the house. Apparently Chuck Bass had his private jet waiting for her.” 

_ That Bass-tard. _

“But,” Tripp looked down at the ground. “That’s not all...I don’t know how she got into the country at all but...Serena is here. And she says she wants to speak with Brooke.” He had no words. He only watched his security team help Tripp up from the ground so that he could stand. “I don’t know how she even found out about where the party was even going to be.”

“Georgina,” Carter answered. “She slipped Brooke the drugs; she and Chuck Bass orchestrated the whole damn thing.”

“Seriously?” Tripp said, seeming surprised. “Bass? He’s not exactly an evil genius, man. You really think he set the whole thing up?”

Carter shook his head. “The Bass family was the first to speak up about not wanting Brooke in the country, let alone me marrying her. But you’re right; Chuck isn’t smart enough to come up with this. But Georgina is. And last I heard; she was sleeping with his Uncle Jack.”

“Bitch.” Tripp shook his head in anger.

He then looked to Mr. Whitney. “Get Serena on the next flight out of here. Better yet, get every person off this damn island.” He muttered while shaking his head. “This party should have never happened in the first place.”

“Right away, Your Highness.”

When Mr. Whitney left the room, leaving only two security agents with Carter, Tripp sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I shouldn’t have pushed for this. I’m sorry.”

“Just make sure everyone’s gone,” Carter told him.

The door to the bathroom opened, Blair peeped her head out a bit. “Brookes asking for you.” She told Carter.

He nodded, walking away from Tripp and Mr. Whitney. He walked in the bathroom, Blair slipping out with the team of medics who had taken care of Brooke. She was sitting on the bathroom floor, back pressed against the tub to keep her upright. “Hey,” She said, voice raspier than usual.

“Hey.” He said with a frown, moving to sit next to her. When he was on the ground, Brooke moved her head to rest on his shoulder. “How are you feeling?” He asked, grabbing a hold of her hand.

She made a noise, “Like I just had my stomach pumped.”

“I’m sorry.” Carter apologized.

“It’s not your fault.” She said, squeezing his hand.

“Georgina left the island,” Carter told her. “But when they find her, I swear-”

“Carter,” She whispered his name, catching him off guard. “I really like you.”

He smiled at her words. “You must still be drugged if you’re admitting that.”  

She chuckled, moving her other hand to pat the one she was already holding. “Maybe.”

He leaned in close. “I really like you too,” Carter told her.

“Do you think that...we can be happy?” She asked in a whisper.

“Yeah.” He told her without hesitation.

“Hmm.” She leaned against him, causing Carter to move his arm to wrap around her, pulling her body closer to his. “Can we stay?”

Carter chuckled when she began to play with the buttons on his shirt. “Here?”

“Yeah. I heard you order the security team to get everyone off the island but...I’d like to stay with you. Here.” Brooke told him.

He nodded his head. “We can stay,” Carter promised her.

“Yay,” She said lazily. Carter chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll teach you how to snorkel.”

She fell asleep shortly after and Carter picked her up in his arms and brought her to their bed. Blair was still in the room, along with Tripp.

“We just wanted to make sure she was okay before we got on the plane with the rest of the party,” Tripp said to Carter.

Carter looked to both of them. “You should stay.” He told them and the looked at Blair. “I appreciate you taking care of Brooke and getting her away from Georgina...I think it’d be nice for her to have a true friend.”

Blair smiled. “If she’ll have me, I’d be happy to be her friend.”

“Good,” Carter said, walking them out of the room.

Tripp apologized again before Carter shut the door. He didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t blame Tripp, but he wanted to be alone with Brooke right now. She was the only thing that mattered.

He climbed into bed with Brooke. Tending to her as she had him in Mexico, staying up for as long as he could before he fell asleep.

Carter dreamt of their wedding. Of Brooke standing in front of him in a beautiful wedding dress.

And then the bombs went off in his dream. And his wedding to Brooke became a funeral.

  
  



	11. Unlikely Alliance

* * *

 

 

 

The tickling feeling of warm breath against the back of her neck caused Brooke to stir in her sleep slightly. She didn’t remember falling asleep or even where she was in that moment, all she knew was that she felt a sense of comfort; a foreign feeling. Brooke slowly opened her eyes, hearing the sound of birds cawing in the distance as her sight adjusted to the room she was in. She inhaled deeply, the scent familiar; the ocean. 

She was still in St. Barts. And not alone. An arm tugged her body backward, pulling her closer and Brooke looked over her shoulder to see that Carter was the one holding her. He was still asleep, face nuzzling at her cheek. Brooke smiled, turning her cheek so that his face slipped into her neck. “Carter?” She said his name softly, moving a little to give him a shake.

“Hmm?” Carter stirred, his face sinking deeper into her neck until she felt his lips gently brush against her skin as he smiled. Brooke gave into a little giggle, pulling away from Carter only to have him tug back at her. “Feeling better?” He asked, his voice soft in her ear.

Brooke turned on her side, facing Carter now. “A little parched but, nothing water can’t fix.” Carter looked away from Brooke and reached for a glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He handed Brooke the cup and she quickly brought it to her lips, drinking as much as she could at that moment.

“Take it easy,” Carter warned her, watching as she chugged the water. Brooke stopped drinking and handed the cup back to him. She frowned, her lips were dry as was her mouth and her head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.  “Are you okay?” he asked her when she groaned, his hand moving to lay on her leg.

She nodded slowly. “Whatever Georgina gave me really fucked me up.”

“I know.” Carter agreed. “You’ve been in bed for almost two days.” Brooke blinked in surprise. “Don’t worry, you were checked on every hour by the doctors.” He assured her. “My dad is furious that this happened.”

“What’s going to happen to Georgina?” Brooke asked. Even though she had turned out to be an evil bitch -- Georgina had been her first friend in Eastern America. Her  _ only  _ friend.

Carter shrugged his shoulders. “Her jet never flew into Eastern America. But when she comes back to the country which I’m sure she will; officers will be waiting for her.”

She sighed at his words, causing Carter to raise his eyebrows in confusion. Brooke smiled, liking the curious face he made. “She was my only friend back home.” Carter grinned, causing Brooke to pause. “What?”

“ _ Home _ ,” Carter repeated the word she used. “You called Eastern America  _ home _ .” 

Brooke chuckled, nodding her head as she looked down at her hands. “Yeah, I guess I did.” It was an odd feeling, finally admitting to herself that Eastern America was now her home. Especially given how much she detested the country. But now when she thought of home; she saw herself in the  _ there  _ and not in Western America.

“Georgina wasn’t your friend, she just weaseled her way into your life so she could try to ruin you,” Carter said, breaking Brooke away from her thoughts. “And I’m sorry to say that.” His tone was sincere. But the truth didn’t hurt any less. “Blair on the other hand,”

Oh! She had forgotten about Blair. In her drugged up state; Blair had taken care of her. She made Brooke feel safe, the woman was a pitbull to even Brooke’s own security when they’d get too close to her. “Is she still here?” She remembered asking Blair to stay -- or Carter had. She really didn’t remember much after getting sick.

“Yes,” Carter told Brooke. “Probably giving grief to your security team for not letting her up to see you while you were asleep. She was actually very worried about you,” He said, smiling a little. “Tripp was pretty worried too,” Carter chuckled for a moment. “But I think he’s shacking up with one of the locals.”

Brooke raised her brow. “Do tell.” She smirked.

Carter smiled. “He met her on the beach. It might be hard getting him back on the plane.”

Brooke laughed, shaking her head causing her hair to fall in her face. “Ew.” She complained, seeing how dirty it was. She frowned, wishing they were back at the Palace so she could have help being bathed. It was lazy to some, but Brooke loved nothing more than someone else washing her hair and massaging her scalp in the process. She looked at Carter for a long moment, wondering if it was something he enjoyed as well. “I need to clean up,” Brooke told him.

He nodded his head, looking away from Brooke. “I could send Blair in to help.” He suggested. “After speaking to my mother...she thinks Blair would do well as one of your ladies.”  _ Ladies?  _ Brooke had maids before. But never a  _ lady in waiting.  _ If that’s what Carter was referring to. “It’s not an uncommon thing back home. My sister will have one when she’s old enough and I’m sure Blair wouldn’t object to moving into the palace for the job.”

Brooke frowned.  _ Was that the only reason Blair was being nice to her?  _ Because she wanted to be a lady in waiting? “Do you mind if I spend the day with Blair before I make that decision?” She asked Carter.

Carter smiled. “You don’t have to ask for my permission, Brooke. Do as you please.”

Brooke smiled, her heart warming at that moment. “I should get in the shower,” Brooke told him.

“You really should,” Carter smirked. “You smell awful.”

Brooke playfully glared at him. “Is that why you were snuggling me?” She challenged him. “Because I smell  _ so  _ bad -- that must be the case.”

Carter chuckled, his eyes on Brooke as she got out of bed. “Do you still want me to send Blair?” He asked as Brooke walked over to the bathroom door. “Or I could help you out.”

Brooke looked over her shoulder with her brow raised. “Wouldn’t you like that.” She teased. “Sorry, Carter. You don’t get to see me fully naked just yet.”

Carter smirked, following after Brooke. “Soon?” He asked in a hopeful tone. Brooke laughed, shaking her head.

“Send for Blair, Carter.”

Carter sighed, his head falling back dramatically. “As you wish.”

Brooke smiled, watching him walk away. He walked out of the room and Brooke went inside of the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes. She didn’t run a bath, she turned on the shower instead and waited for the water to heat up to her preference. Once the room began to steam, Brooke stepped into the shower, shutting the glass door behind her. She sighed happily as the water touched her skin, letting her head fall back as she ran her fingers through her hair to get out the tangles.

After her tangles were tamed, Brooke began to shampoo and condition her hair, frowning that she wasn’t able to massage her hair as well as the help back home could.

“Um, Bro-, Your Highness,” A voice said from the shower door that was fogged up by the steam. “It’s Blair. Carter said you wanted to speak with me.

Brooke quickly washed her body as the suds from her shampoo and conditioner was rinsed out of her hair. “Can you get me a towel, please?” Brooke asked.

“Of course,” Blair said quickly, rummaging through the drawers. “Do you need anything else?” She asked as Brooke washed the last of the soap off of her body.

“No,” Brooke answered. “I only need a towel.” She turned off the water, opening the door for Blair to hand her the towel. “And a word with you,” Brooke said as she took the towel from Blair's hand and wrapped it around her body. Blair nodded, looking down at the ground quickly so Brooke could have her privacy. “I wanted to thank you,” Brooke told Blair, causing her to look back up. “You kept an eye on me; got me away from Georgina and went above and beyond taking care of me while I was drugged.”

“I,” Blair started to say, but Brooke stopped her. 

“I’m a stranger to you...but you took care of me like I envision a sister might. And I’d like for us to be friends.” Brooke said causing Blair to smile softly. “Despite your best friend being my husband to be’s ex-girlfriend,”

“ _ Ex _ -best friend.” Blair corrected Brooke. “My friendship with Serena died the second I learned she was having an affair with Nate...there’s nothing she either of them could say to get me to forgive them.” She confessed. “I’ve had to forgive Serena for so much over the years of our friendship but this…” She shook her head. “I’ll never get past.”

Brooke frowned. “I’m sorry they did that to you.” She said, causing Blair to swallow hard. Brooke watched her, thinking back on what she had said to Carter. She had wanted to spend the day with Blair before she made her decision. But looking at her now; studying her demeanor; Brooke knew that Blair was the right person for the job. “What I was saying was that I would like you to be one of my ladies in waiting -- or, my  _ only  _ lady in waiting.” Blair smiled at those words. “But more than that...I’d like you to be my advisor.” That caused Blair to blink in surprise. “I don’t know Eastern America as well as I should and I definitely don’t know who is my enemy and who is not. You warned me about Georgina and I should have listened. I promise you now; I will always listen to your advice from now on.”

Blair smiled, inhaling deeply. “It’d be my honor.” She told Brooke. “I promise, you won’t regret this.” She swore.

“I hope not,” Brooke added with a smile. “Would you like to spend the day together?”

Blair grinned. “Absolutely. What would you like to do?”

“A day on the beach? I’d love to get back in the water.” Blair frowned slightly. “Would you like to do something else?” Brooke asked, seeing her discomfort.

Blair's cheeks flushed. “I have a slight fear of the ocean. Sharks, well -- all sea life actually.” Brooke smiled. “But I can get over that.” Blair tried to assure Brooke, who already was planning other activities for them to do together.

“Spa day?” Brooke suggested.

“Your Highness,”

“ _ Brooke _ ,”

“Brooke,” Blair corrected herself. “This is  _ your  _ honeymoon. You should spend it doing what you want to do. I’m sure I can get over my fear of the sea with some liquid courage.”

Brooke chuckled at that. “We’ll have a spa day.” She told Blair. The last thing she needed was to take care of a drunk Blair while swimming in the ocean. Plus; she wanted to do something that Blair was comfortable with. “I need one after sleeping all the time. Be my guest?”

Blair closed her eyes, smiling slightly. “Are you sure?” She asked, looking back to Brooke.

“Yes.”

“I’ll have things set up,” Blair told her. “Do you need anything else from me?”

Brooke shook her head, dismissing Blair. The woman smiled at her one more time before leaving Brooke alone in the bathroom.   

It was an odd question to ask;  _ will you be one of my ladies?  _ But Brooke was glad she had someone on her side now. Someone she could actually trust. Someone, who she hoped, would never betray her. Blair seemed loyal to those she deemed worthy of her loyalty; that was a good trait to have. It kept a person from getting hurt over and over again.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


Apparently, Brooke was spending the day with Blair. Carter wished she was spending it with him, but he didn’t think she’d have a lot of fun searching the island for Tripp. They were down in a little village now, Carter with his security team as the locals told him where Tripp was last seen.  _ Drunk as a fool,  _ some described him. Others told Carter that Tripp owed them money. He handed them cash, saying that if he owed them more than his family would send more money. But his offerings were generous enough that the locals praised him for his generosity. 

They found him at the house of the woman he had run off with, face down in her bed with the woman walking around in his t-shirt. Carter made a face, quickly throwing Tripps pants over his naked ass. “Get up.”

Tripp let out a groan, shaking his head. “Never leaving.” He mumbled.

“You are.” Carter disagreed. “Get dressed.”

Tripp groaned louder this time, rolling on his side causing Carter to look away as Tripp laughed, no longer covered up by his pants. “Like I haven’t found you ass naked before, don’t be a prude.”

“Hurry up and get dressed, Tripp,” Carter told him before walking out of the room.

His head of security, James, was waiting for Carter outside of the house. “Highness?” He asked when Carter joined him.

“He’ll be out in a few minutes,” Carter told him.

“Preparations have been made to get you and the princess back home the day after tomorrow,” James told Carter, causing him to frown. He thought back on his nightmare; the bombs, the blood, the screams.  _ Brookes  _ screams. He swallowed hard, a feeling of panic rising in his chest. He didn’t want to go home. Carter wanted to stay here; where it was safe.

_ We could run,  _ he thought to himself. If they ran, no one could tell them what to do, they could just  _ be.  _ He was terrified that if they went back to Eastern America, something terrible would happen and he’d lose Brooke forever.

“Highness?” James said, watching Carter carefully.

He looked to James. “If there were any threats made against the princess’ life -- you’d tell me, right? Other than Georgina and Jack Bass, are there any other threats?”

“None that I’ve been made aware of.”

“But would you tell me if there were?”

“If your life was at risk, of course, Your Highness.”

“No -- not  _ my  _ life. Hers. From this day forward, if there is any word of a threat being made against the princess, I need to know.”

James nodded his head, talking quietly into the comm system. Tripp walked out of the house with the woman on his arm, kissing her deeply while making his way to Carter.

She said something in a language neither Tripp or Carter spoke and Tripp simply cooed at the woman. “I don’t want to leave you either, sweetheart.”

Carter rolled his eyes. “But he has to.” He told the woman, who didn’t seem to understand English either. Carter tugged Tripp away from the woman, the man blowing kisses to the woman as they left. Carter laughed as they got into the car. “What did you two even talk about?” He asked causing Tripp to smirk.

“We didn’t do much talking.” He admitted. “Now tell me why you pulled me out of that lovely woman's arms,” Tripp said as he put on his sunglasses.

“Brooke is spending the day with Blair,” Carter told Tripp causing him to chuckle.

“Anything to get away from you, right?” Tripp teased.

Carter rolled his eyes.  “This is technically her bachelorette party.” He reminded his friend. “These are the things she’d be doing,”

“-If you hadn’t kicked all your friends out of the country?” Tripp said lazily.

Carter looked to Tripp, watching as the man yawned. “You don’t think I should have done that.”

Tripp shrugged his shoulders. “Only one person at the party wanted to humiliate Brooke.”

“Who’s to say they only wanted to humiliate her?” Carter asked. “What if Georgina had other plans -- what if she wasn’t the only one who had it out for her.”

“Now you sound paranoid,” Tripp said with a long sigh. “Why do you care?”

“Why do I care if someone is a threat to Brooke?” He asked back, dumbfounded how Tripp wouldn’t already know the answer. “She’s going to be my wife.”

“A wife you didn’t choose.” Tripp reminded him.

“I choose her now,” Carter told him. “Over anyone else.”

Tripp lifted his glasses and looked to Carter and smiled. “You love her, don’t you?”

He didn’t answer. Not because it wasn’t true. But because the words shocked him into reality. And that reality was that he did love Brooke. His feelings for her had deepened into love. And it made him realize that what he felt for Serena while they were together didn’t even compare to what he felt for Brooke.

The rest of the drive back to the mansion was quiet, the only sound Carter could hear was his heart beating loudly in his chest.

He needed to find Brooke. He needed to tell her he loved her. It didn’t matter to him if she didn’t love him yet -- she would. Because it was so clear now. They were meant to be together. It had been a cheesy line in the script while they were being interviewed; something cringe-worthy. But Brooke was right when she said soulmates existed. Because she was his.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


Brooke sighed happily as she got a massage, the feeling of the woman's fingers kneading her skin was just what her muscles needed. And the sounds that Blair was making? It was clear she needed this just as much as Brooke did. She chuckled, hearing Blair praise her masseuse.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a proper massage.” Blair cooed from the table next to Brookes. “I used to  _ beg  _ Nate to rub my shoulders each night but he was  _ terrible  _ at him.”

Brooke turned her head a bit to look at Blair. “Tell me more about him?” She asked. “He was Carter's best friend before,”

“Before Carter found out that Nate was sleeping with Serena?” She spat out the words bitterly, still clearly hurt by the betrayal. “There’s not much to say about him. Everything I knew about him turned out to be a lie.”

She frowned. “I’m sorry.” Brooke apologized.

Blair let out a hitched breath, before turning her head to look at Blair. “I didn’t mean to snap.”

Brooke shook her head. “You’re allowed to snap at me when it comes to that subject, Blair. The two people you loved most in the world betrayed you. You can be angry about it forever and I won’t judge.”

Blair sighed. “Nate was...charming,” She admitted. “Childish, funny at times, handsome but...he was just so incredibly naive. I should have known; I saw the way he looked at Serena, I always feared he’d act on his feelings but I thought his friendship with Carter would stop him from doing something so foolish. But what Serena wants; she gets.”

Brooke listened to her words carefully; hearing it as a warning. “She won’t get Carter.” She stated.

“Don’t underestimate her, Your Highness.”

Brooke sighed. “You don’t have to address me as  _ Your Highness  _ anymore, Blair.”

Blair chuckled. “It took me years to address Carter by his name as well. Just give me time.” Brooke smiled. “But I do advice you...don’t let Serena anywhere near Carter. He might say he loves you but...I know Serena.”

_ He hasn’t.  _ Carter had never told Brooke he loved her.  _ It’s too soon anyway,  _ Brooke tried to tell herself. They had only been together for a few months. She only just admitted to Mr. Whitney that she liked Carter -- love? That was something else. Sure, she cared about him deeply and was extremely attracted to him but...love? Maybe.

But Blairs words kept repeating in her head. Even if Carter did love her; Serena had her ways.

“What was she like?”

Blair sighed. “Charming, manipulative, beautiful.” She told Brooke. “We had been friends since grade school. She was good once; before she started to get all the attention before her mother put it in her head that she  _ deserved  _ to be Queen. That it was her duty. Honestly, I don’t know if Serena ever loved Carter.”

Brooke frowned. Carter, from what Brooke could tell, had really loved Serena. It was so hard for him to let her go and to hear that she may not have even loved him? Brooke’s heart broke for Carter. When she first met him; she thought he was insufferable. A royal pain in her ass. But now? He was kind, caring, and though most of the time he was trying to get her into bed, she knew deep down he  _ did  _ care about her for more than her body. Why else would he have spent two days in bed with her, watching her get sick over and over again while recovering from the drugs Georgina had slipped her? He cared, she knew he did. And she cared for him too. Maybe even...loved him?  _ No, it’s too soon!  _ She scolded herself.

“Are you excited for the wedding?” Blair asked though she sounded nervous asking.

Brooke chuckled, glad Blair pulled her away from her own thoughts. “I suppose.” She admitted honestly. “If you had asked me that when I first came to Eastern America I probably would have laughed in your face.”

“Did you meet Carter before you two were betrothed?”

She smiled. “The first time I met him he was waiting for me naked in my bed,” Brooke said causing Blair to let out a laugh. “Told me we should get on and consummate the marriage.”

“That sounds like the Carter I know,” Blair told Brooke, still chuckling.

Brooke made a face, a thought running in her head. “You and Carter...you’ve never,” 

Blair gasped, seemingly horrified by Brookes question. “Absolutely not!”  

Brooke giggled. “Just making sure.”

“Your Highness?”

Brooke turned away from Blair and saw Mr. Whitney standing in the room. “The Prince has requested a minute with you.”

She smiled, “Send him in.”

Mr. Whitney shifted on his feet. “Alone, Highness.”

“I’ll go.” Blair said, getting up from the massage table.

“No, Blair, stay.” Brooke insisted, getting up from her own table. “Continue on with her massage.” She told the masseur, wrapping her towel tighter around her body.

The woman nodded. “When you return, Your Highness, we’ll start the facials.”

“Perfect.” Brooke smiled, thanking the woman.

She followed Mr. Whitney out of the room, finding Carter standing in the hallway. His chest heaved when he saw her, inhaling deeply. She frowned, seeing he was worked up.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him, walking over to where he was standing. He looked at her for a long moment, a soft look in his eyes. “Carter?” She said his name, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious.

“I,” He smiled, shaking his head. “Brooke,” He said her name in a sigh, a way Brooke hadn’t heard him say her name before. Carter grabbed her hands, holding them in his. “I realized something today.”

Brooke quirked her brow, still not understanding. “What is that?” She asked, hesitantly.

He smiled happily, but that was cut short when his security walked into the area. He frowned, muttering something under his breath when they called out to both of them.

“The King wants to speak with the two of you.” James, Carter's head of security told them.

“Can I change?” Brooke asked him only to be told she couldn’t, that the king wanted to speak to them immediately.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Brooke asked Carter as they were escorted down the hallway.

“No,” He said, sounding just as anxious as she did.

“Do you think it’s about Georgina?” She asked before they entered a room where a hologram of the King stood in the middle of the room.  

_ “You two need to come back home as soon as possible.”  _ The King told them, causing Brooke to look at Carter in confusion.  _ “This trip was a mistake.” _ He told them.  _ “It should have never happened in the first place.” _

Carter stepped forward. “Father, I don’t understand.”

King Gregory looked to Brooke.  _ “Your mother and father are on a jet to Eastern America. We’re moving up the wedding.” _

“What?” She gaped at him. “Why?”

_ “You were drugged, princess Brooke. It is clear that the longer we wait for the wedding, the more your life will be in danger.” _

“And who’s to say the danger will go away after we’re married?” Carter snapped at his father.

The look King Gregory gave Carter was the same one he had the first time Brooke saw him lay a hand on his son.  _ “It won’t matter. She will be protected/ No one will be able to touch her.” _

Carter began to breathe hard. Brooke could see how worked up he was getting and reached out for his hand that was balled into a fist. He opened his palm, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. “When is the wedding?” Brooke asked him.

_ “In two days.”  _ The King answered.  _ “Gather your things and board the jet. I’ll see you two when you arrive.”  _ The hologram of the king disappeared.

“What’s happening?” Carter said, looking over at James. “What isn’t my father telling us?”

James swallowed hard, looking over at Mr. Whitney now.

Mr. Whitney stepped forward, standing next to Brooke and looked directly at Carter. “A group of radicals in Western America has declared that if the princess marries you -- she’s dead to them. That she is their enemy. Either the Royal family comes up with a new heir, or the monarchy ends with the Davis family. Given the choice of words, we are taking this threat seriously.” Mr. Whitney looked to Brooke now. “Which is why your mother and father are seeking asylum in Eastern America for a while.”

“Seeking asylum?” Brooke didn’t understand. “Has it gotten that bad?”

James nodded his head. “Riots broke out an hour ago when your family left Western America.”

“Who’s to say they’re safe in Eastern America?” Brooke asked James. “No one wants this marriage to happen!”

“I do,” Carter said, surprising Brooke. She looked over at him with wide eyes. “I love you and I want to marry you.”

“Carter,” She whispered his name. Didn’t he understand? Their feelings didn’t matter. Her family was in danger. And even though they traded her like a piece of meat; she still loved them and wanted them safe.

Mr. Whitney stopped her from saying anything further. “No one will know where they are. Not even you, Highness.”  

Brookes eyes filled with tears, fear taking over her. “I’m scared, Mr. Whitney.”

Carter squeezed her hand, causing Brooke to look back over at him. “I won’t let  _ anything  _ happen to you, Brooke. I swear it.”

“What about my family?” She asked Carter.

“In two days they’ll be my family too.” Carter reminded her. “And  _ no one  _ messes with my family.”

God she hoped he could keep his promise.


End file.
